Until Love Happened
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: xFINISHEDx They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag
1. Inuyasha's Sweetheart

**Another new Inuyasha story done by me! Hehe I'm so proud of my self that I'm treating myself to a chocolate milkshake if this story goes well… so please I hope this goes well!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

.- .- .- .- **Chapter 1:** Inuyasha's Sweetheart

"For the past three days, a female has been going to the residence of the famous teen singer, Takahashi Inuyasha, eighteen years old, and leaving late at night. Our reporters have caught a picture of the back of her jacket and she is unrecognizable. We have an interview with Inuyasha, questioning about her, and many other things.

"Hello Inuyasha. This is reporter Nazuda at Station 9. How are you today?"

"I'm cool, singing some songs, going to school, chilling with my friends." Inuyasha flashed a grin.

Inuyasha was a teen singer, as a boy he always sang when his brother Sesshomaru played the drums. Now at 18, he is the biggest sensation yet! He had unusual silver hair, as did his father and brother with the most beautiful amber eyes. He was tall, around 6 feet and he was very, very athletic.

"That's great! Speaking of chilling with your friends, we have noticed a young girl going to your house on regular basis… care to tell us who she is?" said Nazuda.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yes, in fact I do care. I won't reveal her identity, and she won't come up so easily. All I can say is, she's my best friend, since the day we were born and I call her sweetheart."

"Aww," Nazuda smiled, "your sweetheart? Any feelings?"

"Pfft no." Inuyasha snorted.

Nazuda laughed. "Alright. Care to tell us about your hit new album, **Hanyou**."

"Oh well, my brother and I made half the songs in the CD and then my sweetheart and I sang the duets. Our hit single is My Boo where she and I sing. It's releasing in two weeks and there's a concert in 2 months time."

"That's great! Now, I hear your starting your senior year at No Tama High, am I correct?"

"Yea, I'm starting my senior year in high school, as is my sweetheart. We're in basically all our classes together, which I'm too happy for!"

"That so sweet! Now Inuyasha, any girlfriends?"

"Yea, in fact the media knows about my girlfriend, Kikyo Hiro. Kikyo kind of made it sure the media knew…"

Nazuka giggled. "Kikyo must be proud! Alright, going back to the concert, when is it exactly?"

"Well, my team was planning it on October 3rd, however, after much consideration, I want it on October 28th, my sweethearts birthday. She's turning 17."

Nazuda frowned. "17? Then she shouldn't be in her senior year…"

"Actually it's ok. I started school a year late to be with my Sweetheart.

"I see! Anyways, that's all the time we have for today. And we also find out Inuyasha as a best friend whom he calls Sweetheart. How sweet! That's it for Station 9 news, I'm Nazuda Tokijin."

Kagome Higurashi, turning 17 in two months time turned off the television laughing. "He's such a prick." She giggled as she hopped up to her bedroom.

Kagome Higurashi, a beautiful, gorgeous 16 going on 17-year-old girl was home alone at current time. Her mother had taken her 13-year-old brother to the dentist. Kagome's father had died when she was 7 and the previous year, Kagome's Jii-chan had also died.

Kagome went to her bedroom to finish getting things ready for her school. She got her school uniforms ironed and her backpack ready. Korari Higurashi works two jobs to get their mortgage and loans paid off. Kagome also has a part time job to help.

Their family friend, the Takahashi's have offered to pay off the mortgage, loans and whatnot but Korari declined.

Izayoi and Korari have had history together. They were friends since they were 6 years old and when they grew older, they became like sisters. Then Izayoi married the famous businessman, Inutaisho. They had two children, Sesshomaru, the direct heir to their company and Inuyasha, the singer of the bunch.

A year after Inuyasha was born, Kagome was born. She started school with Inuyasha, who had started school late. They knew each other since they were babies and they've grown to become great friends.

However after he became the singer, they decided to keep this friendship hidden, so Korari's family doesn't get extra attention from the media.

Kagome still didn't have her drivers' license yet.

Anyways, all that is beside the point. Kagome walked to her bedroom and checked her cell phone her messages. 'None so far.' She thought.

Kagome had a part time job and the money she makes goes to her savings and her cell phone bills, and the rest to paying off the loans.

Kagome finished ironing her clothes and hung them up when her cell phone rang.

She didn't even care to look at caller's id as she flipped it on.

"Moshi Moshi, Kagome here."

"Hi Sweetheart." Came the husky familiar voice.

"Inuyasha, I ought to kill you! You basically told the world about me!" Kagome shrieked.

"I did not! I just said that I have a sweetheart! They have no idea who my sweetheart is!"

"And you have to be thankful for that."

"Anyways Kagome, don't you think it's time to tell Miroku and Sango about us being best friends? I mean they are OUR best friends…"

"Sango I can trust, but Miroku I can't. That loser still asks me to bear his child." Kagome snorted.

Sango Yue and Miroku Houshi have been friends with the two since grade 9. Miroku and Inuyasha became friends a month or so after school started and Sango and Kagome right off the bat. They still didn't want, even their new friends, to know about their friendship, so Kagome and Inuyasha remained quiet.

"And I still want to punch him out for asking you." Inuyasha snarled.

"Aw, my personal body… singer… person." Kagome said awkwardly.

"Haha… very funny." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Listen, you know the concert which you've been talking none stop about since two months ago?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yea so?"

"We duet half your songs, how do we do it there?"

"I can either record your voice and play it back, or you can stand backstage and sing." Inuyasha said as he examined his nails.

"Backstage is better. Something could happen to the tape." Kagome said.

"That's what I thought. Anyways Sweetheart, come visit me today, I'm so bored!" Inuyasha whined.

"Aww, I'll try, unless this time the cameras get more than just the back of my jacket." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha snorted. "I'll break the cameras! You're so much more interesting to talk to than Kikyo."

"Of course, we know basically everything about each other."

Inuyasha grinned. "Yea, like you're in heat right now Sweetheart."

Kagome paled. "You idiot! You know when I go through my monthly?"

"Of course, it's usually the end of the month where you piss at me!"

"And why the hell do you call it heat? You're not… not… a dog!" Kagome finished.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes I know I am not a dog. I am a regular boy… who's a famous singer, but nobody understands heat so it's our thing Sweetheart."

Kagome giggled. "When did you start calling me Sweetheart?"

"Remember, 5 years ago when you gave me a small box of chocolate hearts on Valentines Day and I have to you HUGE ass chocolate bunny."

"Oh yea…" Kagome laughed as she walked downstairs again and flopped onto the sofa.

"You as bored as I am Sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked.

"Even more. Don't you have a recording in two hours?" Kagome asked.

"Shit! How'd you know?"

"Sesshomaru told me two days ago when I came over."

"Shit… thanks for reminding me Sweetheart."

"Of course. Anyways Inuyasha, ever since you became famous, we've always pretended to ignore each other in school… and sometimes the occasional fake fight… what is our relationship now?"

"Kikyo hates you… so we have to act neutral. Not hate, but not showing we know each other. Damn I hate it when she bad talks you." Inuyasha growled.

"Then why are you dating her?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno, I think I like her." He said quietly. For some odd reason, that some how… hit Kagome.

"Aww, you're more open with little old Kagome then your own brother."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Of course, Fluffy is a serious bastard who cares for nothing except his business."

"And Rin." Kagome pointed out. Rin was Sesshomaru's wife for 3 years now.

"Yea, and her too." Inuyasha mumbled.

"So Inuyasha, does that mean I have to go all… fan girl-ish on you?" Kagome asked as she turned on the T.V. Fan girls tend to scream, at the sight of Inuyasha.

"No we don't unless Kikyo gets suspicious. And if she does get suspicious, then we just can have a fight or something."

Kagome sighed. "Unless anybody gets suspicious. And getting into fights it so much easier then… OH MY GOD! IT'S INUYASHA! Know what I mean? Why don't we just dub our selves enemies at school rather than neutral?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yea, better idea. Anyways I have to now Kagome, it's an hour drive to the studio."

Kagome smiled. "Ok, by Yashie." She said by a nickname.

He laughed. "By Sweetheart."

Kagome flipped her phone shut and lay down on the sofa. 'We've been friends forever.'

Kagome thought as she fell asleep.

.- A Week later: First day of School -.

It was the first day of school and the school Principal, Myoga-san called for an assembly right after morning announcements.

Kagome and Inuyasha had every single class together (probably Izayoi's doing) and their first class together was Musical Theater where you act and dance… in like live broad shows and what not.

Kagome had taken this course, because a) easy credit and b) she loved singing. Inuyasha just did it to be with Kagome.

Anyways, the announcements start in 10 minutes, and all the students are filling into the auditorium by grade. Starting with the nines.

So, what their teacher did, meaning Inuyasha and Kagome's teacher, was start off the very first thing in their 10-minute waiting period.

"Alright class." Said the teacher, Sensei Kaguya. Kaguya was like a princess. She was young, and beautiful and was a great actor/singer.

"What I do every year is, since Musical Theater usually has a bit over the number of students needed, is I pair off two students to always work together. It saves time, and energy when we actually do partnership work. This year, fortunately, I have a reasonable amount of students, 18. Not to many, not to less. And on the plus note, I always try and pair a male and female together, and we luckily ended up with even amount of both sexes! Now, girls, line up there, boy's there… and I'll pair you two off…"

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing parallel to each other. To Kagome's right was a cute girl named Souten, and parallel to Souten was Kagome's friend since the 10th grade, Shippo. To Kagome's left was Ayame, a good friend to Kagome. She has a huge crush on Kouga Lang, the boy who was dubbed the biggest player in the last 4 high school years.

Unfortunately, Kagome was Kouga's latest target (much to Inuyasha's displeasure), and Kouga was also in Musical Theater, standing parallel to Ayame.

"Alright class," Said Sensei Kaguya. "To make this easier on all of us, the boy/girl who is standing across from you will be your partner for the rest of this semester. So, girls, tell me your partner names starting off with Sai."

A brunette smiled, "Hikaru Go." She said.

"Alright, Sai and Hikaru. Next."

The names continued until Souten, Kagome and Ayame were to say their names, being the last their girls in their row.

"Shippo Kitsune." Souten Thunder said. Souten was one of three. A triplet. She was the youngest and her elder brothers were Hiten Thunder and Mantan Thunder.

"Kagome." The teacher said looking at Kagome. The teacher had taught every year, so Kaguya was pretty much familiar with all the students, except the new ones. Kagome was in Kaguya's Vocal course and in Choir a few times.

Kagome grinned. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

All the girls gasped as they finally realized that Inuyasha was in their Musical Theater class.

"How could they have not noticed?" Souten asked shocked.

"Settle down. Now Ayame."

"Kouga Lang."

Kaguya wrote down all the names and said. "This is your pair for the entire semester. You two are to be together all the time in this class. We are going to start singin-" but she got cut off when Myoga-san called in for the seniors to make it to the auditorium.

Kaguya-sensei nodded as the kids filed out, talking to their friends. To look inconspicuous, Inuyasha walked with Kouga, much to his outmost distaste and Kagome walked with her friends, Souten and Ayame.

"Oh dammit! Souten, Kagome, I'm with Kouga!" Ayame squealed.

Souten grinned. "I get a great actor, Shippo."

Kagome frowned. "I get stuck with a fucking attitude, I'm the best singer in the world with tones of money jack."

Inuyasha looked back and grinned. "Hi girls. Ayame, Souten was it?"

The girls shrieked.

Kagome snorted. "Pathetic."

Inuyasha had to give his Sweetheart props on the acting.

.- Auditorium-.

The group entered the Auditorium and Kagome instantly saw Sango sitting at the far corner with Miroku, saving 4 seats. Miroku was Inuyasha's close friend and he didn't mind the publicity. Sango was just an acquaintance.

"Stay close." Kaguya sensei whispered as the group split into different locations.

Kagome, Souten and Ayame rushed over to Sango and Miroku with Inuyasha behind them. Kikyo was nowhere in sight and Inuyasha gave up looking for her.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango grinned as she hugged her friend. Miroku was right beside the wall, with Sango sitting beside her. Souten and Ayame took the seats beside Sango, leaving to seats together, for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Damn, they sure didn't mind.

"So Kagome, why this sudden hatred for our teen pop star?" Souten asked.

"He's a stuck up jerk." Kagome spat bitterly. But secretly, Inuyasha was playing with Kagome's fingers, and nobody noticed in the dark. When Myoga-san came onto the stage and everybody clapped, Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's ear, (since he was like 5 inches taller then her) and whispered, "Stuck up eh?"

"Shh!" Kagome hissed with a smile on her face as Inuyasha gave her a poke in her belly.

"WELCOME BACK OLD STUDENTS! WELCOME NEW STUDENTS!" Myoga-san cried. Everybody cheered.

No Tama high was known for it's great school activities.

"As you know, this is supposedly the most entertained School year as of yet. First of all, welcome back Mister Inuyasha Takahashi, for your last, and final year of gracing us with your singing talents!"

A bunch of girls stood up with a poster reading. 'I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! MY BOO!'

Kagome snorted. "Excuse me?" She whispered when the cheering died out. "But only I can call you my boo!"

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome frowned as she turned to Souten who was sitting beside Sango.

"Oi, Souten, trade with me."

Souten looked at Kagome. "Doushite?"

"I'm sitting beside a stuck up jerk. Besides, I have to talk to Sango about the trip to Florida this December."

Souten nodded as she crept past Ayame as Kagome did as well. Inuyasha knew fully well that this was all part of the 'I-can't-stand-the-teen-singer' act. But it did some what feel… awkward without Kagome sitting beside him.

All his life, it was always himself, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Souta… all the time. Whether Sesshomaru or Souta weren't there didn't matter because it was always Kagome and Inuyasha… always.

Souten didn't bother Inuyasha much. Just the few, 'how's it like being famous' and 'will you give me your autograph' questions.

'Girls.' He thought as he signed a pad of paper that Souten had.

Finally the assembly ended, which took basically all of first period. Kagome and Inuyasha both had spare second, and lunch third period. Then for fourth and fifth period they had classes. Kagome and Inuyasha have advanced calculus for Math and biology for Science.

Kagome shoved her stuff in her locker and turned to go when she bumped into somebody.

"What it bitch!" Came the all to familiar voice…

"Fuck off Kinky ho." Kagome spat, as she was about to walk around Kikyo.

"I don't think so. Apologize to my boyfriend before he knocks some sense into you."

Kagome could have laughed out loud. She had bumped into Inuyasha and apologizing to him in front of Kikyo would be the last thing she does. Besides, Inuyasha, knocking sense into Kagome? This MUST be a joke!

"Oh… apologize? Ok then… Inuyasha, I'm sorry for not being sorry that I bumped into you." Kagome said grinning foolishly. She glared at Kikyo before walking past them.

"What the hell did she just say Inu? I'm sorry for not being sorry? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged, trying to hide the grin that was about to show on his face. He turned around for a split second to see Kagome hold up spare keys to his car.

Kagome had a set of keys for Inuyasha's car because sometimes they go out driving and she starts the car.

Inuyasha smiled and turned to Kikyo. The halls were empty with Kagome just walking outside.

"Hey Kikyo, I have to visit my brother. Nobody's home and he's sick."

Kikyo pouted. "Fine Inu-kun. But can you please tell me, that I am your sweetheart?"

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. "Want me to lie or tell the truth?"

"Truth, I know I'll like what you say." Kikyo smiled, her makeup was caked on her face that made her look all… unnatural.

"It ain't you." Inuyasha said before giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "But I still love you more."

Kikyo smiled. "Bye Inu."

Just as Inuyasha rounded the corner Kikyo scowled. "Not me? Who the fuck is that bitch?"

.- Car -.

Inuyasha parked his car at the far corner of the parking lot so when Kagome got in, nobody seemed to notice. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came by and got in. He hugged Kagome.

"Sorry for Kikyo."

Kagome shrugged. "It's been like that since the 5th grade."

Inuyasha sighed. "So what now?"

"I'm starved! You said Aunt Izayoi had sponge cake?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh yea she does."

Kagome squealed. "Oh Yashie! We can go to your house and back in time right?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I guess we can." And he reversed and took off.

Oh yea, being best friends for your entire life is one thing. Hiding it is another…

But falling in love?

The story is just beginning…

* * *

**Did you like this first chapter? I know it was more description than dialogue but hey it was ok to get some side info outta the way!**

**Anyways… tell me what you think! I have high hopes for this story!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	2. The First project of the Year

**YAY! People actually like this story! I wanna thank all my reviewers! I Love you ALL!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

.- .- .- .- **Chapter 2:** The First project of the Year

The story is just beginning…

They day went on okay. Kagome and Inuyasha made it back to school on time for classes. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at a deserted park so she can walk the rest of the way so they don't attract attention.

Inuyasha parked his car at the far end of the parking lot; since he was driving Kagome home today and Kagome ran her way back to school.

He walked slowly to the main gate, and he opened it just as Kagome arrived.

"Nice jog?" He grinned.

"Shut up." She muttered. There was nobody in sight so they were kinda dropping the act.

The warning bell rung and the two rushed to their class. Remember, they kinda had every class together. They had advanced calculus right now. They walked into their class to find that they had Miroku also in that class.

"Yo Roku!" Kagome waved at him as she ran past Inuyasha to go hug Miroku. Miroku Houshi, best friend to Inuyasha and currently in complete love with Kagome's best friend, Sango.

Miroku was like a brother to Kagome. They've known each other since they first started high school.

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" Miroku said as he hugged Kagome. Miroku never, ever went lecherous on Kagome. Yea, he still does the occasional, 'Kagome, bear me an heir' but he, after the first time he touched her ass on the first day of high school, never touched her again.

"Same old. Oh god how was England?" Kagome asked. Miroku went to England over the summer to visit his mother's father, Mushin. Miroku's father and other grandfather (father's father) died in an accident a few years ago so Miroku lives with his mother and goes to England to visit his grandparents.

"It was boring. Old man Mushin is loosing his memory. He didn't remember my name OR mom's name!"

Kagome stifled a laugh. "Poor Aunt Midoriko." Kagome said softly.

"Yea, well Alzheimer's can do that."

Inuyasha walked over and clapped Miroku's back. "And you can count that you will have it too! It'll save Sango from your lecherous deeds."

Miroku laughed. "Oh come on Inuyasha, you know Sango loves me."

Kagome snorted. "Try telling her that one."

Inuyasha laughed.

"So, you two have all the same classes together?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded.

"How's it like?"

Kagome snorted. "Being with a stuck up jerk like him?"

Miroku raised a brow. "So you actually don't like him? But I thought everybody does? Hell even Sango does too!"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know how they like him… he's so… urg!"

"Urg?" Inuyasha asked as he raised a brow.

"Shut up!" Kagome scowled as she sat beside Miroku. Inuyasha took the empty seat behind Kagome.

The teacher, Totosai-sensei walked in and class begun.

Math class ended very quickly and Inuyasha and Kagome rushed to their last class of the day, biology. There they found that Sango was with them.

"Hey!" Kagome smiled as she hugged Sango Yue, her best friend.

"Hi Kags! I heard Roku's in your math?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep."

"Cool, how's he? When'd he come back from England?"

"Three days ago. I dunno how he did all of his shopping in such short notice."

Sango snorted. "That's Roku, he never shops."

Kikyo, unfortunately, was also in this class. Inuyasha, though hesitant, left Kagome to sit with Kikyo. Kagome sat beside Sango and resumed talking, only giving a glance in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha lip went up only a little bit, shooting the smile at Kagomes' direction. Then he gave his undivided attention to Kikyo.

Biology ended extremely slowly. Their teacher was Kaede-sensei and man did she ever drone on and one forever.

Kagome walked to her locker by herself. Sango had to go pick her brother Kohaku up from a neighboring school. Kagome's brother, Souta would come home half an hour later from his school. Kagome got her books from her locker and shut the door. She would wait at the park that Inuyasha dropped her off this morning.

"Oh come on Inu-kun! Please give me a ride home." Kikyo pouted.

Inuyasha shook his head, he knew that Kikyo had her ride home, and he knew she was begging to be with him, but no matter how much he wanted to drop Kikyo off, he had to drop Kagome off, that was a promise.

Suddenly his cell phone rung. He took it out of his pocket and saw caller ID flashing, _'Sweetheart calling, answer?'_

"Who is it Inu?" Kikyo asked.

"Sweetheart." Inuyasha replied as he picked it up, eyeing Kagome walking out of the opposite door.

"Hey Sweetheart." He said as he wrapped an arm around Kikyo's waist.

"If you want to drop her off, go ahead. I'll walk to Souta's school and wait for mom to pick us both up."

"What are you insane? Walk to his school? It's 15 minutes away!" He growled into the phone. Kikyo scrunched up her eyebrows. 'What the hell is he mad for?' she thought.

"So I'll walk. I know you want to drop your girlfriend off at her house. I get it Yashie, you wanna spend time with her. We've been friends forever and we'll always see each other, just do what you want to. I'm already on the main street."

"Are you damn sure? If anything happens to you I'll kill whoever did it you hear?"

"Yes I hear, now you leave or else Sesshomaru will get mad at you."

"Ok Sweetheart. Love you, bye."

"Love you too Yashie." And Kagome hung up. She sighed as she started slowly walking in the direction of Souta's school.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she ran a finger down Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha scrunched up his eyebrows. 'Kikyo brought her car and it's supposed to rain today… I can't just leave Kagome to walk to Souta's school.'

"I have to go home really fast baby. Can you drive yourself home? I promise I'll pick and drop you off tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kikyo's cheek.

Kikyo sighed and nodded. "Alright Inu. I love you."

"Same." Inuyasha said as he turned and ran to his car.

As soon as Inuyasha was out of earshot Kikyo let out a cry of despair. "THAT BITCH! WHO IS SHE?"

.- Inuyasha -.

Inuyasha growled as he got into his car and sped out of the parking lot. 'How the hell can I just say, "Yea Kagome, go ahead and walk" when I promised her I'd drop her off today!' Inuyasha's mind scolded him.

"I'm such a piss off." He roared to himself as he saw Kagome walking slowly towards Souta's school, which is another 10 minutes away. There were no cars passing by, except for those people who were headed home from work. None of them knew Inuyasha's car and none of them saw Inuyasha in the car so it was okay to talk to Kagome.

He rolled down his window and called to her.

"Sweetheart!" He yelled. Kagome turned around and frowned. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I promised I'd drop you off home didn't I Sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked.

"But you… Kikyo… what?" Kagome sighed as she ran to the open window and leaned forward to talk to Inuyasha.

"Yea but then my guilty conscious was chewing me up saying that I promised you and whatnot."

Kagome frowned at him. "That conscious if yours is gonna be the end of you Yashie."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yea, yea I know. Get into the car, I'll drop you home."

"You sure?" Kagome raised a brow.

Inuyasha nodded. "Absolutely."

Kagome shrugged as got into his car and fastened her belt.

"So, you have a cell phone, you could have called your mom to pick you up now or a taxi, why walk to Souta's school?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wanted to think." Kagome said as she stared out the window.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked softly as he glanced at Kagome.

"About you me and Kikyo." Kagome replied in the same tone.

"What about you me and Kikyo?"

"Well, Kikyo and I were friends, you know that right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"It was after Kikyo was paired up with you for our fifth grade science fair project that she became all girly and started trying to push me into doing things…"

"And then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then what? She was forcing me to go friggin' bra shopping with her. Yea I do go shopping with my friends but picking bras for them! At the age of 10? Oh come on! I told her no and she's all like, 'Oh yea, Kags you're so jealous that I know Inuyasha and you don't.' And I was all like, 'I don't need to know Inuyasha.' And she was all like, 'He's the most richest boy in the world, how can you not want to know him' and I was all like, 'because you touched his arm.' And she spit in my face and puffed off."

Inuyasha hooted with laugher. "I remember that. She touched my arm when she needed tape."

Kagome giggled. "Yea. I still don't get why we even had to hide our friendship back then. I mean you weren't a singer."

"But I was still famous thanks to Dad. And Aunt Korari didn't like the publicity."

Kagome shrugged. "Oh well. After that incident, she started hating me, and that carried out forever."

"And I ended up dating her, fueling your anger for her even more."

"Exactly." Kagome grinned.

"Funny. Anyways, Sweetheart, dad's birthday is in two weeks and we're celebrating. Fluffy and Rin are going and I need somebody to go with to dad's party. I was hoping you."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked staring at him.

"Remember the last time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yea, she got mad at Rin because Rin said she knew you so well and Kikyo got pissed saying 'Bitch, you don't know my man'."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, I don't want that happening again. So will you?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yea sure. So tell me, what's up with Rin and Fluffy? They're so perfect for each other but they don't have any kids yet."

"Fluffy said that when he's ready. He's still trying to get into the fatherly mood."

Kagome laughed. "That's Sesshomaru alright."

Inuyasha pulled up to the shrine. "We're home Sweetheart."

Kagome leaned over and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Thanks! Bye Yashie!"

"Later Sweetheart."

Kagome jumped out of the car and waved at Inuyasha as he sped off. She rushed up the shrine steps, bowed to the Buddha statue and rushed into the house.

"I'm home!" She called.

"Hi Kagome! Can you go pick your brother up? The car keys are on the front table."

Kagome threw her backpack onto the floor and picked up her mother's car keys.

"But mama, I don't have my official license yet! I only did the written test. Yashie's the one who picks and drops me off."

Korari frowned. "But Kagu, I'm really busy. The sink overflowed and I'm trying to pull hair out of it. Now why would hair be in the kitchen sink?"

"Souta tried to give Buyo a bath in the sink. Want me to tell Yashie to pick Souta up?"

"Could you? If it's not to much trouble."

"Alright."

Kagome speed dialed Inuyasha. He picked up and Kagome heard music, the song My Boo in the background. She laughed a little when she heard her and Inuyasha singing.

"Yo Sweetheart, what's up?"

"Mom's really busy and you know I can't drive. Can you pick up Souta?"

"Perfect timing Sweetheart, I'm right in front of his school."

"Great Yashie! You're the best."

Inuyasha laughed. "I know. Bye."

"Later."

Kagome flipped her phone off and stuffed it into her pocket.

She walked into the kitchen and winced. The sink was full of brown water and her mother was elbow deep in the water, picking Buyo's fur out.

"Ew! Grossorific!" Kagome hollered.

"Hi dear. What did Inuyasha say?"

"He said ok. Oh god, with all this, pick up Kagome, drop off Kagome, pick up Souta, drop off Souta business, it will be found out that the Takahashi's and us are friends."

Korari shook her head. "No, Inuyasha's car windows are tinted so nobody will see inside."

"Thank god for that."

"Dear Kagu, would you grab a bag."

Kagome ran to the cupboard, pulled out a big black garbage bag and held it out in front of her mother. Korari dumped a handful of hair into the bag. Kagome pretend to gag. "Nasty shit!"

"Tell your brother to wash Buyo in the backyard alright?"

"Sure thing. This is gross! You should get Souta to wash this!"

"You really think he'd put his hands in this?"

"I doubt it ma."

Korari laughed. "WE'RE HOME!" Came Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome ran to the entrance of the house. "How'd you get up a hundred shrine steps without being seen Yashie?"

"I ran, and nobody is here anyways."

Souta grinned. "Oh it was so damn cool! Yasha's sports car pulls up and everybody's like, 'Whose car is that.' And when I got to it everybody said, 'Souta? Who's car is that?' And I laughed and said, 'My brothers.' And everybody was all like, 'You have a brother?' and I ended up saying, 'My sisters boyfriend'."

Kagome's eyes turned red. "You said what?"

"Oh what was I supposed to say Kagu? Yea we're friends with Yasha Takahashi?"

Kagome jumped her brother and pushed him to the ground. "Well you didn't have to say Yashie was my boyfriend!"

"Oh please, you know you want him to-" Kagome pulled off her socks and shoved it into Souta's mouth.

"AWW GROSS!" He roared as he pulled the socks out of his mouth.

"Wanna know what's really gross? Go into the kitchen."

Souta got up and ran into the kitchen. "EWWW! EWWW! DOUBLE EWWWW!" He roared as he ran upstairs.

Inuyasha laughed. "Wanna be my girl, eh Sweetheart?"

Kagome glared at him. "You know fully well that I would never want to go out with a stuck up jerk like you Yashie."

Inuyasha laughed as he pecked Kagome's cheek. "Later Sweetheart." And he ran towards his car. Kagome stood there with her fingers on her cheek where Inuyasha kissed her.

'Stupid me! Stupid me! Why the hell do I talk in my sleep? That's the only fucking way Souta would know I want to go out with Inuyasha!'

Kagome shook her head and clapped her hands. 'I've been able to hide my feelings for him for 7 years now, I can keep it up for the rest of my life right?'

She groaned and sat on the sofa, switching on the television. 'It's hopeless; I'm way to in love with him. To bad he likes Kikyo…'

.- Next Day: Musical Theater Class -.

"Alright class, we're starting our first project of the year." Said Kaguya-sensei.

A eruption of groans was heard.

"Oh be quiet, it'll be fun. I want every pair to come here and pick a name from this hat. Starting with Hikaru and Sai."

Sai and Hikaru walked to Kaguya-sensei and pulled a piece of paper out of the hat. "What does it say?" Said Kaguya.

"Cinderella." Said Sai.

"Good. Ayame and Kouga."

Kouga pulled a name out of the hat and read. "Little Red Riding Hood."

"Shippo and Souten."

Souten pulled a name out. "Snow White."

"Alright, Kagome and Inuyasha."

Kagome remained seated as Inuyasha walked down and pulled a name out of the hat.

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Great."

The names continued to be pulled out and other fairy tales such as, 'Beauty and the Beast' were pulled out.

"Alright, now that you have all of your names, I will explain the project. You and your partner will act this out in two weeks time. It'll only be you two and you can pick out any costume you like from our costume room or buy any you like. It'll be a mark out of 25 for your acting. After this project, we will do a singing project and that's when I know what level each of you is one. Now, I will hand out a rubric and you can start planning."

Kagome frowned as she saw that this was to be marked on your acting skills, preparation skills and costume designs.

"Great… just perfect." Kagome murmured.

"It ain't that bad."

"Says you." Kagome glared at him. "You know fully well I hate Sleeping Beauty."

"Why? Because in our 6th grade play you were the good fairy, Kikyo was the Sleeping Beauty and I was the prince?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, because I remember spraining my ankle in one of the practices for the play you're talking about."

Inuyasha frowned. "When?"

"It was three weeks before curtain opening and I fell off the ladder when I was pretending to fly."

Inuyasha winced. "I remember that. You made a fast recovery and were able to act."

Kagome nodded. "Anyways, what do we do?"

"I dunno…" Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome frowned. "So is that all you can say you stupid jerk? I dunno? Make me do all the work? Who do you think you are? Just because you're famous doesn't mean you get everything you want!"

Ayame and Souten rushed over. "Kagome, it's all right."

Kagome shook her head. "Whatever. I'm sorry for blowing out guys."

Ayame and Souten nodded. "No problem." They walked back and Inuyasha whispered a quiet, 'Good acting.'

Kagome smiled as they started writing down everything they needed for this mini project.

* * *

**Alright, did you like this chapter? It was a bit weird but it starts and explains some things the last chapter didn't!**

**Stay tuned because this is just beginning.**

**Lub, Sakura**


	3. Acquaintances

**YAY KAGOME LOVES YASHIE! WAIII!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

.- .- .- .- **Chapter 3:** Acquaintances

Kagome smiled as they started writing down everything they needed for this mini project.

Later that day, an announcement was made that there will be tryouts for the Archery team at after school at 3pm (Kagome was captain of the Archery Team), tryouts for the Cheerleading team was at 4pm (Kikyo was the Captain) and tryouts for the Soccer team, (Inuyasha was the captain).

Kagome was walking to the park, since Inuyasha had said he would take her out to eat. She sat on the swings at period 2, swinging, smiling at all the memories of her and Inuyasha.

'Wow, and to think I started having feelings for him since I was10!' Kagome thought as she stared up in to heaven.

"Hi dad," She murmured, thinking of her father, "you okay up there? I really miss you dad…" Kagome whispered softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Her father had died when she was 7, and it's been 10 years exactly. He had died during August when they were driving home from the beach. Korari, Kagome and Souta were all injured very badly but their father, Akira Higurashi hadn't made it.

Suddenly Kagome heard a honking noise. She looked down and saw Inuyasha's car parked.

Kagome smiled, waved and wiped her tears off. She grabbed her backpack and ran to his car. She opened it and hugged him.

"Hi Yashie!" She grinned.

"Hey Sweetheart," Inuyasha examined her eyes, "have you been crying Kagome?"

Kagome gasped and shook her head, a bit to fast.

"You have, I can tell Kagome. I grew up with you."

Kagome sighed. "Yea alright, nothing can fool you Inuyasha. I was crying. I was thinking of dad."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kagome. Before he pulled back, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well then, that's a reasonable answer. I swear of Hojo, or Kouga did something do you,"

Kagome giggled. "My personal bodyguard! Of course they didn't!"

"Good, if they did I swear I would kill them."

Kagome snorted. "You would really risk our reputations?"

"For your safety, I would risk my life Sweetheart."

"Aww, don't go sentimental on me Yashie!" Kagome pulled his silver lock.

Inuyasha did his infamous 'keh' "Sentimental? Riiight Sweetheart."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're such a prick."

"And you're not?" Inuyasha countered grinning.

Kagome laughed. "So, where are we eating Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru and Rin booked a restaurant for a private party. We're going there."

"Cool, in our school uniforms?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No big."

Kagome nodded. "Hey Yashie, I was thinking of trying out for Cheerleading."

Inuyasha shot a glance at Kagome. "Really? Kikyo was talking about trying out for Archery."

Kagome laughed. "Her? The little miss bitch that cries over a broken nail?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Come on Kagome, I don't let her bad talk you, you can't either."

Kagome shot a glare towards Inuyasha. "You don't let her bad mouth me eh? Then how come this morning I heard her call me a fat ugly skank who sleeps with guys because they pay me? And what did you do?"

Inuyasha knew he was guilty. "I uh… wasn't listening."

Inuyasha was at a red light and Kagome unfastened her belt. "Bullshit you know. Your girlfriend can insult me but I can't? Nice knowing you Inuyasha." And she opened the door and walked out.

"SHIT! GET BACK HERE! WE'RE AN HOUR AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL!"

"I **DO NOT** CARE!" Kagome yelled back as she ran to the sidewalk.

"Shit this," Inuyasha growled as he did a complete U-turn and drove up beside Kagome.

Kagome walked the opposite way back to the school. She got out a juice box and started slurping. Inuyasha slowed down beside her and rolled down his window. "Sweetheart,"

"Don't fuck with me!" Kagome hissed as she detoured into the park, leaving Inuyasha helpless.

He just couldn't very well jump out of the car and rush to her, not when he's a famous singer.

He ripped out his cell phone and speed dialed Kagome's number.

She picked it up and growled. "Leave-me-the-hell-alone!"

"But Sweethe-" But Kagome hung up on him.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha roared as he dialed Sesshomaru's number.

"Takahashi." Sesshomaru said as he picked up.

"I know who the fuck you are! Kagome just dumped me in the middle of the street! She's walking back to the school and I don't know what the hell to do!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Ok fine, Rin and I will eat up and whatever. I'll tell Jaken to pick up Kagome."

"Thank you!" Inuyasha sighed into the phone before hanging up.

"_Bullshit you know. Your girlfriend can insult me but I can't? Nice knowing you Inuyasha."_

That phrase kept ringing in Inuyasha's head.

'Why… damn!' He roared in his head.

Kagome kicked a rock and continued to walk.

"I can't talk about that whore but she can? Some friend," Kagome snorted. Suddenly she saw a short, pudgy, pointy nosed man waddle her way.

"Hi Jaken." Kagome murmured.

"Kagome-sama, Lord Sesshomaru called me to pick you up."

Kagome frowned. "Did his brother tell him?" She said not using Inuyasha's name.

Jaken nodded. Kagome groaned. "Guess I can't let this transportation to waste. It's a long way back to school."

Jaken nodded as he and Kagome walked back to the car. Jaken opened her door for her. Kagome got in and fastened her seat belt. Jaken got into drivers position and took off. Kagome glanced at the side mirror and saw Inuyasha's sports car riding behind them.

"Jaken, drop me off at the Memorial Park. I usually walk from there."

Jaken nodded as he entered the freeway.

After a half and hour drive, Jaken arrived at Memorial Park. Kagome smiled. "Arigatou Jaken."

Jaken nodded. "Farewell Kagome-sama."

Kagome got out, shut the door and started walking to school. She was half way there when that god damned honking sound came behind her.

She whirled around and saw Inuyasha's car there.

She glared at them and started power walking back to school.

Inuyasha however had something else planned. He actually got out of the car and walked towards Kagome.

"What?" She snorted.

"Get in the car."

"Fuck you. Go to your lovely Kikyo." Kagome said as she tried to avoid him. He grabbed her around her waist, pulled her onto his shoulder like a sack and started farther into the park.

Kagome yelled. "YOU IDIOT! SOMEBODY WILL SEE!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Oh no they won't. In case you haven't noticed, we're inside the park and it's completely deserted."

"I hate you." Kagome grumbled as Inuyasha set her down on the swing.

"I love you too, now why the hell did you get out of the car for?"

"I don't know. Just didn't wanna be around you." Kagome hissed.

"Because Kikyo badmouthed you and I didn't say anything?"

"Duh! I thought that's what best friends did! Stick up for each other!"

"So what am I supposed to say? Oh Kikyo, don't say anything about Kagome, she's my best friend." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You idiot! Fucking switch the subject! Now I want to go back to school and get some food. I'm hungry." Kagome grumbled before shoving Inuyasha out of the way and run back to school.

Inuyasha sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'I suddenly hate all this confusion!'

.- Later that day -.

Math class went by quickly and quietly. Kagome sat beside Miroku and Inuyasha sat grumpily behind her.

"So Kagome how's Sango? I haven't seen her lately." Miroku said.

Kagome shrugged. "It's all the same. But I thought you and Sango and first spare and second lunch."

Miroku nodded. "Yea but Sango usually goes home and I go rounding the 'hood with Hachi."

Kagome laughed. "Oh really?"

Miroku grinned. "Duh really!"

The phone rang and Totosai-sensei went to pick it up.

"Hello? Uh huh, yes… Onigumo? Ok."

Totosai hung up the phone and turned to the class. "Class, we have a new student joining our math class. Onigumo Naraku."

A tall boy walked into the class. His long black hair shading his dark eyes. He had long bony fingers and lanky legs. He had a well-built body but not as great as Inuyasha's.

Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly looked back to Inuyasha who sent her a glance.

'Naraku,' they both thought.

Totosai nodded. "Alright, Naraku, you may sit in front of Kagome,"

Kagome's eyes turned to circles as she raised her hand to show 'Naraku' where she was. Naraku smirked as he bowed to the class and started walking towards Kagome. Just before he sat down he smiled, showing his pointed teeth.

"Nice to see you again, dear Kagome."

Kagome shot him a glare. "Don't you dare 'dear Kagome' me you bug!"

Naraku laughed slightly. "Really? Do you want," Naraku sent a lazy gaze towards Inuyasha, "your secret out."

"Shut up Onigumo." Inuyasha snarled.

Naraku shrugged. "Alright." And he sat down, not before shooting a gaze towards Kagome.

Kagome moaned as she sunk lower into her seat. Miroku looked at Kagome who shook her head. 'It's nothing.' She mouthed.

Miroku frowned and decided to ask later.

The period ended fast and Kagome and Inuyasha rushed out to leave for Science.

"Shit," Kagome murmured as Inuyasha walked by.

"Your house." Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped an arm around Kikyo who bounded his way.

'But I'm still mad at you,' Kagome added in her mind as she walked in and found Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome said urgently.

"Yea?" Sango asked.

"Naraku… math class… Ah!"

Sango's eyes widened wide… "Say what? You mean the same Naraku you told me about?"

Kagome nodded as she gulped.

"The same Naraku from Hong Kong Kagome? The one who… you know went out with you?" Sango asked, as her voice started dying.

Kagome let a light sob escape as she nodded.

Sango hugged Kagome as Kagome laid her head on her desk.

'Naraku Onigumo. You bastard! You tried to drug Kagome and take advantage of her two years ago… you stupid pig! You're the cause why Kagome, Souta and Aunt Korari moved to Japan… and now you suddenly come back? I can't wait till I meet you. I'll show you what a true friend does to a fucker like you.' Sango thought as she rubbed Kagome's back.

"What's wrong with her Inu?" Kikyo asked as she poked Inuyasha's belly.

Inuyasha shrugged as his blood started boiling. 'You bastard Naraku!'

Science class went by quickly and Kagome rushed out to the gymnasium. The Archery tryouts were in half an hour and Kagome needed to give a pep talk to those Archery members from last year. She ran into the gym to find the soccer team at the far end of the gym and the Cheerleading team in the middle. Kagome rushed to the bleachers to find her Archery team with their quivers and bows.

"Hi guys! Long time no see!" Kagome waved to her group.

"Hey Kagome!" They waved back. On current Archery team was the following members.

Ayame Rae, Souten Thunder, Hiten Thunder, Ginta Lang, Hakkaku Lang, and Kagome Higurashi her self.

Ayame, Souten and Hiten you already know. Ginta and Hakkaku are twin brothers and cousin to Kouga Lang.

"Hope your summer was great and especially practicing was efficient. We have 6 members, including my self, but we need a total of 12 members to enter the Archery League. Our other group members graduated out and a few of them dropped out of the team, leaving us. So, we need to find the 6 perfect archest."

"But Kagome, what if we can't find 6 archers?" Ayame piped up.

"Well, we need a maximum of 12 members to enter the Archery League. But if we have 8, we're ok. So we need 2 more members at the least."

Everybody nodded.

"Ok great. Set up gym C with our targets and blunt arrows. Get beginner and intermediate bows and leave the expert bows in the back of us. Close the dividers in the gym and call in everybody who wants to become an Archer." Kagome said as she threw a pair of Gym Office keys to Souten who rushed with her brother to get the bow and arrows. Ginta and Hakkaku went out to talk to the Archers who came and Ayame and Kagome took a pair of key each to close the dividers in the gym.

Finally at 3, the tryouts began.

"Ok, first off we have… _Onigumo Kagura?_" Kagome gasped as her old friend, younger sister to Naraku walked in. She bowed at Kagome and sent her a wink before picking up the intermediate bow and pulled back and arrow.

"Ok, umm… Kagura. I need you to try and hit the blue targets." Kagome said as calmly as possible.

Kagura let go of her arrow and it hit the blue target. Kagome nodded. "Now, yellow target."

Kagura let go of the arrow and it hit the yellow target.

"Now try the bulls eye." Kagome said.

Kagura let go of the arrow and it hit bulls eye. Kagome jotted down some notes and said. "Ok, you can go and sit on the bleachers. Next, _Onigumo Kanna?_"

Kagome was shocked. She thought Naraku came to Japan alone, but to bring his sister in the 11th grade, Kagura and his youngest sister, who's in the 9th grade, Kanna? That's awfully weird. Naraku was known to hate his sisters and leave them alone with a lot of money after their parents died.

Kanna came in and did the same thing that Kagura did. Kagome told her to sit on the bleachers.

"Up next, Umi Shiori." Kagome said as a freshman walked in and picked up the beginner bow. She did the same thing Kanna and Kagura did.

Finally, after eighteen people came and went, was the nineteenth person.

"Hiro Kikyo." Kagome said with utter disgust and her best friends' girlfriend walked in.

Kikyo walked in, shot a glare to Kagome and picked up the intermediate bow. Kagome was surprised when she did that.

"Ok, blue target." Kagome said. Kikyo did hit the blue target.

"Yellow target." Kagome said. Kikyo did that as well.

"Bulls eye."

Kikyo hit for bulls eye but missed by a hair width.

Kagome nodded and jotted down some notes.

"On the bleachers. We'll be with you in 5 minutes."

Kagome and the other members gathered around and started the discussion. Finally after five minutes they walked back to the bleachers and started talking.

"Alright, all of you were great but this year, we want to go to the top of the Archery League. Last year we placed 3rd over all but this time, we want the Home Trophy. We have 6 members chosen and we'll announce them now as well as post them up tomorrow morning on the Archery Bulletin board." Kagome said.

"Alright, now for names. Ayame." Kagome handed the sheet to Ayame.

"Ongiumo Kagura, Onigumo Kanna, Umi Shiori, Memo Kazu, Awata Flay, and finally, Hiro Kikyo. Thanks for trying out." Ayame said as all the current members exited through the north gates.

The people who were in the tryouts slumped out, exception for those who are the new members.

'Did Higurashi just allow me to be in the Archery team?' Kikyo thought amused.

'Inu so has to know.' She said as she jumped off towards him who was in the middle gym.

Kagome sighed as she started to walk to Memorial Park. She was going to walk home today and it was a half hour walk home. Inuyasha was going to drop off Kikyo.

'Kikyo's a good archer. No matter how much I wanted to not make her join, she'll help us.'

"KAGOME!" Came a feminine voice. Kagome turned around to find Kagura and Kanna running her way.

"Hey guys!" Kagome smiled.

"Yo," Kagura said as she embraced Kagome. Kagome hugged her back. Then Kanna hugged her.

"How's… life?" Kagome asked.

Kagura shrugged. "Naraku stopped being a bastard after you moved away. Then I think last month he figured out where you were based on Inuyasha's proclamation of 'his sweetheart' and here we are."

Kagome moaned. "Leave it to Yashie."

Kanna giggled. "Yea well, we didn't ever tell anybody about you two, and neither did Naraku."

Kagome sighed. "That's good, but why?"

"What's a blackmail good for when everybody knows?" Kagura said in a very angry tone.

"Your brother is such a ass! You know what, I think I'll move to England with Miroku." Kagome said.

"Then Inuyasha will be lonely." Kanna said.

"He has Kikyo." Kagome muttered.

"Does he?" Said a masculine voice. Kanna and Kagura smiled as Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha standing there.

"Well yea? Inuyasha would still have Kikyo and he would have a joyous time hearing her badmouth Kagome. So all Kagome has to do is go with Miroku and Aunt Midoriko when they go to England during the Winter break." Kagome said in third person view.

Inuyasha sighed. "Dammit Kagome! I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention to Kikyo this morning. I was more worried about you walking to school."

Kagome frowned. "Some excuse."

"Shit, what do you want me to do?"

"Go on your knees and lick the floor." Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha sent a look to Kagura and Kanna and said. "The things I do for love." And he did as exactly Kagome said.

Kagome laughed. "Alright Yashie, it's good."

"Thank god. Now, why is Naraku here?" He said facing Kagura and Kanna.

Kagura and Kanna have always been on Kagome and Inuyasha's side. Naraku one time found Inuyasha and Kagome talking in a dark alley right after his date with Kagome. He forced himself onto her that night and Kagome had called her friend to pick her up. Naraku had found out and always blackmailed them two.

Inuyasha's family moved to Japan the following month and it was Kagura and Kanna who helped Kagome who then moved to Japan three months later.

Kagura sighed. "He wants what he couldn't get two years ago. According to his self muttering."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "If that baboon puts a single finger on Kagome, I swear on all that's holy he'll live to be my fucking shoe shiner."

Kanna laughed. "How I missed Inuyasha's threats."

"So did you two tell anybody about your knowledge of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Kagura shook her head. "It really wouldn't be the truth exactly. We hardly knew Inuyasha back then so we couldn't brag."

Kagome smiled. "You guys were always the best."

Kanna grinned. "We know. Now we have to go home or else Naraku will find out we talked to you."

Kagome nodded and the two girls ran back to the school.

She turned to Inuyasha and said. "Done with tryouts?"

He nodded.

"Fine, let's go to your place."

"Don't you want to try out for cheerleading?"

"Kikyo's already on Archery team, I don't think I can stand her in Cheerleading. Anyways, we need to talk about Naraku. Tell Jaken to pick me up at Memorial Park." Kagome whispered and walked towards the Park.

Inuyasha took out his phone, dialed Jaken, told him what to do and got into his own car to drive home.

'Naraku you bastard from hell, I swear you will die!'

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? It was very info packed and everything but now that Naraku is out, everything and anything will start!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	4. A Kiss to Remember

**Oooo… Naraku is here? So what happens now? He tired to come unto Kagome and he knows about her secret AND he used to date her? Call me crazy… -readers call me crazy-**

**HEY! It was a rhetorical phrace!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

.- .- .- .- **Chapter 4:** A Kiss to Remember

'Naraku you bastard from hell, I swear you will die!'

.- After school -.

Inuyasha had promised to drop Kikyo off today so Kagome was going to Inuyasha's place with Jaken.

Kagome walked to Memorial Park with Inuyasha on the phone. He was in the car with Kikyo but he was talking to Kagome.

"Oh Sweetheart, don't forget to tell Jaken not to take the long way." Inuyasha coughed.

"Of course. Now you go on with Kikyo, I'll see you at home."

"Alright. Love you Sweetheart."

"Love you too, bye Yashie."

Kagome hung up and saw a limousine in front of Memorial Park. She quickly ran and got in. "Go Jaken." She ordered and the driver left towards the Takahashi Mansion.

Finally, after a half an hour drive, Kagome arrived at the mansion. Jaken drove to the back and into the indoor parking so the cameras won't catch Kagome. She got out and took the indoor elevator up to the grand hall.

This place was like Kagome's house as well. Kagome took off her shoes at the front gate since the door from the indoor parking was a few meters away from the main gate. She hung up her bag on the jacket hanger and walked to the kitchen to greet an eating Rin.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Sesshomaru's wife of 3 years now.

"Hi Kagome! Where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she ate a bacon cheeseburger.

"Dropping Kinky Ho off."

Rin laughed. "You hate her even more now eh?"

"Of course. That bitch. 'Oh, Kags you're just jealous because I'm Inuyasha's partner!' What bullshit."

Rin giggled. "That's funny though, because you touched his arm?"

Kagome hooted. "What else was I supposed to say? He was… uh is my best friend. Anyways, Rin remember Naraku?"

Rin's eyes darkened. "Yea?"

"He's back."

"Who's back?" Came Sesshomaru's voice.

"Naraku."

Sesshomaru growled. "Kagome, if he lays a finger on you, I will not hesitate to kill him."

"Aww, that's so sweet Fluffy." Rin giggled.

"Stop calling me that Rin!" Sesshomaru scowled.

"Aw why? Anyways, Fluffy, I want watermelon with pickle slices on top." Rin grinned.

Sesshomaru's eyes bulged. "Say what?"

Kagome laughed. "Don't mess with pregnant women!"

Rin rubbed her stomach. "Especially if she's in her third month. Now SCAT!"

Sesshomaru muttered some cusses before going to get what his wife ordered him to. Kagome laughed as she sat down at the dining table. "I can't wait till the kawaii baby is born!"

Rin rubbed her stomach. "Neither can we! Sesshomaru and I already thought of the godparents."

Kagome raised a brow. "Oh really? And they are?"

"You and Inuyasha."

Kagome giggled. "Aww, that's so sweet of you!"

"You are the closest female to us Kagome. And well, Inuyasha wouldn't want his brother's child going off with a random stranger. So it's you two."

"Wai! I think I'll murder you and Sesshomaru to gain custody of the kid." Kagome laughed.

"That's what I was afraid of." Rin played along.

Inuyasha then walked into the house. "Yo I'm home! Sweetheart you here?"

"Yea." Kagome's voice trailed out of the kitchen as she gobbled down a slice of watermelon Sesshomaru gave her. The Cook was on break right now so Sesshomaru was in charge of the food, since he's the next best cook, to his mother.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. He pecked Rin's cheek who ruffled his hair and he placed a slobbery kiss on Kagome's cheek.

"Ew! Inuyasha cooties!" Kagome cried as she threw the watermelon skin at Inuyasha's face. He caught between his teeth and spit shot it into the garbage can.

"You're getting better at that." Sesshomaru commented as he placed a bunch of watermelon pieces on the table. Inuyasha took a fork and ate a dozen pieces. "Yea I know."

"They know that Naraku is in school." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"And I was thinking of putting a bodyguard up for Kagome, but then our cover will be blown." Sesshomaru stated.

"That's a dumb idea." Inuyasha scowled at his brother.

"Duh, that's why he rethought it." Kagome shot at Inuyasha.

"Having Rin, Fluffy and Sweetheart in the same kitchen eating watermelons is not a good thing. Especially preggy Rin." Inuyasha commented.

"Do you want me to send you out for my extra terrestrial cravings?" Rin shot at her brother-in-law.

"No way!" Inuyasha put his hands in front of his face as an act of defense.

"Good. Now, Sesshomaru," Rin gave an evil smirk towards Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"Give me a foot massage?"

Sesshomaru groaned.

"Inuyasha, never get married. Kagome, don't treat your husband like crap." Sesshomaru suggested before taking his wife upstairs for a warm foot massage.

"Your bedroom?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded as they both raced each other up to Inuyasha's room. Kagome reached his room first.

"HAH! YOU SUCK!"

Inuyasha scowled at her as they entered his bedroom.

"Oh yea, before we talk about the baboon fucker, I have a dress for you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome raised a brow. "A dress?"

"Well yea, we're have a masquerade party for Dad's birthday. Rin and I were out shopping when Sesshomaru was at an on call meeting. We bought Rin a dress and mask but she loved this other dress for you so we took it."

Kagome took the dress out of the bag and gasped. "It's so expensive."

"Think of it as an early birthday present from Rin." Inuyasha grinned.

"I can't accept this," Kagome breathed.

The dress was black and it was a bit skimpy. It was backless, but there were strings that tied the dress behind Kagome's back. It was strapless and it landed just under her knees. It has a blood red rose patter winding up around the hip and landed just under the breast bone. The dress was designed to hug each curve and it had a slid running up until high thigh on the right side.

"Of course you can. You take birthday present's don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yea, but that's my birthday."

Inuyasha handed her the mask. It had a string that went around behind Kagome's head to keep the mask in place. It was black and it arched down her cheeks. It had a matching blood red rose pattern on the left side of the mask. There were silvery diamonds decorating around the eyes holes.

"Same diff. It's an early birthday present."

Kagome sighed finally giving into Inuyasha's logic.

Kagome folded the dress and put it in the bag before facing Inuyasha. "So what about Naraku?"

"I beat the living hell out of him?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "You tried that the first time,"

"The first time…" Inuyasha whispered as they both witness the same flashback.

_.- Flashback: 2 years ago -._

"_Naraku," Kagome smiled as she hugged her boyfriend for 7 months now. They just finished their date and Naraku was suggesting he drive her home._

_However, Kagome's best friend had told her when Naraku planned this date that he will drop her off and he will her up._

"_Sorry, my friend is picking me up."_

"_When is she?" Naraku asked._

"_**He**'s picking me up when our date finishes."_

"_You mean 7:30?" Naraku raised a brow, not liking the he part of her best friend._

"_Yea." Kagome said as she glanced at her wristwatch. It read 7:22._

"_I better go wait for him. I told him to wait for me at the Flower Garden."_

_Kagome got up and was about to leave when Naraku grabbed her wrist._

"_Let me walk you there." He offered. Kagome shrugged as she started walking with Naraku._

_Halfway to the Flower Garden, near a dark alley, Naraku offered a water bottle to Kagome._

"_You seem thirsty. Here have some water."_

_Kagome indeed was thirsty so she guzzled down the water. Within a few seconds she started feeling wheezy._

"_Nar-a (hiccup) ku…" She gurgled out._

"_Don't worry babe." Naraku husked as he allowed his hands to run over Kagome's body, stopping at her breasts._

"_It'll only take a few minutes." And he started to tear open her shirt._

"_YOU BASTARD!" Came a loud voice._

_Naraku whirled around to find teen sensation, Inuyasha jumping his way._

"_What the," Inuyasha punched his face and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist._

_Naraku looked back with blood trickling down his nose._

"_Yas-hie?" Kagome giggled as she dug her head into Inuyasha's neck._

"_S'alright Sweetheart." Inuyasha soothed._

"_Well, well, well. Higurashi Kagome is Inuyasha's sweetheart. I can use this to my advantage…"_

"_You get the fuck away from us before I kill you!" Inuyasha roared as Naraku walked off, laughing manically._

_Inuyasha took Kagome to his car and they drove back to his place._

_.- End -._

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Kagome asked.

"Instincts. I just felt something was wrong since you weren't at the Flower Gardens. It was five minutes past 30 so I went looking for you."

"My hero!" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Anyways, I want you to stand clear of Naraku. He's only in our Calculus class. Other than that, I don't want you talking to him, looking at him, walking in front, behind or beside him and most of all, don't think of him."

"Yes mom." Kagome said annoyed.

Inuyasha tackled Kagome and pinned her onto his bed. "Mom you say?" and he started tickle fest on Kagome.

Kagome shrieked as she tried to kick Inuyasha off. Inuyasha grabbed her arms and used his knees to pin down her legs. He then took his free hand, his left hand, and tickled the senses out of her. Kagome yelled and tried to push him off but he had her in a death grip. He quickly switched hands so his left hand was holding onto her hands and his right hand was tickling her.

"In-u-ya-sh-a!" Kagome strained out as she fought to keep breathing.

Rin and Sesshomaru ran in to find Inuyasha and Kagome in a… uh… sensual position?

"What's going on here…?" Sesshomaru raised his brow suggestively.

Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that Rin and Sesshomaru were standing there. Inuyasha cracked up.

"Here? Oh nothing, just some… alone time… Kagome was thinking that your kid would want a cousin to play with, eh Sweetheart?" Inuyasha played.

Kagome nodded. "Oh yea. We were just getting it started. We were hoping a girl, to be a playmate to your hopefully son."

Rin started laughing so loud. "OH GOD! THAT WAS PRECIOUS!"

Sesshomaru found this hardly amusing. "Children."

He and Rin left, closing the door behind them. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and his breath caught in this throat.

Kagome's face was rosy from all the laughter and her lips were a tad bit swollen from biting them when Sesshomaru and Rin walked in. Inuyasha let go of her arms and they fell loosely on his back.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Inuyasha whispered as he moved some of Kagome's hair off of her face.

Kagome's breath went shallow. "Kiss you back." She replied.

That was all Inuyasha needed. His lips crashed onto Kagome's as her hands tightened on his back. He forced her lips open and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Kagome moaned a bit as her legs trembled under his weight. Inuyasha went to shift his position but they both rolled of the bed, bringing the sheets and pillow's with them.

Kagome was on top of Inuyasha now as his lips coaxed her into a sensual intensity. Kagome's knees dug into Inuyasha's thighs as his hands ran through her thick, silky tendrils.

Kagome's hands found themselves tangled in Inuyasha's thick mane. Inuyasha bit her lower lip as Kagome sighed into the kiss.

They parted for air but Inuyasha kept on trailing kisses down her throat. He found himself at her nape and he used his sharp teeth to bite her. Kagome was about to yell out loud but his lips captured hers again in another round of kissing.

Finally they pulled back, Kagome just realizing what happened. Her eyes were wide as she noticed their position. She just realized that she was kissing Inuyasha Takahashi, her best friend and the man she was in love with since she was 10.

She scrambled up and threw some pillows back onto his bed.

"I uh…"

Inuyasha too just figured out that he was making out with his best friend.

'Shit!' he thought as he saw the fear in Kagome's eyes.

"I'll… uh tell Jaken to drop me at Memorial Park… I'll go home from there." She whispered out as she picked up the bag that had her gown dress in it.

"See you tomorrow?" Inuyasha called.

"Um… sure." Kagome said softly as she ran to the back of the mansion to call Jaken.

Inuyasha shut his bedroom door and ran his fingers through his hair.

'What just happened?' he thought to himself.

'I just made out with Kagome, and I **liked it**.'

**

* * *

Interesting. He just had a make out session with Kagome and he enjoyed it…**

**Now isn't that something? Anyways, feelings are surfacing (for Yasha that is) so what'll happen next?**

**Stay tuned to find that out!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW If any of you know ANY songs where a male and a female duet then can you please tell me? I'm searching for male and female duets in either Japanese and English. If you do, then can you tell me the song name and the singers? Thanks so much!**


	5. Masquerade Ball

**After the all awaited kiss… what now?**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

.- .- .- .- **Chapter 5:** Masquerade Ball

'I just made out with Kagome, and I **liked it**.'

Inuyasha's father's party was exactly a week from the day Kagome and Inuyasha made out. Kagome avoided Inuyasha a lot since that day and well, of course nobody found that strange.

Today was Friday, a day before the Masquerade ball.

Kagome was sitting at the cafeteria at lunch when her phone rang.

She saw it was Inuyasha's number and she picked up.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yea it's me." Kagome mumbled.

"Yea uh, meet me at where we usually meet." And he hung up.

Kagome knew instantly that it was Memorial Park. She threw away her food and bade farewell to her friends before jogging to Memorial Park. There she saw Inuyasha's car parked there. She got in and faced him.

"We need to talk about… last week. We've been avoiding each other like shit then and well personally I don't like avoiding my best friend." He murmured.

Kagome sighed uncomfortably as she shifted in her seat. "Me too." She muttered.

"So, can we just call it… a one time deal?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him and finally let out a deep breath. "Alright, it was a one time deal. Just a friendly kiss between two best friends."

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's cheek. "Friendly? Kagome that was heated."

"Ok we both lost control, it'll never happen again."

Inuyasha scrunched up his eyebrows. "Never? I can't promise that Sweetheart. Why don't we just do friendly lip kisses? Who knows if I can control my urges."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's plea. "Alright then Yashie. Friendly kisses only. Remember you're dating Kikyo."

Inuyasha nodded as he slightly leaned forward. "I know, but sometimes I wish I weren't. Sweetheart come online tonight and let's talk. I have to take Kikyo out to eat now so we can't talk."

Kagome nodded as she turned to get out of the car. However Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, made her turn around and lightly brushed his lips over hers. "Friendly," He muttered as Kagome pecked his cheek.

"Later!"

"Ja Sweetheart." Inuyasha whispered as he took off towards the school.

Kagome blushed fervently as she walked back. 'Friendly kisses? ON THE LIPS? God knows if **I **can control my feelings for him.'

That day went by pretty quickly for Kagome that is. First forgiving Inuyasha, then finding out he wants friendly lip kisses and finally, tomorrow is the masquerade.

Kagome had her dress in her closet as she started walking home with Sango and Miroku beside her.

"Kags, aren't you gonna go home with your best friend?" Miroku asked.

Both Sango and Miroku know that Kagome has a best friend but who he is they have no idea.

Kagome shook her head. "Naw, he's going home with his girlfriend."

Miroku raised a brow. "Seriously?"

Kagome nodded. "So what? I haven't walked home with you guys since he's learned to drive."

Sango grinned as she wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "So true. Anyways, I'm online tonight. What about you Roku?"

Miroku nodded. "Not like I have anything better to do."

"Kags, are you and your friend gonna be on?" Sango asked.

"Yea, Just go into Shikon Chat Room."

Kagome created a personal chat room called the Shikon room where only four people know the password. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome. However, Inuyasha created another chat room that the password was only given to himself and Kagome called the Feudal Japan room.

Kagome would be logged on to both.

"When are you logging on Kags?" Sango asked.

"Around 7. I wanna finish my homework since I'm busy all weekend."

The others nodded as they rounded by the Shrine. "Later!" Kagome waved as she ran up the steps.

She walked into the shrine to find a note pinned to the wall.

_'Kagome_

_I've got overtime at work today so I won't be home until 9 tonight. Souta's going to be at Sango's house with Kohaku right after school since Sango's father (Kazuko) has agreed to look after him. Finish your homework and do the laundry for me? Thanks._

_Love,_

_Mama'_

Kagome grinned.

"Entire house to myself? Boo yea!" Kagome squealed as she hurriedly dumped the laundry cloths in the machine. She took out her homework books and finished them in half an hour. By then the clothes were all laundered. She hung up outside to dry as she ran back in to find her Inuyasha had logged onto Feudal Japan room.

demonicxhanyou has logged on 

Kagome launched herself onto the computer chair and switched her status from offline to online.

_Priestess of Darkness has logged on._

**demonicxhanyou: **sup sweetheart?  
**Priestess of Darkness: **nufin a all. b on shikon cht rom a 7 for san n mir.  
**demonicxhanyou: **rite  
**Priestess of Darkness: **yd u want me to com on yashie?  
**demonicxhanyou: **wanted 2 tell ya that kikz being a bich.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **r u fukin serious?  
**demonicxhanyou:** kept fukin that I dun spent time wif her a lot. imma singer, duh I won't fuckin spent so much fukin time wif her dammit!  
**Priestess of Darkness**: lol! n u cudn't tell this to me in the car?  
**demonicxhanyou:** naw, becumin a slow typa.  
**Priestess of Darkness:** u jus wanted ur skillz back?  
**demonicxhanyou:** o corse.  
**Priestess of Darkness:** wat fluffy doin?  
**demonicxhanyou: **tryna plz rins cravinz  
**Priestess of Darkness:** ouch  
**demonicxhanyou: **remin me nevr 2 get married 2 sumbodi as painful as rin!  
**Priestess of Darkness: **r u sayin u dun wanna marry me no more?  
**demonicxhanyou: **babe, u kno u the one 4 me.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **temme im dreamin! PINCH ME!  
**demonicxhanyou: **lol I do more then that.  
**Priestess of Darknes: **HENTAI! u spent 2 mch time with miro.  
**demonicxhanyou: **tht hit rite there ya kno.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **I lub u too. Newayz, waz wif the friendly smooches?  
**demonicxhanyou: **dun u fink it time 4 us to get beyond the pecks on the cheeks kags? I mean they ain't more then jus kisses on the lips. It ain't like we luv each other.

Kagome winced. 'Don't be to sure Inuyasha.' She thought as she typed her response.

**Priestess of Darkness: **LMAO! Me lub u? dream on buddy!  
**demonicxhanyou: **once again that hit rite there.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **har har yashie. Newayz, memba our concert on oct 28 (me b-day! Yay!) LOL!  
**demonicxhanyou: **lolye wut of it?  
**Priestess of Darkness: **wat r our songs?  
**demonicxhanyou: **d entire Hanyou cd.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **r u insane? That cd has 17 songs crazy bastard! It took us fukin 7 monts 2 recrd the entire cd!**  
demonicxhanyou: **what if it? Newayz, sessh n I decided to brin u on stage. ud be wearing a mouth cover so nobody cen c u.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **smart.  
**deomicxhanyou: **shit, gotta go… rin wants to go shoppin n sessh claims he ain't going alone. b bak at 7 to talk 2 yall in shikon rom.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **later yashie! Lub u (wink)  
**demonicxhanyou: **by sweetheart! (kiss)

_demonicxhanyou has just logged off._

'That was interesting.' Kagome thought as she went to bring her clothes back in.

"An entire CD? IS HE INSANE?" Kagome screamed as she folded all the laundry.

"That only took us, 45 minutes to talk?" Kagome raised a brow as she took out the dress Rin and Inuyasha bought.

"This is beautiful." She breathed as she touched the rose patterns. "Totally sexy. Anyways, friendly kisses… wonder what got into him." She murmured as she put the clothes back into the closet. Since it was near 6pm now, Kagome thought she'd take her shower, since tonight was Friday night and all and she had the entire house to herself.

She took a near hour bath. She got out and rubbed relaxation oils on her body. She put on her facemask and everything and tied her hair in a bun. She didn't feel like putting on her clothes so she kept on her towel and went back to her computer. She would put on her pj's later. She then logged onto Shikon chat room.

_Priestess of Darkness has just logged in._

'Hmm, nobody's on.' Kagome thought as she saw the computer watch reading 7:07.

She shrugged as she got up and walked to her closet. She frowned as her shoes toppled out from the top and some of her clothes too.

'Gotta reorganize this stuff.' She thought as she started putting the shoes on the bottom of the closet. Suddenly a ringing sound caught her attention. She whipped her gaze in time to see, _Stupid hentai! _login.

"Sango's on!" She grinned as she walked back, adjusting her towel.

**Stupid hentai: **hey kags!  
**Priestess of Darkness: **sup sango?  
**Stupid hentai: **eh same old. Miro being stupid again, askin me to bear his children.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **he like that. U do kno he lubz u eh? (winkz)  
**Stupid hentai: **ew no! Miro? ME? GROSS KAGOME!  
**Priestess of Darkness: **ROFLMFAO  
**Stupid hentai: **o.O; that was… long.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **eh yea, so?  
**Stupid hentai: **lol  
**Priestess of Darkness: **miro n me frend ain't on! Stupid bitches.  
**Stupid hentai: **uh… they're guys.

demonicxhanyou has just logged in 

**demonicxhanyou: **yo kags! Sup sango?  
**Stupid hentai: **alo kags frend.  
**Priestess of Darkness: **hey lover boy.  
**demonicxhanyou: **r u really gonna hold that marriage thin agains me?  
**Priestess of Darkness: **hell yea!  
**Stupid hentai: **say wa?  
**Priestess of Darkness: **he more of a hentai then miro-kun.  
**Stupid hentai: **ew gross! Wat the hell is rong with u?  
**demonicxhanyou: **-holds hands up in defense- dun b blamin me! Miro is a bad influence!  
**Priestess of Darkness: **wend u learn that word babe?  
**Stupid hentai: **HAHAH!  
**demonicxhanyou: **shut up. Ne wayz, u comin tomorra?  
**Priestess of Darkness: **yea, pik me up at… what 5 was it?  
**demonicxhanyou: **ye.  
**Stupid hentai: **ME LOST!  
**Priestess of Darkness: **his dads b-day party tomorra. He pickin me up.  
**Stupid hentai: **u temme this now?  
**Priestess of Darkness: **sorry sango-chan. Uh where miro?

_SOMEBODY BEAR ME A CHILD! PLEASE! has just logged in._

**SOMEBODY BEAR ME A CHILD! PLEASE: **rite here.  
**demonicxhanyou: **wats wif the name miro?  
**SOMEBODY BEAR ME A CHILD! PLEASE:** I need sumbody to carry on mah legacy.  
**Stupid hentai: **-snort-  
**Priestess of Darkness: **wered u two learn these words? Legacy? Influence?  
**SOMEBODY BEAR ME A CHILD! PLEASE: **we smart, eh kags frend? Newayz, y wun u tell us who he is kagz?  
**Priestess of Darkness: **I dun wanna share him! Sides, we'll tell u guys one day eh?  
**demonicxhanyou: **hopefully… so…

So the four –friends- talked for an hour before Souta came home and Kagome had to logoff.

**Priestess of Darkness: **souta's home. Ja guys!  
**demonicxhanyou: **imma leavin too… later.  
**Stupid hentai: **I am not stayin on with miro. Im leavin too!  
**SOMEBODY BEAR ME A CHILD! PLEASE: **aww.. alright then, later guys.

_Priestess of Darkness has just logged off._

_demonicxhanyou has just logged off._

_Stupid Hentai has just logged off._

_SOMEBODY BEAR ME A CHILD! PLEASE! has just logged off._

'This has been a long day,' Kagome thought as she took off her towel, put on some clothes and went to greet Souta.

.- Next morning -.

Kagome woke up at around 12:30 and totally freaked. Korari had gone to work that morning and Souta was playing games.

"SOUTA! IT'S UNCLE INU'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

Souta groaned. "Does it look like I remember when Uncle Inutaisho's birthday is? Sides I wasn't invited remember?"

"Oh yea, you're hated! Souta, warm up my curling iron!"

Souta sighed as he went to plug in his sisters curling iron as she jumped into the bath. After an hour bath Kagome walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She blow dried her hair and curled it, which took around an hour and a half. So at around 2pm, Kagome had her hair finished with. She sprayed hair spray on it to make it stay.

She then walked to her bedroom and shut the door, letting the towel drop. She put on her under garments and her pantyhose. Then she put on the black dress Inuyasha gave her. She adjusted it and made it looked very pretty, she then pulled her hair out from behind the dress and made it bounce prettily around her dress.

She smiled happy with what her body averagely looks like. Then she took out the red nail polish and put it on her fingers. She put on the first layer, waited for a few minutes before applying the second coat. After the second coat dried she put on the shiner. Within 10 minutes her nails were done and prettified.

At around 2:30, Kagome's dress was on and she had her nails done. She took out lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, foundation, everything. It took her another half an hour to put on her make up. She put on a thin line of eyeliner overtop her layer of foundation. Then she put on light pink eye shadow. She put on sexy red lipstick and used a dark brown lip pencil to out line her lips.

She put on a black and white diamond simple chain with long dangling earrings. On her fingers were rings. Her right hand had 3, one on index, other on middle and lastly on pinky. Her left had two, one on pinky and last on index. She had a thin gold chain bracelet on her left wrist.

To top it off she had a thin silver anklet hanging from her left foot, over her pantyhose. For shoes, she wore her mothers' party black shoes.

Kagome walked down in her entire clothing at 4:22 exact to see her brother watching T.V.

"Did you take a shower Souta?" She asked.

Souta nodded. "Ate breakfast too. Whoa nee-chan… you look different."

Kagome giggled. "Gee thanks Souta. Anyways… Yashie's coming soon, if you need anything call Sango alright?"

"Sure."

"So Souta," Kagome said sitting down, "How's Kim?" She asked, naming Souta's girlfriend.

Hitomi Kim Hiro was Souta's girlfriend. Her first name was Hitomi but she really didn't like that name so she goes with her middle name, Kim.

"She's cool,"

At around 4:42, Inuyasha… erm more like Jaken knocked on the door.

Kagome opened it to see him. "Hi. Uh, wasn't Yashie expected to pick me up at 5?"

Jaken nodded. "Yes Kagome-sama. However Master Inutaisho wanted Sir Souta to be in the masquerade as well. I have clothing and the mask."

Kagome smiled. "They really didn't have to send the tuxedo. Souta had one."

Jaken shrugged. "As the master wishes."

Kagome turned around. "SOUTA!"

Souta came rushing towards his sister.

**(If only my baby brother was that obedient. Hurmph)**

"Yea?"

"You're coming. Wear the tux Uncle Inutaisho sent you and put on the mask." Kagome said as she had the mask tucked neatly in her purse. She had a small neat black purse which was big enough to fit her cell phone, her credit cards and of course her mask.

Souta nodded rushed into the bathroom, put on the tuxedo and walked back out with a large, blood red mask adorning his face.

"Cute," Kagome said as they walked out of the shrine. Kagome shut the bamboo door and put a lock on it. Then followed Jaken to the limo. It was still early so nobody was coming to the Shrine now. Jaken opened the door and Kagome and Souta slid right in to find Inuyasha and of course.

"Yo Yashie!" Kagome squealed.

"Hi Yasha." Souta nodded.

"Hey you two. My oh my, Kagome you are look fine."

"Shut up pervert." Kagome glared at him.

"See that Souta. I'm now more of a hentai then Miroku."

Souta shook his head. "Nobody can beat Roku."

Inuyasha laughed as the rest of the ride went by quietly.

.- Takahashi residence -.

The party began at 5, and Inuyasha, Souta and Kagome arrived at 5:15. Inuyasha would obviously claim Kagome as his Sweetheart since the masques don't come off during the duration of the party.

Souta would use his usual excuse. His father worked for Inutaisho but quit after moving away to Egypt. Inutaisho sent invites to them and Souta came. However Souta was NOT to reveal his real name, not like he didn't know.

As soon as Souta, Kagome and Inuyasha entered, faces whipped in their direction.

"Is it so much of a surprise that I picked dad's guest and my Sweetheart up?" Inuyasha called.

Instantly, daughters of family friends rushed over to Kagome.

"Are you really his sweetheart? Can you take of the mask? Can you hint us of who you are? How is it like having Inuyasha, teen singer to be your best friend? Do you get special treatment? How is it like singing with THE Takahashi Inuyasha?…" And hundred more questions poured at Kagome.

She sent a helpless glance towards both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who, with Takahashi experience, warded off the girls.

"Thanks," Kagome murmured.

The dancing finally began.

Kagome and Inuyasha were obviously dancing first.

"Do you think Uncle will get us to sing something?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Dad knows we don't to slow songs."

Kagome giggled. "Of course."

Finally it was changing partners. Five million (exaggeration) came up to Kagome to ask her to dance as did Inuyasha. They managed to live through the entire changing partners dance until finally, Inuyasha asked Kagome again.

"Think you can live through the entire evening?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded but then pointed to Souta. "But I think he'll do better."

Inuyasha chuckled as girls swooned over Souta. "You think Kim'll get mad?" Inuyasha asked.

"She won't figure it out," Kagome winked.

"Cheeky." Inuyasha laughed as they continued to dance.

And for the rest of the evening, Kagome was content to know that Inuyasha's attention was on her… and only her.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? More like a fun chapter but the Naraku/Kikyo torturing Kagome/Inuyasha is soon coming up…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW check out my little sisters story! Her penname is **Lonely Angel of Serene **and her story is called **Roughly Smooth**. It's an Inuyasha fanfic and it's REALLY good! So please check it out ok? My sis will be totallyhappy! (And me too... make my sister and I happy, and Wolf Blossom updates faster... MUWAHAHAH)**


	6. Who is your Sweetheart?

**Awww… friendly kisses? What is Inuyasha up to? Hmm…**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

.- .- .- .- **Chapter 6:** Who is your Sweetheart?

And for the rest of the evening, Kagome was content to know that Inuyasha's attention was on her… and only her.

The party ended around midnight and tomorrow was Sunday… which also meant that Inuyasha had an interview with some lady from some news channel.

He decided to drop Souta and Kagome off early that night, so instead of the midnight which Kagome and Souta already planned, Inuyasha took them at 11. He held Kagome's hands as he led her and Souta to his car.

"I have a stupid interview tomorrow with god knows who. Fluffy will tell me. I'll drop you too home now." He said as Kagome got into his car. Souta climbed into the back and took off his mask.

"Wow… Nee-chan that party was so like that parties dad used to throw." Souta smiled sadly.

Kagome took off her mask and turned back to her brother. "Souta-kun, you were 4 when dad died… how could you remember?"

Souta shrugged. "I dunno. Guess it's one of those things."

Kagome smiled as she took off her shoes.

"Damn Sweetheart. You could kill a vampire with those." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh shut up all great singer." Kagome shot back as she stretched her toes. "Let's see you spend an evening with crazy fans spilling over you. I actually had two marriage proposals and 5 requests of singing Mr. Wonderful."

**(I don't own Mr. Wonderful. SMiLE.dk owns it aright? And the song Let's Go mentioned below, I don't own I either. Shawn Desman does. For more info check out my disclaimer alright.)**

"Ouch. Wasn't that your solo on Hanyou?" Inuyasha asked, referring to their CD

"Yea. And your solo was Let's Go right?"

"Yea, we only had two solos. Everything else is duet."

Kagome nodded knowingly. She turned to check on Souta and found he was already sleeping.

"Wonder if he'll be alright tonight." Kagome whispered.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"If ever Souta goes to sleep with Dad in his mind he has nightmares."

Inuyasha nodded knowing exactly what happened. Kagome, Korari, Souta and Akira all went to the beach. It was late night when they were returning home when a drunk madman crashed into their car. Akira had died instantly on the spot however Kagome, Korari and Souta stayed hospitalized for a few weeks.

Inuyasha arrived at their house and Kagome slightly shook Souta awake.

"Souta-kun, let's go inside." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's softness towards her brother.

"Augh." He murmured as he clung onto Kagome as she helped him out of the car. She waved bye to Inuyasha as she slowly led Souta up the stairs. He stumbled a few times but finally he got into his bed.

Kagome shook his head as she helped him change. He was half asleep and he was lolling his head back and forth as Kagome helped his shirt off.

"Get your own boxers on." She said. She got out of the room and went to change her self. She got into her green tank top and shorts and went back into Souta's room. He changed and was already crawling into bed. She kissed his forehead and smiled at his cute face.

"Night Souta,"

"Nee-chan…" He mumbled before turning. Kagome giggled as she went to wash her face and fall asleep too…

'Good night… my Inuyasha.' She thought as she faintly touched her lips before falling asleep.

.- Next Day -.

Inuyasha got up early and changed into some of Sesshomaru's clothing since half of his clothes were scattered around his bedroom.

He got into a pair of Sesshomaru's blue track pants and a tight muscle shirt. He left his closet grinning at himself.

'To bad Sesshomaru didn't pick his clothes up from the laundry room.' Inuyasha laughed to himself as he pulled on his runners and left to his car.

"Inuyasha, have some food!" Izayoi called.

"Later mom! I'm going to visit Sweetheart after my interview," Inuyasha called.

"Alright, tell her I said hi." Izayoi said from the dining room.

Inuyasha whistled a tune as he got into his car and drove to the T.V station.

It took him half and hour to drive to the station. He got out and walked in and waltzed up to the floor his Live Interview was taking place on. 'It kicks ass to be famous,' he grinned to himself as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Came a muffled voice. Inuyasha walked in to find Nazuda Tokijin, the same lady who interviewed him last time.

"Nazuda?" Inuyasha asked baffled.

"Oh hi Inuyasha. Yea I'm the interviewer again. Please take a seat, we're rolling in 5 minutes."

Inuyasha nodded as he sat down.

.- Kagome and Souta -.

Korari was at work that morning and Kagome and Souta were eating breakfast in the television room.

"Yashie has an interview today Souta." Kagome said as she ate a spoon of her cereal.

Souta nodded as he turned on the television just in time to see Inuyasha's face pop up.

"So Inuyasha, we're so glad you're back with us again. Unlike our last interview, this time we will be discussing… ah shall I say it nicely? Personal Life."

Inuyasha coughed. "Yea well, it's only fair we do. I've heard rumours that I'm gay… last I checked I still liked girls."

Nazuda laughed. "Why that's why we're here today, to clear up some things."

Inuyasha nodded. "Glad."

"Ok, to start off, you have a Sweetheart and a girlfriend am I correct?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Let me tell you something Nazuda. No matter where I go, the subject of Sweetheart does pop up. She was at my father's masquerade ball birthday party yesterday night and yes, she had 2-marriage proposal. Marriage? Only because she's my Sweetheart? And my girlfriend Kikyo has had strange letters in her mail saying that she owes somebody my boxers and what not. I do not, and do no appreciate random people spamming my Sweetheart aka best friend or my girlfriend."

Nazuda nodded. "Yes sir Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled. "Alright so on with the interview?"

Souta was laughing like a maniac. "What a buster!"

Kagome snorted. "Gee, he just had to use my marriage proposals as his little 'don't bug sweetheart' thing eh?"

Souta laughed even harder. "So he wasn't bluffing?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah, last night two people did propose to me."

Milk blew out of Souta's nose. "Perfect!"

Inuyasha leaned into his chair as Nazuda continued asking him questions.

"Alright, so we know that you've known your Sweetheart since you were a baby… does anybody else know who she is?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Depends. Family of course know who she is but outsiders don't… except one lucky bastard." Inuyasha glared into the television set, referring to Naraku.

"I see… and now, Sweethearts birthday is coming up soon am I correct?"

"Oh yes, about that. Her birthday is on October 28th and there is a Hanyou Live Concert happening in the open stadium in Downtown. I'm obviously going to be there and my band, consisting of my brother, my two male cousins and two of my female cousins. Vocalists is me and of course Sweetheart. She is going to be there but her face is hidden," Inuyasha winked into the camera.

Souta turned to his sister. "Are you really?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea, Yashie told me a few days ago."

Souta laughed. "So I get free tickets?'

"It wouldn't matter. You know Sesshomaru and he's the stage manager, ticket manager and drummer."

Souta nodded. "Oh and who are the band members? Kirara, Shiori, Sesshomaru, Ah and Un?"

Kagome laughed. "Those twins are such bastards!"

Souta smirked. "Remember last time Ah and Un were at Yasha's place?"

"They shoved his and Sesshomaru's face into the pie." Kagome laughed remembering a precious moment.

Kirara was Shiori's older sister and they were in the band. Kirara did keyboard and Shiori had percussion instruments around her. Tambourines, maracas, triangles you name it! Ah and Un were guitarists and they had a bass and electric guitar as their partners. Sesshomaru was drummer.

Kagome and Inuyasha were vocalists.

Anyway, the interview continued and Souta and Kagome finished their breakfast. Kagome got a wicked idea. She told Souta to go run and get her cell phone from the charger.

Souta got up and ran upstairs, grabbed his sisters phone and came back down and gave it to her.

"What you up to Nee-chan?"

"You think Yashie's phone is on?"

Souta laughed manically. "I bet it is…"

Kagome speed dialed Inuyasha's number and sure indeed his phone was on.

"Nee-chan! Why the hell would that loser keep his phone on?" Souta asked raising a brow.

"Because only family know his cell number, besides Kikyo and us and we all know he has an interview today. He doesn't expect us to call." Kagome grinned as the phone started ringing on T.V.

She saw Inuyasha frowned and pick it up. He glared into the television set as he picked it up.

"Who is it Inuyasha?" Nazuda asked.

"Somebody who's about to die." Inuyasha picked up and said in a very angry voice.

"What?"

"When are you coming over?"

"Why now?" He growled getting angrier.

"What the hell is your problem? I mean you're on national television might as well smile." Kagome scoffed.

"Why are you calling me now?" Inuyasha growled.

"Why isn't your phone off?" Kagome screamed.

That caused Inuyasha to shut up.

"Fine then, if you're so preoccupied with your interview don't bother coming over today. I have to take Souta date shopping anyways." Kagome mumbled as she turned off her phone.

Kagome hung up and got up. "Get dressed Souta. You have a date with Kim today and we need to get you clothes."

Souta moaned as he got up and went to get changed.

'Bastard Inuyasha…' Kagome thought as a faint blush erupted in her cheeks.

'But isn't that why I love him?' she thought.

Kagome turned off her cell phone for the rest of the day. She knew it was partly her fault but she just KNEW in her heart that Inuyasha had his phone on. Oh well, no reason for him to scream at her.

Souta and Kagome came home around 6 and Korari still wasn't home.

"Damn, I need a job to help mama." Kagome mumbled as she dumped some clothes and shoes on the floor. Souta bought two pairs of pants and three t-shirts.

"Go change, Kim's brother is picking you two up soon." Kagome said.

Kim Hiro, Souta's girlfriend had an older brother who was 20 and was engaged. Kagome and Kim's brother, Koto were really close. They've been through elementary and middle school together. Of course they did one year of high school before Koto went off to university.

"Alright Nee-chan," Souta mumbled before running upstairs to change.

Within 20 minutes Souta came downstairs and Koto and Kim were already for Souta.

"Make sure Koto picks you up at 9 ok Souta? If he's 15 minutes late call me up with your cell and I'll find someway to pick you up alright?" Kagome said yawning. She was feeling awkwardly tired and she might just go to bed now, but with the home phones and her cell phone with loud ringing volume, in case somebody calls.

"Alright Nee-chan. I have a key to the place so go to bed. You're tired."

Kagome smiled as she kissed her brother's forehead. "Bye,"

Souta waved as he left.

Kagome yawned again before going to her bedroom and collapsing onto the bed.

.- Morning -.

Kagome's alarm clock rung and she yawned and got up. 'So I slept all night.'

She went to Souta's room and shook him awake. "UP!" She screamed. Miroku was picking Kagome and Sango up today since Kagome was still pretty pissed at Inuyasha about yesterday… though it was half her fault.

Kagome's mother was at work so again, Koto, Kim's brother would be picking him up.

They slowly got ready without saying a single word to each other. Finally when they went downstairs, Kagome busted him about his date.

"So, how was it?"

"Fun as hell Kagome-nee-chan." Souta grinned.

"Like?" Kagome smiled.

"Well, we did kiss,"

Kagome squealed. "WAIII!"

Souta blushed. Kagome suddenly pouted.

"No fair, my baby brother has a girlfriend and I'm still single."

Souta came and patted Kagome's head. "It's ok Nee-chan. A boy one day will see what you're worth. Though he'd probably be blind."

"You little monkey!" Kagome screamed. But a honking stopped her.

"Saved by Miro and Sango." Souta laughed as Kagome left, glaring at Souta.

Kagome ran into Miroku's car and grinned. "Sango, why don't you drive?"

Miroku pouted. "Why?"

"You drive like a granny." Sango grinned as she shoved Miroku over. Miroku pouted. "IT'S MY CAR!"

"Yea well you're our boy." Kagome laughed as Sango took off.

They arrived at school in three minutes. Kagome was laughing happily as Miroku was sheet white.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THAT POOR LADYBUG!" Miroku cried.

"Ladybug, shmadybug, who cares! We got to school on time!"

Miroku frowned. "Sango, we have spare first."

Sango shrugged. "So, I'll escort Kagome to her class."

Miroku shook his head. He went to the locker room to check if his soccer uniform was still there. He forgot he left it there after tryouts last week.

Kagome had ignored Inuyasha all weekend. She did kind of feel guilty but his phone was on!

"Oh Kagome, did you see the interview with Inuyasha yesterday?" Sango asked. Kagome winced as she saw Inuyasha walk by them.

"Yea?" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha stopped at his locker, which was right beside Kagome's.

"Somebody called him, it was so freaky he was so pissed off."

Kagome shrugged. "Must've been somebody annoying…"

That caused Inuyasha to shoot Kagome a look. He continued to rummage through his locker.

"Oh yea, and Kouga and Hojo are going to ask you out."

Kagome started coughing as Sango accidentally shut the locker on her finger. "OWWWWWW! SANGO YUE!" Kagome screamed.

Sango winced as Inuyasha's eyes widened seeing Kagome's red fingers.

"Oh shit Kagome I'm sorry!"

"Fuck the fingers, what's this about Kouga and Hojo?" Kagome asked, totally forgetting Inuyasha and her fingers.

"Kouga told Miroku, since they're both on the soccer team together, that he's going to ask you out. Miroku overheard Hojo on Saturday at the mini mall that he's going to ask you out."

Kagome whistled low. "A pansy and a very possessive wolf man."

Sango snorted. "A pansy? Isn't that what your friend calls him?"

Kagome glared at Sango. "Don't say that bastards name ever."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome as she walked off. First period bell rung and they all rushed to class.

Kagome sat in Musical Theater class rubbing her fingers. They were turning purple and splotchy. She didn't even look at Inuyasha as her fingers throbbed even more. Around half way through the period, Kagome seriously couldn't take the pain.

"Kaguya-sensei." Kagome called.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can I get ice?"

"Why?"

"My friend slammed my locker on my fingers."

Kaguya winced as she nodded. Kagome had tears in her eye, that's how much her fingers were hurting. She breezed past Inuyasha to go get ice from the office.

After two minutes Inuyasha got insanely worried so he asked if he could go to the bathroom. Kaguya allowed him and he ran off to where he would expect Kagome to be at, the third floor abandoned girls toilet.

He rushed in and indeed he saw Kagome running her hand under cold water while putting ice on it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I just had to keep my fingers when I knew Sango would shut he locker… stupid Inuyasha… stupid me… stupid phone… stupid… AHHH!" Kagome screamed as her fingers throbbed even more.

Without caring Inuyasha sprang forward and grabbed Kagome's fingers.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Stay quiet." He said softly as he wrapped her fingers around the plastic bag the ice was in.

"But…"

"I was worried." Inuyasha said before leaving.

Kagome smiled knowing he wasn't entirely too mad. She walked into class a few minutes after Inuyasha did.

"Kagome, Inuyasha… I was telling the class that you need to work on your mini play for the rest of the period."

Kagome sighed as she sat down beside Inuyasha.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"What we did the last time we did this play. Except we take all the characters. You be the evil fairy, good fairy, the mother of the princess, and the princess. I'll be the father of the girl, the prince and the… wait I can't do two roles in the same scene."

"Just pretend some old lady told him the legend. I'll take that role." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded as he jotted something's down.

"What about the kiss," He asked as he face her.

Kagome kissed her fingers. "We'll figure that out later…

.- After school -.

Archery practice was cancelled that day because of injury on the captain. It will resume tomorrow. Soccer practice was on.

Everybody left the change room to go to the field to get warmed up. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone thinking everybody was gone but didn't realize Miroku was back in again to find his goalie gloves. Miroku hid behind lockers as Inuyasha dialed somebody's number.

"Hello? Sweetheart?"

Miroku's eyes widened.

"Yea… listen I'm really sorry about the… no you don't need to apologize, it was me that got mad at you for calling."

Miroku took in the fact that his Sweetheart called during the interview.

"No… yea I left my phone on… great lesson of life Sweetheart. Anyways, I'm coming over tonight and I'm sleeping over tonight. I know your mom's going to work extra tonight and your brother can't cook. You have bad fingers so I'll cook for you."

Miroku frowned. 'Kagome had injured fingers… nah the possibilities are against me. Kagome hates him!'

Miroku quickly ran out of the change room as Inuyasha shut off his phone.

"Who is she?" he muttered to himself as he ran to his goalie post.

* * *

**Now wasn't that great? No not really it was a sad chapter but Naraku schemes soon… what does he scheme? You have to wait and find out!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	7. Sleeping Death

**Miroku ALMOST found out… hahah but what?**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

.- .- .- .- **Chapter 7:** Sleeping Death

"Who is she?" he muttered to himself as he ran to his goalie post.

.- That evening -.

Soccer practice ended and Miroku was hitching a ride with Inuyasha. Kagome had Sango over at her house and Souta was out with his girlfriend Kim that night.

Kagome yawned as she spread her self over her sofa.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" Sango asked for a billionth time.

"No man Sango! My friend is coming over and he said he was goi-" as if right on time, Kagome's cell rung. She looked at the number and it said 'Inuyasha calling, answer?'

Kagome grinned as she flipped open the phone.

"Hey!"

On Inuyasha's end, he just dialed Kagome number, it being a big risk since Miroku was in the car. "Hi Sweetheart."

Miroku's head whipped in Inuyasha's direction.

'Now more then ever am I curious to figure out who she is… injured fingers… how many girls had injured fingers in our grade today?'

Only one name screamed in Miroku's head but he was trying to ignore it. 'KAGOME!'

"When are you coming?" Kagome asked him.

"Soon, I'm dropping Miroku off right now."

"Sango's over at my place right now."

"Really? Tell her I said hi."

"HI!" Sango screamed into the phone. Inuyasha laughed. "Funny, anyways I'll be there in half an hour."

"Alright, I'll get Sango out by then."

"OI!" Sango screamed.

"You guys are riots. Anyways, later Sweetheart."

"Bye!" Kagome squealed as she hung up.

**(Miroku couldn't hear the convo)**

"So was that your friend?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Of course! Who else would it be? Now Sango, I need you to leave in a safe procedure so I can get the stupid house ready for him."

"Now I'm starting to think like Miroku," Sango muttered.

"EW!" Kagome shrieked.

"Well gods help me! Just the way you phrased that sentence Kagome."

"You need to cut back on your Miroku dosage. Anyways, why don't you go out with the poor guy? He's been after you since day one!"

Sango blushed. "He's a hentai."

"A hentai that makes you blush my dear." Kagome pointed out.

"Damn you. Anyway, your mom isn't home and neither is Souta or myself, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You mean don't do anything Miroku would do." Kagome winked.

Sango laughed as she got up. She hugged Kagome before leaving.

Just as Sango left Kagome went to get her self a glass of water, her fingers wrapped in bandages.

'At least Inuyasha apologized.' She thought to herself.

She sat back down on the sofa and flicked on the radio using her remote. The song, Whisky Lullaby by Kagome and Inuyasha turned on.

"What are we? The nations top singers?" Kagome muttered to her self as she heard her voice come on. Just then she hear walking on the top floor. She knew it was Inuyasha right away. He usually climbed the Goshinboku at the back of their house and walked in to her bedroom.

"Hey Yashie!" She yelled as he waltzed down the stairs.

"Hi Sweetheart." He grinned as he lightly brushed his lips over hers. Kagome had to pray to the gods she wasn't blushing like a ladybug.

"What's for dinner?" Kagome grinned.

"Ramen, veggies, and curry." Inuyasha smirked as he walked into the kitchen with Kagome hot on his trail.

"Wow yum! You should be the next cook at your place, not Fluffy."

Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha started chopping veggies as Kagome sat at the dining table.

"That smells awfully good." She grinned.

"Thanks,"

Finally, after half an hour of chopping, and dicing and mincing, and sautéing, the food was on the stove cooking as Inuyasha and Kagome sat down on the sofa for some alone time. Souta was at Kim's house and Korari was working overtime.

"So," Inuyasha said.

"You notice, Souta's girlfriend and Kikyo have the same last name."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Hiro? Kim's last name is Hiro?"

Kagome nodded.

"Weird. I'll ask her of some family named Hitomi Kim Hiro."

Kagome laughed. "I love her first name. If I never have a kid, I'm naming her Hitomi."

"And you'll name your son Inuyasha."

Kagome snorted. "As if."

Inuyasha chuckled. "So what are we going to do about our Sleeping Beauty performance?"

"We have everything planned out, and as far as memorizing the lines go, Yashie we're singers, we memorize our lyrics all the time. Some two or three lines for a class play isn't a big deal."

Inuyasha nodded. "And the kiss?"

Kagome sighed as her shoulders slumped. "I'm… not to sure."

"We could just… call it another friendly kiss?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome shrugged. "That could work you know. But, I was thinking… it is a Musical Theater course right? Singing is a big issue along with acting… so if we need to sing at any point…" Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "They'll recognize your voice."

Kagome nodded. "Yea."

"You could try and sing differently."

"That could work, only if I haven't used every single damn pitch of my voice for our Hanyou CD."

"What do you mean?"

"I did high pitch, low pitch, regular, squeak… everything you can imagine."

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess you're right. But we'll worry about that later."

Kagome nodded knowing what that meant…

"Chow time."

Inuyasha served up two platters of food as Kagome ate tenderly with her injured hand. Inuyasha saw the faint purple blotches and winced.

"It's my fault eh?" He asked.

"Not really, Sango slammed the locker on my fingers." Kagome smiled.

"But you were mad at me for being mad at you."

Kagome shrugged. "It'll heal."

Inuyasha still looked worried as they continued to eat.

They finished eating and decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow they had to go to school early to practice for their Sleeping Beauty performance in three days.

Kagome yawned as she sat in bed. She waited for Inuyasha to come out of the bathroom. Souta came home already and greeted Inuyasha before going to bed. Since Kagome and Inuyasha grew up together, they got used to sleeping in the same bed if either were to sleep over.

Kagome lay down as Inuyasha settled in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Sweetheart,"

"Night Yashie…"

_.- Kagome's Dream -._

_Kagome dreamt that she was in a fairy tale… the same fairy tale she was going to present to the class. Sleeping Beauty…_

_However this tale was dark and treacherous. It was twisted and unholy… it was Sleeping Death._

_Princess Kagome loved using bows and arrows. On her 16th birthday she was presented with a bow and arrow for archery purposes. However, a curse bestowed upon her was long forgotten after her father, King Akira had died._

"_Kagome," said her little brother, Prince Souta._

"_Yes?"_

"_Kaede has a gift for your 16th." Souta said as Kaede stepped out from the bushes._

_Kaede was Kagome's trainer. She trained Kagome to use magical powers that inhabited her soul. Kaede handed her the bow and arrow and Kagome released it, it hitting a tree. Souta smiled._

"_Great job Kagome,"_

"_Thanks Souta."_

_Kagome walked over to get the arrow back put her finger pricked it… and she fell unconscious._

"_KAGOME!" Souta screamed…_

_Kagome then saw herself sleeping in silk sheets as her mother, Korari, brother Souta, her trainer Kaede and her Jii-chan wept for her. _

"_Kagome!" Souta shook her._

_Korari held his hand. "Leave it Souta. How we could have forgotten this curse, I do not know… but I remember that the witch said that a true lovers kiss shall awaken her."_

_Kaede and Jii-chan ordered all of the Kingdome's men come and kiss Kagome… slowly men kissed her. Kagome saw Hojo, Akitoki, Menomaru, Shippo, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and lots of others kiss her, but still she did not awake._

_Hundreds of years passed and her family died off. Rose vines covered the castle as a fairy, Sango watched over her sleeping body._

_Finally, after five hundred years passed, a young prince from a foreign land happened to cross by the castle Kagome slept in._

"_My grandfather, Myoga has told me about this," he muttered to himself._

_Sango, Kagome's guardian fairy flew in front of him._

"_Who are you?" She said._

"_Inuyasha Takahashi from the Western Lands." He replied his sword at the battle position._

_Sango nodded as she pointed to the vines._

"_Many have entered, none of crossed and none have returned. If you can make it through to Princess Kagome and awaken her, you are truly her loved one… but I fear I must warn you. An evil resides in this forest for the past 200 years… a shape shifter named Naraku, I bid you adieu." And Sango flew away._

_Inuyasha pulled out his faithful sword, Tetsusaiga as he used attacks upon attacks to cut the vines, however half way through the vines started to clear as he noticed a black castle in the horizon. Inuyasha mounted his two headed creature Ah Un who has been followed him the entire time. Inuyasha looked back to find his fellow knight, Miroku missing_

_Ah Un flew towards the castle but a barrier blocked him._

"_WHO GOES?" Came a booming voice._

"_Inuyasha, who are you?" He growled._

"_Naraku," He smirked as he appeared out of nowhere._

"_What do you want from me?" Inuyasha asked as he dismounted Ah Un with his sword pulled out._

"_Your life," Naraku hissed as he took off Inuyasha's head with one strike of his poisonous arm. He laughed as Inuyasha's eyes went dull as it rolled away._

_Naraku then formed Inuyasha's appearance as he waltzed into the Castle. Sango appeared in front of him and tried her very best to stop him._

_Naraku managed to stun Sango as he went to the tower room where Kagome was sleeping._

"_I've been waiting 200 years to find your loved one and now that I have taken his form,"_

_Naraku leaned forward and kissed Kagome. She awoke, her eyes opened slightly as she noticed a fine looking man in front of her._

_Her eyes fully opened as Naraku went back to his real form. Kagome screamed as she pushed her self up against he headboard as Naraku pinned her against it._

"_Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," He growled._

"_Who are you?" Kagome screamed as Naraku pressed forward, his hot breath splashing against her face._

"_Naraku, and I have come…"_

_He brought his right hand in front of her as his nails grew, "To kill you…" he used his nails and sliced off Kagome's head._

_Naraku laughed as he left the castle._

"_The Sleeping Beauty is now the Sleeping Dead." He roared as he mounted Ah Un and flew away…_

_.- End -._

Kagome woke up panting; sweat dripping off of her face as she recalled her dream moments ago. Inuyasha woke up from the movement to see Kagome sitting with her knees pressed against her chest.

"Sweetheart?" He said, his panic rising as he sat up and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome turned and dug her face into his shoulder as she clung onto him, crying her eyes out.

"Sweetheart what happened?" He asked.

"I dreamt… that… Naraku… killed us…" She cried, cutting out the entire Sleeping Beauty theme of it.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "You dreamt that eh?"

"Inuyasha I was so scared… he was kissing me in your body and then transformed into him and took off my head."

That caused Inuyasha's blood boil even further. "Kissing you in MY body?"

Kagome whimpered as she clung onto him even tighter. Inuyasha glanced at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning.

"Let's get something to drink and you tell me everything,"

Kagome nodded as they went down to have some hot chocolate.

Finally, after preparing it and finishing it, Kagome told Inuyasha her entire dream. Inuyasha nodded and swore a few times throughout but he was a very good listener.

"And he killed me, you and stunned Sango?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha put the cups in the sink and went to hug Kagome. "Shhh," He rubbed her hair.

"It'll be alright," He murmured as he felt her shoulders shake, proving she was crying again.

"He won't get you Kagome, not while I'm around." He murmured as he led her to the sofa. He sat down as Kagome lay down on his lap, a few minutes later she fell asleep.

Korari having heard some noise came down to check it out and saw Kagome and Inuyasha on the sofa.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered as she saw him tense up. He turned around the blew out a breath of relief.

"It's only you,"

Korari nodded. "What happened?"

"Kagome had a bad dream and we came to get hot chocolate."

Korari nodded again. "Alright, want me to take her up for you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, go back to bed."

Korari smiled as she left back to bed. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked back to her bedroom. He lay her in bed and got in after her. He kissed her softly on her forehead before laying down.

'What the fuck is wrong with me? What am I feeling for Kagome? I can't **feel these things** for my best friend… that's just not right… and besides, I'm dating Kikyo,'

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome's sleeping figure…

'But still,'

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Hope you liked it! That dream Kagome had, it will come back further along in the story… anyways stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Oh a dream that is totally freaky? HAHA! I was told that I turned a very nice fairy tale to a Stephen King moment. LOL! I'm not THAT dark people!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

.- .- .- .- **Chapter 8:** Sleeping Beauty

'But still,'

Three days passed and it was time for the performances the Musical Theater group had been working on.

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to actually kiss when Prince 'Inuyasha' awakens the sleeping Princess 'Kagome'.

Kagome and Inuyasha was the third group to perform. The first one was Souten and Shippo and the second was Kouga and Ayame.

Kouga winked at Kagome as he sat beside Ayame.

"Ugh,"

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hojo asked me out yesterday and I declined. Kouga thinks it's because I like him."

Inuyasha's blood started boiling. 'I'm gonna murder Hopo.'

Inuyasha looked at Kouga who was smiling at Kagome. Kagome slightly smiled back at him before returning her gaze at the teacher who was telling them about today's plays.

"The Halloween dance is next month, got a date?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"No," Kagome whispered back. "But I probably would have to go with Hojo since Ayame likes Kouga."

Inuyasha scowled as the teacher called up Souten and Shippo to do Snow White. Their performance lasted 10 minutes before it was Kouga and Ayame. They did Little Red Riding Hood. Their show was 7 minutes.

Finally it was Sleeping Beauty Inuyasha and Kagome. They went down with a bag full of costumes.

Oh yes, costumes were a must. If you didn't have a costume you instantly fail the project.

Kagome was in a princess dress and Inuyasha a prince clothing.

They had a doll to play the baby. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to start the play after the Princess was cursed.

"Oh, what do we do about our daughter?" Kagome cried, fake tears streaming down her eyes. Inuyasha hugged her as he rubbed her back.

"I shall banish all spinning wheels in my Kingdome. Our daughter will not fall into a sleeping death at the age of 16… I promise you that my Queen…"

Now it forwards to where Kagome pricks her finger. She was still wearing her princess outfit.

"What is this?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He was playing the old lady… (tee hee).

"This," Inuyasha had to higher his voice, "is a spinning wheel. My child, do you wish to try?"

Kagome nodded as she touched the fake spinning wheel. She pricked her finger and screamed before falling onto the floor. She quickly scampered away to play the role as the queen.

'Kagome' as the queen rushed in. "What happ- PRINCESS!" She screamed seeing a dead 'princess' on the 'floor'.

"Queen… I did not… I did not…"

"You are dismissed!" Kagome cried as she sank to her knees. Inuyasha ripped off the black robe he was wearing to make him look like an old lady revealing his prince outfit.

"What happened?" He said rushing in to find Kagome crying on the floor.

"My baby! She pricked her finger." Kagome cried latching onto Inuyasha.

"Oh dear god," He gasped as the scene changed.

Kagome changed into a fairy costume and Inuyasha put on a cape and a fake sword, showing he's the prince.

Prince Inuyasha walked into the forest (a bunch of string) to find a Fairy flying above.

"You shall proceed and I shall guard you." She said before flying away. Inuyasha walked forward and Kagome pulled off the other layer of clothing revealing her princess costume. She lay on the floor as Inuyasha knelt down beside her.

"What a fair princess,"

Inuyasha bent forward and brushed his lips over her lips. Everybody gasped, anticipating this moment. Kagome faintly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha kneeling over her.

"My prince," She breathed as he picked her up bridal style.

The play finished.

Everybody was applauding. Kaugya-sensei stood up, giving them a standing ovation.

"Kagome, Inuyasha… that was too realistic. You guys portrayed many feelings in different characters perfectly."

Kagome squealed as Inuyasha chuckled. They returned o their seat however unknown to everybody else; Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a squeeze.

During Kagome and Inuyasha's spare and lunch (second and third) a lot of things happened. Inuyasha went out to eat with Kikyo so Kagome ate with Ayame and Kouga.

"So Kagome, do you have anybody for the Halloween dance?" Kouga asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yea, I'm planning on going with Hojo."

Ayame sent a look of 'I LOVE YOU' to Kagome.

Kagome smiled back at he as Hojo walked up to them. Hojo had second spare fourth lunch. Sango was sleeping in today since she had first and second off and so did Miroku.

"Hey Kagome, are you going to the dance with anybody?"

"I was hoping I could go with you." Kagome smiled at Hojo.

Kouga shot a look of disgust towards Hojo's direction as he smiled and walked off.

"Wow, you just dumped Kouga for Hojo." Ayame laughed.

"Yea well, I know somebody else who would die for Kouga."

Kouga's eyebrow rose. "Really? Who?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

Kouga looked pleading. "Please, come on Kagome, we're buddies!"

"Well, Kouga, old **buddy,** old **pal,** old **chum-o-mine**," Kagome grinned, "I promised her I can't tell. And besides, I've only known you since our first year of high school."

"She's mean," Kouga groaned as he looked at Ayame.

"I know, try being her best friend for four years."

"AYAME! You're supposed to be praising me." Kagome pouted.

"Sorry, I was told to always tell the truth." Ayame winked.

"I have deranged friends." Kagome moaned.

Kouga laughed. "I don't think deranged describes us Kagome."

Kagome giggled as she got up. "I'll see ya guys later." She said before throwing her trash away. She was starting to go to the bathroom before a hand shot out, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a deserted classroom.

Kagome screamed but they shoved a piece of cloth in her mouth.

"Now listen carefully. I'm leaving to Canada tonight and will be back before your Hanyou stage performance… Higurashi Kagome, you will be mine… I couldn't take you then, but I'll take you this time."

Kagome's eyes widened seeing Naraku step out of the classroom.

'Oh god no…'

Kagome ran to the bathroom and splashed her face. She got out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hey Sweetheart." He grinned. Kagome could hear Kikyo in the background.

"Naraku… he just… he caught me and pulled me into a classroom."

"HE WHAT?"

"Yea, he said that he's going to Canada today but he'll be back before our stage show. Um… and he also said that he couldn't take me then but he'll take me this time."

"Fuck this! Sweetheart, stay close to your friends as much as possible… I'll come visit you tonight."

"Alright, I love you…"

"I love you too."

Kagome hung up and sighed.

'Dammit Inuyasha! Why do you make me feel like this?'

Kagome walked back to Ayame and Kouga, listening to Inuyasha.

'I hope Naraku doesn't do anything.' They both thought at the same time.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter was short but the good stuff will begin soon alright? Kagome's identity… you need to wait to find out what'll happen.**

**And now Naraku is after Kagome…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	9. Hanyou Part 1

**People have been asking me if Kikyo hears Inuyasha say I Love You to his sweetheart.**

**Yes, she DOES hear him say that but it all connects in later to the story. And Inuyasha, if Kikyo says I Love You too him, he says same, and if he says it first, he says I Love You More… and Kikyo replies with I love you too… but that all comes in later.**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

.- .- .- .- **Chapter 9:** Hanyou Part 1

'I hope Naraku doesn't do anything.' They both thought at the same time.

During the month coming, Inuyasha made sure to spend lots of time with his girlfriend Kikyo because since Naraku was in Canada, Kagome was safe for the time being.

Kikyo also complained that Inuyasha had been neglecting her so he had made sure to give her a lot of things.

"Oh Inu-kun!" She squealed. "You didn't have to get me a 24k gold necklace." But her tone was laced with molasses.

Inuyasha shrugged as he saw Kagura, Kanna, Kagome and Sango walk by.

"Oh Kagome, are you going to the Hanyou concert next week?" Sango asked.

Kagura and Kanna started laughing and Inuyasha hid a smile.

"What's so funny?" Sango frowned.

"Kagome hates Inuyasha, would she really waste her time going to a concert based on him?" Kagura asked.

"She does have a point." Kagome pointed out, looking Inuyasha in the eye for a split second.

Inuyasha bowed his head and took out his cell phone. Kagome knew instantly and started to walk out of the school. He dialed Kagome's number and she picked up, with Sango, Kagura and Kanna behind her.

"Hi Sweetheart," He said.

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha when she heard him call hi 'sweetheart'.

"Hey," Kagome said nodding at Kagura who knew it was Inuyasha. Kagura grabbed Sangos' arm and pulled her away, leaving Kagome and Kanna with the phone.

"Did Sesshomaru give you your outfit yet?"

"Yea he did," Kagome said referring to the outfit she would be wearing to the Hanyou concert next week.

Kagome turned to Kanna and mouthed, 'When's Naraku back?'

"A day before the concert." Kanna murmured. Kagome nodded as Kanna and herself walked to Memorial Park.

"Is… she still with you?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha said as he pecked Kikyo's cheek.

"Oh gee. I gotta go now, Kanna and I have a date."

"You're dumping me for her?" Inuyasha teased.

"Of course," Kagome grinned as Kanna struck a pose.

"Alright, see ya at my house later Sweetheart."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too," Inuyasha hung up but then Kikyo's nails dug into his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Why the hell do you always 'I love you Sweetheart' and never me?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I always tell you, I love you more Kikyo."

"So, I'm your girlfriend, you should **ONLY** tell **ME** that you **LOVE ME**!" Kikyo screamed.

"She's my friend from childhood Kikyo, and not even you can change that." And he walked off, leaving a very dissed up Kikyo.

'Childhood friend? How much I can change Inuyasha, you'll see.'

Days past and Inuyasha had been avoiding Kikyo ever since that incident. It was the day before the concert and Naraku was back and in their Math class again.

'Dammit,' Kagome thought as Naraku smirked at her before taking his seat.

"You're mine," He hissed.

Miroku glared at Naraku. Sango had told him the story of how Naraku tried to rape Kagome so Miroku was being very protective of his lady friend.

Inuyasha had to give Miroku props on the growl. Tonight Kagome would sleep over at Inuyasha house and tomorrow, Sesshomaru, Rin, herself and Inuyasha were gonna drive to the Stadium.

The day went by fast and Sango, Miroku and Ayame crowded Kagome. Ayame too knew off the Naraku scene years ago.

"So, Kagome, you're going with Hojo to the Halloween dance?" Sango asked.

"Yea. Kouga asked but Ayame likes him." Kagome winked at Ayame who blushed.

"So sweet." Sango laughed.

Miroku looked Sango in the eye. "My beloved Sango,"

"No." Sango growled. Miroku, for once, looked genuinely hurt. Kagome looked at Sango. "What was that for?"

"I ain't bearing his kid!"

"He was gonna ask you to go to the dance with him Sango!" Kagome gestured to the Miroku who was walking away.

Sango's eyes widened. "What?"

"GO!" Ayame and Kagome screamed as she ran after him.

"Girls," Ayame and Kagome giggled.

That night, Korari drove Kagome to Inuyasha's house. Korari used a rental car because if she used her real car, people would get the plate number. Korari drove to the back and Kagome got out, waving bye.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Souta said.

"Ja ne Mama! Souta!" And Kagome ran inside.

Tomorrow… is the show.

.- Next day -.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru already left for the Stadium early that morning. Kagome got into costume. She was wearing a mini black skirt with a red tight halter-top her clothing was matching Inuyasha. He was wearing baggy pants and a red muscle shirt.

To keep her identity hidden, she put her hair up in a bun with chopsticks, leaving some locks out and had a bandana tied around her mouth. A black bandana.

Kagome's headset mike would be locked to her ear and the mike would be in front of her mouth, and the bandana covering the mouth and the mike piece. So Kagome's voice will be clear instead of muffled as if she were singing with the mike outside of her bandana.

Inutaisho, Rin, Izayoi and Kagome drove to the Stadium later.

Upon arriving, they found that audience members had already filled up the seats. Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku on front row seat.

'Oh god,' she thought as Rin and herself ran backstage.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome rushed in.

"Yea,"

Inuyasha handed her the headset and Rin hugged them both for good luck.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm announcing you two in."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, as they got ready at the entrance of the stage. Kagome clicked her mike on, as did Inuyasha.

"Ladies and Gents, Boys and Girls, Inuyasha and his Sweetheart!" Sesshomaru roared as Kagome and Inuyasha rushed out with their mikes on.

"HELLO JAPAN!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome waved to everybody.

The crowed was cheering and yelling and screaming and laughing and well… just about enjoying.

"Welcome to the Hanyou show Japan, and today do we have a show up for you! We'll be singing the ENTIRE Hanyou CD plus some extra songs that YOU guys requested at the official Inuyasha website." Inuyasha grinned as he spoke into his headset.

"So sit back… or in your case STAND UP and ENJOY!" Kagome screamed as everybody started cheering. The lights dimmed as the band members, Kirara, Shiori, Ah Un, and Sesshomaru got to their instruments.

"The first song is My Boo." Kagome said as the music started.

**Queue in Lyrics**

Everybody cheered as Kagome finished off the song.

"Sweetheart, that was beautiful." Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh please, it was all Ah and Un. They play their instruments so perfectly." Kagome grinned as the twins bowed.

"Oh hurt me Sweetheart." Inuyasha said as he put his hand over his heart.

"Isn't that what I live for?"

"She's evil… ANYWAYS! How would you guys like the song At the Beginning?"

The crowed cheered again.

"THEN HIT IT SESSHOMARU!" Kagome roared as the music began.

**Queue in Lyrics**

Every body clapped as Kagome took a deep breath.

"Tired yet Sweetheart?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh you're waiting for that aren't you?" Kagome scoffed.

"Alright then, I'll do my solo next. You go take a drink of water." Inuyasha teased.

"No, I'll do my solo."

"No, it's alright Sweetheart."

Kagome turned to the audience. "Who wants Inuyasha's solo?" Everybody cheered.

"Who wants Sweethearts?" Inuyasha asked. Everybody cheered louder.

Kagome smirked. "Guess I win Inuyasha."

"Fine, I'll go backstage then." And Inuyasha left.

Kagome laughed. "Here's my Solo, Mr. Wonderful!"

**Queue in Lyrics**

"YAY SWEETHEART!" A bunch of girls screamed when Kagome finished.

"Now aren't I a much more better singer then the pathetic Inuyasha?" Kagome winked.

Inuyasha walked out frowning at Kagome. "Oh hardly Sweetheart."

"Really? Without me you wouldn't have the Hanyou CD. It's an entire duet of you and me Inuyasha."

"I would have hired somebody."

"Then where's the fun in that? I remember a time we had an ice cream fight when recording Whisky Lullaby."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Ah yes, I remember that too."

"See? And if it was some next girl, it wouldn't have been so much fun eh?"

"She's to smart for her own good."

"That's why you LUB me?" Kagome giggled.

"Of course," Inuyasha grinned.

"Alright, now Inuyasha's solo." Kagome grinned as she left the stage.

"Get ready," Inuyasha grinned. "For Let's Go."

**Queue in Lyrics**

Kagome walked out eying Inuyasha. "Since when did you ever go to a club without me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Babe, it's only a song!"

"Yea I know, but what the hell inspired you for that song Inuyasha?"

"When I saw you dancing to Mr. Wonderful."

"You watch me dance?" Kagome raised a brow and the crowd laughed.

"Well… it's kinda hard not too! You basically live at my house."

Kagome turned back to the audience. "See what he does to me? Now he's saying that I can't go over anymore!"

Everybody booed.

"See, even they agree with me." Kagome smirked.

"You are evil." Inuyasha laughed.

"Aside from that, what song do we have next?"

Inuyasha looked at the crowd. "How about Moment?"

Everybody clapped as Kagome and Inuyasha took their dancing position. This was one song that they choreographed and it was a pretty good dance.

**Queue in Lyrics**

Everybody clapped and jumped around when Kagome and Inuyasha finished singing.

"Alright, LAST SONG BEFORE Intermission number 1!" Kagome screamed.

Everybody booed hearing Intermission.

"We'll be back!" Inuyasha amended.

"Time for Whisky Lullaby!"

**Queue in Lyrics**

"YAAAA!" Everybody cheered manically as the two-finished singing the Lullaby.

"We rock!" Kagome grinned.

"Props to our band!" Inuyasha said as everybody applauded for Sesshomaru, Kirara, Ah, Un and Shiori.

"Time for our intermission! Be back in half an hour folks!" Kagome grinned as everybody started exiting the stadium for food.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned off their headsets and exited the stage. Inuyasha proposed they get a snack and go for a walk before talking with their family.

They crept out with their water bottles in their hands.

Kagome kept her mouth cover on as they walked around the stadium.

"That was fun!" Kagome squeaked.

"Now wasn't it?"

"We should do stage shows more often!"

"Oh dream on! You know how hard it is?"

"Yea so?"

Inuyasha laughed as they walked into the corridor… and there they saw…

"Kikyo," Inuyasha breathed.

**

* * *

I'm musical! Haha not even! Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**This chapter is 3 parts for the entire show, or else the songs make my chapter look to long and very boring!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**OH btw, did you like the songs I used?**


	10. Hanyou Part 2

**Part 2 time!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 10:** Hanyou Part 2

"Kikyo," Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome spun around; making sure the handkerchief was firmly tied around her mouth. She then slightly turned around to see Kikyo sneering.

"Hello Inu-kun," Kikyo purred as she inched towards Inuyasha. Kagome had a look of disgust as she inched away from them.

"How'd you get here? The guards were supposed to stop you from coming in," Inuyasha said as he kissed Kikyo firmly on the lips.

"Yea, but I snuck in."

Kagome shook her head as she was about to walk off but Kikyo quickly grabbed her wrist.

"So, you're the Sweetheart eh?" Kikyo said scornfully.

Kagome shrugged not daring to talk normally to Kikyo. Kikyo knew Kagome's voice fully well and when Kagome was up on stage she was either singing or screaming, and the only person who has ever heard her either sing or scream was Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, Kikyo… none of them knew of Kagome's singing voice.

"Can't talk?"

Kagome shook her head.

Kikyo glared at her before turning back to Inuyasha. "So, I heard that there are two special people who can come up on stage for the last song, right Inu-kun?"

"Yea, but that's for Sweetheart to decide. Today, after all, is her birthday."

Kagome's eyes widened as she squealed. "BIRTHDAY!" She said in a high-pitched voice which Inuyasha couldn't even recognize.

"Is that your voice?" Kikyo raised a brow.

Kagome shook her head and then looked at her Inuyasha's wrist watch. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Kagome flicked on her headset and boomed into the mike while walking away.

"HAD AN ENJOYABLE BREAK GUYS?"

Cheering was heard from the main stadium as Kagome rushed back to the stage as Inuyasha lingered for a few moments with Kikyo.

"How come I can't come up on stage and dance with you Inu-kun?" She asked, pouting.

'You can't pout,' Inuyasha thought before hugging Kikyo. "Sorry babe, but it's Sweethearts choice."

"Damn this Sweetheart! Inuyasha you give her more attention then you give me."

Inuyasha pecked her cheek. "I promise tomorrow you're attention is on me."

Kikyo smiled. "Good,"

Inuyasha turned around and ran back to the stage as he turned on his mike.

'So, this Sweetheart is clever is she? Not using her real voice with me? At least now I know what her eyes look like,' Kikyo said as she walked off.

Kagome ran onto stage and gave the 'peace' sign to everybody.

"MISS ME?" She roared.

The crowed erupted into cheers again. She saw Sango and Miroku jumping in the front row and grinned.

'My turn to pick the lucky two who dances with me and Yashie?'

Inuyasha ran onto stage a few seconds later and all the girls erupted into cheers.

"Who's ready for the first song after intermission?" He asked.

A burst of "ME" came from the crowd.

"Than get ready for Broken!" Kagome grinned as Sesshomaru started the drums.

**Queue in Lyrics**

"YAAA BROKEN!" The crowd cheered as Inuyasha finished singing.

"Like that?" Kagome squeaked, trying to keep her voice away from her real pitch as much as possible.

"HELL YA!" A group of boys from the corner shouted.

Kagome grinned. "I know you did,"

"Now, we have a choice of two songs, one that I wanna sing," Inuyasha said.

"And of course the one that I wanna… this vote depends on you." Kagome panted.

"Do you want, Bring me to Life," Inuyasha said.

"Or Inuyasha's vote, Candy Shop?'

"CANDY SHOP!" A bunch roared.

"Dammit, I guess you win Yashie-kun," Kagome pouted.

'YASHIE-KUN?' Kikyo flamed as her friends stared at her.

"I rule," The music began.

**Queue in Lyrics**

"What possessed you to write these lyrics eh Sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked after they finished singing the song.

"Well excuse me, I just finished listening to you and Fluffy," Kagome winked at Sesshomaru, "rehearse Let's Go. The whole club thing was still in my head."

"Candy Shop is not a club song Sweetheart."

"It's about a guy and a girl,"

"Where the guy wants to make the girl lick his lollipop!" Inuyasha countered.

A murmured of Oooh's from the crowd came.

"I feel so hated now."

"Ahh, you know I love you."

"Right, right, I'll just depend on Ah and Un."

"YES!" Ah boomed.

"SWEETHEART ALL MINE!" Un roared.

Kagome grinned as she winked at the boys.

"I'm getting dumped by my cousins, how convenient." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome laughed. "Alright, how about Bring me to Life now?"

"Deal,"

**Queue in Lyrics**

"That was… totally based on you Sweetheart!"

"Yea well, you _are_ the famous one! I'm just a sidekick who you duet with."

"Yea well, you're **my** sidekick! Don't you dare think of running off with some other famous singer."

"Oh please, why do you think I keep my identity hidden?"

"Because your mom don't want the publicity,"

"That and **I **don't want the publicity!"

"That made no sense."

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha growled. "Fine, fine, we'll go with that! Our next song is Tilt ya head back!"

**Queue in Lyrics**

"THAT WAS LONG!" Kagome shouted after they finished.

"That's the point, now why don't ya tilt ya head back and breath for me Sweetheart?"

"Very funny,"

"I'm a born comic."

"Dream on Yashie."

"Anyways, we have two more songs until second break! That means we have 12 songs done when break two starts!"

"So get ready for I Want to Spend my Lifetime Loving You."

**Queue in Lyrics**

"You do?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Of course not," Kagome played along. "That's why I have Mi-" Kagome trailed off. She was about to say Miroku, but that would give everything away.

Inuyasha caught on and quickly changed it. "You don't mean Michael do you?"

Kagome grinned. "Of course not, he ain't half as cute as you Yashie!"

"I knew it! Anyways, last song before break."

"This is called We Can't Be Friends."

**Queue in Lyrics**

Kagome winced when the song finished. 'Can't be friends, cause I'm still in love with you Inuyasha.' She thought.

"YAHHH!" The crowd roared.

"Go and leave us," Inuyasha acted, "we must rest! Now get some refreshers and be back in half an hour!"

Inuyasha and Kagome retreated to back stage. Sango and Miroku walked from the front row and only one thing echoed in Miroku's mind.

'She was about to say Miroku, I just know it!'

* * *

**Miroku is getting smarter! Lol! Anyways, I guess I have to tell you the songs I used from the previous chapter and this chapter since you guys want to know them so much!**

**Last chapter:**

My Boo: Usher ft Alicia Keys  
At the Beginning: Donna Lewis ft ?  
Mr. Wonderful: SMiLE.dk  
Let's Go: Shawn Desman  
Whiskey Lullaby: Brad Paisley ft ?  
Moment: Song from Gundam Seed

**This Chapter:**

I Could Spend My Lifetime Loving You: Marc Anthony ft Tina Arena  
Candy Shop: 50cent ft Olivia  
Bring me to Life: Evanescence  
Tilt ya Head Back: Nelly ft Christina Aguilera  
Broken: Seether ft Amy Lee  
We Can't be Friends: Deborah Cox ft R.L

**Yea, those are the songs! One more chapter of the stage show and then action begins!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	11. Hanyou Part 3

**Part 3 time! LAST part before the story begins it's true adventure! OH yea, and I'm also kind of getting annoyed with putting so many lyrics up, so this chapter only HAS 2 entire song lyrics.**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 11:** Hanyou Part 3

'She was about to say Miroku, I just know it!'

Miroku and Sango exited and walked towards the concession stands.

"That was weird, how his sweetheart trailed off." Sango murmured as she bought a drink and some skittles. Miroku got himself a bar of chocolate and also a pack of skittles.

"Yea and I don't think she was about to say Michael you know." Miroku murmured as he bit into his chocolate bar.

"I had the same feeling too… it felt as if she was about to say,"

"Miroku." Miroku finished for Sango.

"You got that vibe too?" Sango said astonished.

"Yea, plenty times. I… I thing I know who Inuyasha's sweetheart is."

Sango gasped. "You're serious?" She squeaked.

Miroku nodded. "Yea, I think it's K-"

"Oh looky here, it's Sango and Miroku." Came Kikyo's annoying voice.

"Ain't you supposed to be at Higurashi's birthday?" Kikyo asked.

"She's at her grandmother's house." Sango murmured.

'I doubt that,' Miroku thought, 'I think Kagome's up on stage.'

"I find it odd that Higurashi and Inu-kun's sweetheart have the same birthday." Kikyo's friend, Ami said.

"Who knows, maybe Kagome is Sweetheart." Miroku said just to piss Kikyo off.

"As if he'd go with that bitch! He hates her!" Kikyo snarled.

"Don't be too sure." Sango said as she walked back just as the show started.

.- Inuyasha & Kagome -.

"So who are you calling up for our dance with the audience gig?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Miroku and Sango." Kagome said as she guzzled down her drinks.

"Thought so," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome glared at him playfully. They were in Kagome's dressing room just talking, wanting to relax. They didn't want to be bombarded with Rin's squeals in how good they sound together.

"Why, if you want me to call up Kikyo and Ami I can do that."

Inuyasha chuckled. "No, Sango and Miroku are fine."

"But how do I call them without saying their names? I don't want to point." Said Kagome.

"Then say that with the ticket stubs our ticket collector got, we got a draw."

"Ticket stubs have seat numbers, not names."

"We processed the seat numbers and got the name." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Can you even do that?"

"No."

Kagome giggled. "You're stupid."

"But I figured out how you're gonna call Miro and Sango didn't I?"

"By fluke, I assure you."

"I'll show you fluke!" Inuyasha growled as he tackled Kagome and started tickling her.

"AHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome squealed as he got her at the back of her neck, where she's most vulnerable.

"GET OFF INUYASHA! AHH!" Kagome laughed out.

Their manager, Sesshomaru himself, walked in on them.

"Don't tell me, you guys are going to get our child a playmate?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Good mind reading bro." Inuyasha chuckled as he got off of Kagome and helped her up.

"We just got news that we're really back on time. I think the total hour we gave our audience in break really screwed up our timings."

Kagome frowned. "And what does that mean?"

"You guys have to pick between your remaining songs, only two." Sesshomaru said handing them the list of 5 songs.

Ain't No Mountain High 

Hold You Down

All my Life

The Love Bug

Itazura no Kiss

Inuyasha frowned. "Itazura no Kiss is out, that's a Kagome solo."

"I ain't singing the Love Bug thank you very much!" Kagome said.

"That leaves Ain't Not Mountain High, Hold you Down and All my Life." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "Ain't No Mountain High, no."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Alright, we're doing Hold you Down and All my Life."

Kagome grinned as she looked at her watch. "Hey, it's show time."

Inuyasha helped Kagome wrap her bandana around her face before running on the stage.

"BAD NEWS!" Kagome said.

Everybody booed.

"We're running late of time so we're only doing 2 songs this time around. BUT NO WORRIES!" Inuyasha said as everybody started yelling.

"We're giving all audience members FREE CD's at the exit as a sorry gift." Kagome said sweetly.

Everybody cheered.

"Then get ready for, All my Life." Inuyasha roared.

**Cue in Lyrics**

Everybody erupted clapping and they finished dancing. Kagome panted. "That was sweet! What posses you to write these lyrics Yashie?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "You Sweetheart."

Everybody aww'ed.

"Yea, yea… very self impressing I assure you. BUT NOW, the moment you've all been waiting for! Inuyasha and I have taken TWO ticket stubs, figured out who was sitting at that seat and managed to get TWO people to come and dance with us, Kirara may you please!"

Kirara, a beautiful blond haired girl, cousin to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked out. She had lovely cat eyes and a graceful posture.

"Here you go Sweetheart." She said, her voice soft.

Kagome flipped open two empty sheets of paper and pretended to grin.

"Here I have Miroku Houshi and Sango Yue."

Sango screamed out loud as Miroku ran after her. The security man opened the steel gate and Sango and Miroku ran up to the stage. Kagome hugged them both and Inuyasha shook their hands.

"Congrats my friends." He said winking at Miroku.

"Up close and personal with my Sweetheart eh?" Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Be nice Yashie. Now you two ready to dance to Hold you Down?"

They nodded.

**Cue in Lyrics**

Miroku twirled Sango as Inuyasha and Kagome finished singing their verses.

Everybody clapped.

"GIVE ANOTHER ROUND FOR SANGO AND MIROKU!" Kagome shrilled.

"Alright, it's been a blast! Another Happy birthday to my Sweetheart! We'll be back in a couple of years… joking!" Inuyasha chuckled as everybody started toe exit. Kagome thanked Sango and Miroku before rushing backstage.

Inuyasha lingered back.

"Hey,"

"Coincidentally enough, it's us that dances with you." Miroku chuckled.

"Yea! Listen I gotta go now, Rin's getting tired. Being in 4th month isn't easy! See you two in school." And he ran off stage.

"That was odd," Miroku whispered to Sango who nodded.

Inuyasha ran back stage to find Kagome hugging everybody.

"Thanks, ok it's not like I went to war! I've been singing with Inuyasha since we were little." Kagome sweat dropped with Izayoi handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"My baby girl is growing up." Korari said sniffling.

Kagome sighed. "You guys! We have to go home now, I have work tomorrow and Inuyasha," Kagome turned around as he walked in.

"Yea?"

"Where's my money?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he wrote up a check for Kagome. She grinned. She didn't wan't TOO much money, in fact she only wanted a little but Sesshomaru insisted on giving her a bit more then what she wanted. So she had a check for 7 thousand.

"This is good. Half goes to my college savings and the other for our loans and mortgage." Kagome said handing the check to Korari.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go home, I'm sleepy… and I have to work." Kagome said.

"Why do you work as a waitress?" Inuyasha asked shaking his head.

"Well sorry but unlike some people, others aren't as famous."

"You're just as famous as Inuyasha dear," Inutaisho grinned, "except you're known as Sweetheart."

Kagome giggled. "Very funny!"

"Sleep over tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Kagome smiled as everybody started leaving.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know sad chapter but I'm working on it! The show is over and the action beings!**

**Next Chapter called: **Naraku and the deafening scream

**HAHAHA! Yes so, stay tuned!  
**

**Lub, Sakura**


	12. Naraku and the Deafening Scream

**TUN DUN DUN… no idea WHY I did that…**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 12: **Naraku and the Deafening Scream

* * *

"Sure." Kagome smiled as everybody started leaving. 

It was Monday and sadly it was school. Kagome yawned as she got up and changed into her school uniform. She knew that she wouldn't see Inuyasha today because he and Kikyo have the Winter Festival to prepare for. It was their final year in High School and as every year, Inuyasha and Kikyo were king and queen of the Winter Festival.

Every year near Christmas the schools holds a Winter Festival. People can sign up to go skiing, or skating or go on an overnight camping trip on a Ski resort. This year Kagome, Sango and Miroku decided to go on the Camping trip. Kikyo and Inuyasha usually do something together on the Christmas dance and they start preparing two months before Christmas.

It was right now two weeks into November and it was starting to get chilly. Miroku was supposed to drop Souta off at school and take Kagome and Sango to school. Kagome hopped down the stairs to find Souta eating breakfast.

"Morning Souta." Kagome greeted.

"Yeah, yeah." Souta mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Is Kim and Kikyo related?" Souta asked his sister.

Kagome coughed. "Um no. Where'd you get that stupid idea."

"Their last name."

Kagome giggled. "Oh silly, Hiro is Kim's lat name hai?"

"Yeah…"

"Kikyo's last name is Hiromi, but people cut it off to Hiro. They are no way related."

Souta sighed. "Thank god."

"Stupid little twerp." Kagome ruffled his hair as she went to eat breakfast. Korari was at work and Kagome had to pack their lunches.

A honking noise came and Souta rushed out. Kagome came out a few seconds later, locked the door and ran down the steps to meet Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Kagome, how was your birthday?" Miroku asked.

"It was cool. My grandmother gave me cookies." Kagome lied, not wanting to make something authentic at the moment.

"Cookies?" Miroku raised a brow.

"Cookies as a treat, she got some wicked new things from Feudal Japan thanks to my grandmother." Souta fibbed. He didn't want Miroku and Sango to catch onto the Sweetheart gig.

Miroku stared into Kagome's brown eyes and Sango noticed. She looked into Kagome's eyes and found that her eyes match Inuyasha's sweetheart's eyes 100 percent.

"Uh… yeah you two are freaking me out now." Kagome said as she inched closer to her brother.

"Just seeing that your eyes match Inuyasha's Sweethearts eyes. You **do **know we danced with her right?" Sango asked.

"I saw you guys on T.V." Kagome sighed.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"YES SHE'S SURE NOW DRIVE!" Souta roared hating all this confrontations about Sweetheart.

Kagome sent a look of gratitude to her brother and he smiled at her. This aroused more suspicion on Miroku and Sangos' end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at school and Kagome yawned as she got out.

"You guys have spare first, I have Musical Theater." Kagome said.

"Musi- Kagome I've never heard you sing before." Miroku said.

"That's because I can't, I prefer dancing and acting." Kagome lied.

'I hate lying, but I have to…' Kagome thought sadly.

They entered the school and Miroku and Sango escorted Kagome to her first period class.

"I feel so royal." Kagome giggled.

"That you are Sweetheart." Miroku said. Kagome stopped breathing as she looked at Miroku. "Excuse me?"

Miroku shrugged. "If Inuyasha could have a Sweetheart, can I?"

"That's why you have Sango." Kagome muttered before entering her class. Sango looked at Miroku who frowned. She shrugged before they left.

Kagome took her seat, Inuyasha still wasn't there yet and Kagome was worried about Sango and Miroku.

'I think they're catching on.' She thought.

Just Inuyasha walked looking as cocky as ever.

"Hey Takahashi, wicked show Saturday. Your Sweetheart looked sexy." Screamed Shippo.

Inuyasha winked at Kagome who turned her head, still thinking about Miroku and Sango.

'They can't… I've kept it hidden for the past years, they can't figure it out.' She thought.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and smiled. "What's wrong?" He said quietly as the teacher walked in.

"I think Miroku and Sango are catching on."

Inuyasha frowned. "What?"

"I'll tell you on the phone later." Kagome said as the morning announcements came on.

"**Good Morning Shikon High. We have a few announcements this morning. First of all, all the receipts for your payments for our Ski Resort trip are here. Please pick them up from the Guidance Office. Secondly, in two months time is our Winter Festival and the Ski Resort trip students leave two weeks before. We will be picking Winter King and Queen on the day of our Christmas dance. The nominations will be based on, the dresses of the Female, and for you ladies, your obsession with the boys… Mr. Takahashi"**

Everybody sniggered as they looked at Inuyasha.

"**On another note, we have Christmas Carols this year. Anybody can be nominated with a carol and they must sing it on Christmas dance day. We have open spots for 7 nominations. They will be announced a week before the dance starts. Ballots are available in the Musical Theater room. Write down the full name of the student, homeroom, and the Carol they should sing. We will draw 7 and announce them. Thank you and have a great day."**

"I'm nominating Inuyasha." Souten called out. Everybody burst out laughing as Kaguya-sensei tried to quiet them down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango heard the announcement and share identical grins.

"Shall we?" Miroku asked.

"We shall." Sango laughed as they ran towards Musical Theater class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, now we are going to be singing. Girls on right, boys on le-" But the teacher was cut off when Miroku and Sango came knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Kaguya-sensei said turning to the door.

"We would like to fill in ballots." Miroku said.

Kaguya sensei grinned. "Why certainly."

"I nominate Inuyasha." Sango said filling in a little card. She then grinned. "Singing Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer."

"Oh great Sango!" Inuyasha called.

"I nominate…" Miroku pretend to think.

"Kagome for Carol of the Bells." Miroku smirked as he wrote down his nomination on the card.

"Houshi you die tonight." Kagome growled.

"I love you too Kagome." Miroku winked before running out.

"DIE HOUSHI!" Kagome roared using Miroku's last name.

"Uh… Kagome, calm down." Ayame said.

"It's just singing." Souten said.

"Bad-history-with-SINGING!" Kagome roared.

"Kagome, calm down please." Kaguya-sensei said.

"Fine." Kagome muttered.

Kagome had been fuming for the rest of the period. Inuyasha was scared… very scared of Kagome during the period.

When the bell rang, signaling Kagome's spare and lunch. She was going to pummel Miroku into the ground when it was their Math class.

Kagome walked outside and met Kagura and Kanna.

"Hi guys!" She smiled running up to them.

"Hey Kagome," Kagura greeted.

"So what's new?" Kagome asked as they started walking.

"You look really good on your stage show Kagome." Kanna smiled.

"You think? Thanks guys." Kagome smiled. Just then Shiori, Inuyasha's cousin and a member of the archery team ran in her direction.

"Hey Shiori." Kagome greeted.

"Inuyasha wants to talk to you." Shiori said. She grinned and said hello to Kagura and Kanna.

"Why? Can't he call me? To preoccupied with Kikyo is he?" Kagome said.

"Kikyo is all going crazy on this Winter Queen thing. I think she's charging Inuyasha's platinum card to buy the dress." Shiori frowned.

"Ouch, I hope he doesn't go bankrupt." Kagura grinned.

"Sesshomaru would kill him." Kagome smirked.

"He'd probably do more then that." Kanna giggled.

"I should go call him." Kagome said as she waved goodbye. She walked to Memorial Park and sat on a swing as she flipped her phone open. She speed dialed Inuyasha as she swung on the swings.

"Hey Sweetheart." He said sweetly.

"The sky." Kagome said cheekily.

"Very funny. Shiori said that you said that I was too preoccupied with…"

"I did in fact. After our show you've only been talking with her."

"Was it not I who talked to you in class today?"

"That's because we go to class together."

"Ok…"

"What is you wanted to talk to be about?" Kagome asked.

"You see… I got this dress for Kikyo and well since you and her are basically the same size-"

"Fine, I'll try the dress on for you." Kagome sighed.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha sighed thankfully as he hung up.

'That's it? You haven't really talked to me in the past 2 weeks and you finally call me up asking if I could 'model' Kikyo's dress for you?'

Kagome got up and started walking back to the school when she felt a hand wrap around her mouth and pull her into the bushes.

Kagome's eyes widened as she started struggling. The hand moved and Kagome let out such a deafening scream, the man thought his ears would be ringing.

"Shut up!" He growled.

Kagome turned around and her eyes widened. "Naraku."

* * *

**Short but ok I guess… what now?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	13. Date for the Winter Festival

**What now? Uh oh…**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 13: **Date for the Festival

* * *

Kagome turned around and her eyes widened. "Naraku." 

"Hello Sweetheart." Naraku said in that painfully disgusting voice.

"Ugh! Get away from me." Kagome said as she tried to shove Naraku. Naraku however grabbed her closer and pressed his lips tightly against hers. Kagome went rigid and kept her mouth tight and shut.

'He kisses nothing like Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Kagome bit his tongue and he growled and pulled back.

"Bitch." He growled as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"What do you want?" Kagome said as she tried to move. They were behind some bushes so nobody would be able to see them.

"Many things, one that you do what I wanted to do oh so many years ago."

"Hell no!"

"Fair enough, then you must be my date at the Winter Festival and you of course are singing am I not told?"

"How do you know these things?" Kagome groaned.

"I have my ways. Now, you are going to the Winter Festival with me and you are singing Carol of the Bells in your best Sweetheart voice or else your cover is blown."

"SAY WHAT?"

"All I'm asking for is a date Kagome."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I guess the world would enjoy knowing that Kikyo's look-a-like is Sweetheart."

"We look nothing alike." Kagome muttered. She knew her mother doesn't want the publicity so she had to go with this. Besides, how bad will it be? Spend the entire evening with a freakish baboon man and sing… not so bad right?

"Fine then Naraku, I'll go."

"Great, now we go dress shopping tomorrow night."

"No, I go dress shopping with Sango, you pick me up at 7." Kagome said as she shoved Naraku.

"Fair enough." He said as he walked away. Kagome moaned as she sank to her knees and spat. "Ew he kissed me!" She wasn't all that scared of Naraku taking her out to the Winter Festival dance, after all, her four protectors… ok Hojo doesn't count, her three protectors, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga will be there. Nothing to worry about, right?

Kagome got up and decided to go back. 'I have an hour before class begins.' She thought as she slowly walked back to the school. She walked inside to find Ayame, Kouga, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Shippo all talking. Kikyo was bored and was zoning out but Inuyasha was pretty much into things.

"Hey Kag-chan!" Ayame called. Kagome walked over and sat down beside Kouga and moaned.

"What happened babe?" Kouga asked rubbing Kagome's arms.

"The stupid, ugly, perverted, monstrous, deranged, ill fated, bad breathed, greasy haired Naraku just forced me to the Winter Festival."

Inuyasha stopped breathing and Kouga stopped eating. "He did what?"

"He just comes up to me and he's like go with me to the festival or else." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Then why'd you agree?" Kouga barked.

"Do I want to know the or else part? Do you not watch horror movies? He guy would probably rape me in the janitors' closet if I reject."

Kouga cracked his knuckles. "Then he's getting a whooping. I'm sure Miroku wouldn't mind kicking his ass with me."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, but I agreed. And besides, after going with Hojo to the Halloween dance, I'm ready for anything."

The table laughed at her good humour but Kikyo got up and left in a huff.

"What's up her ass?" Kagome said.

"Her lip gloss tube." Shippo cracked. Kouga pounded the table in laughter, which caused Kagome and Ayame to inch away.

"So are you two going together?" Kagome asked Ayame and Kouga.

"Yeah, we went to the Halloween together so we're cool. I would have gone with you, but Naraku has just sealed his fate by forcing you." Kouga said kissing Ayame's hand.

Kagome pretend to gasp. "Ayame, get your hands off of my man."

Kouga chuckled. "Damn right Kagome."

"I was kidding wolf man."

"Why does everybody call me wolf man?" Kouga raised a brow.

"You look, act and smell like one." Ayame smiled.

"And what about Inuyasha?" Kouga barked.

"Dog boy." Kagome said.

"Shippo?"

"Kitsune."

"Ayame?"

"Wolf girl."

"Kikyo?"

"Kinky ho." Ayame, Kagome and Shippo all said at once. Kouga sniggered. "I agree tops for that one."

"Oh I gotta go. Miroku and I are meeting early before Calculus." Kagome said. She stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. There was still 50 minutes before break ends and Kagome needed to talk to Inuyasha. She threw his car keys in the air and looked back for a split second to see him nod. She exited through the north gates and him the east gates. They met up at Memorial Park, him taking his car, Kagome by foot.

"HE DID WHAT?" Inuyasha roared as he grabbed Kagome by the shoulder.

"Yeah well, none of this would have happened if you would have not ignored me for the past 2 weeks."

"I've been ignoring Kikyo for the past two months."

"Well she doesn't have some freakishly weird baboon stalking her, threatening her with her identity now does she?" Kagome shrilled. She looked around to see if anybody was there but there was nobody. She rubbed her mouth again and spat.

"What's with all the spitting?" Inuyasha asked raising his brow.

"He forcefully kissed me. Damn he needs a breath mint." Kagome muttered as she drank water from Inuyasha's water bottle. Inuyasha led her to the car and they both got in. Kagome looked out the window but Inuyasha's hand on her thigh caused her to look at him. Just as she did she felt his wet lips pressed against her.

Kagome opened her mouth slightly as he entered. She kept her hands to her sides as he gripped her shoulder. The kiss was short but it was all Kagome needed to get Naraku out of her mouth.

"He kissed you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was disgusting." Kagome mumbled as she licked her lips.

"I bet it was."

"Well you try kissing Naraku. Now you can go off to your precious Kikyo and I'll be on my way." Kagome said as she was about to exit.

Inuyasha however grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing so. "What's gotten into you?" He asked.

Kagome whipped her gaze back at him. "Me? ME? I don't see myself calling you to try on clothes for my boyfriend, now do I? Or have we forgotten that Higurashi Kagome CAN'T get a boyfriend because her famous singer of a best friend would murder any guy who looks at me. But then again, I should be ecstatic because I'm modeling for my best friend in the dress he wishes to give his girlfriend… now hmm… I'm not really mad now am I?" She barked as she got out of the car and started walking back to the school.

"Aw damn." Inuyasha muttered as he did a U-turn and left, taking out his cell phone and calling Kagome.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Don't."

"But-"

"No, you just proved how much of a best friend you are." Kagome said as she hung up the phone. She was in no mood right now, Inuyasha acts all happy-go-lucky after asking her to try on a dress for Kikyo, Naraku forces her to go to the Winter Festival with him, Sango and Miroku are catching onto her Sweetheart gig, and today was her turn to drive Kim and Souta to their date, Kim's brother, Koto has studying to do.

Kagome detoured from the inside of the park so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see her.

'What's wrong with me? I get all mad just because Inuyasha spends time with his girlfriend, what kind of a friend am I?' Kagome thought, she sighed, 'A friend in love.' Her subconscious answered for her.

Kagome walked out to the main street to find Inuyasha gone. She shrugged, not really caring at the moment. What she has to worry about is Naraku… speaking of which… he was walking her way.

"Kagome," He smiled. Kagome nodded as she diverted her gaze to see Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. She shook her head as she walked towards Naraku.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied scathingly.

"Is it because Inuyasha and Kikyo are kissing?" He asked mockingly.

"No, it's because you have your arm wrapped around my waist." Kagome said trying to push his muscular arm off of her waist.

"Well, if a guy can't put his arm around his girls' waist, what else can he do?" Naraku asked.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Kagome muttered before walking away just in time to see Inuyasha and Kikyo walk their way.

"Oh, hello Higurashi," Kikyo smiled venomously, "I heard that you're going to Winter with Onigumo." Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha who avoided her eye contact. Oh how mad she was, today he was supposed to drive her home but he can just rot in hell.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome shrugged walking away. Kikyo caught her wrist and Kagome spun around. "You just did not touch me." Kagome said darkly.

"So what if I d-" her words stopped coming because Kagome slapped her.

"Higurashi!" Inuyasha roared.

"Just shut up." Kagome said as she walked away, with Naraku on her trail.

"Kikyo, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"That stupid little whore! How dare she slap me."

"Still can't believe it bitch?" Kagome's voice echoed.

"Oh how I'm going to make her life a living hell." Kikyo shot.

'Not possible, Kagome has Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souten and now possibly Naraku on her side.' Inuyasha thought.

'But does she have you?'

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter but I'm really, really busy lately. I just wanted to update so you guys wouldn't be left in that much suspense…**

**Again I'm sorry but I PROMISE you next chapter will indeed be longer!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	14. A Best Friend in Need

**Naraku is being mean, Inuyasha is being mean… what else?**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 14: **A Best Friend in Need

* * *

'But does she have you?' 

It was now math class and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha all went to class together. Kagome took her seat beside Miroku and he frowned, glaring at Naraku who sat in front of Kagome.

"Hey babe," Naraku winked at Kagome. She sighed and nodded in his direction.

"Kagome, how the hell could you go with a bastard like him?" Miroku asked. He knew about how Naraku tried to rape Kagome 2 years ago and his 'older brother' instincts kicked in.

"Because he blackmailed me." Kagome said as she started doodling.

Miroku shrugged. "Heard you backhanded Kikyo, tell me, how did it feel?"

This particular conversation subject caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Oh man it felt great! Being considered a 'Kikyo look-a-like' pisses the hell out of me. So, a little pain killing." Kagome smirked.

"Ouch, tell me did it leave a scar?"

"I don't know Naraku and I left before we saw what happened to her. Ask Takahashi." Kagome said as she poked the back of Naraku's head.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Talk with Inuyasha."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to castrate you?"

Inuyasha ignored Miroku as he watched his best friend just talk to the man that tried to rape her 2 years ago.

"How are you going to sing Carol of the Bells?" Naraku asked Kagome. Kagome whipped her gaze at Miroku. "Or maybe I'll castrate Miroku…"

"We ain't dogs Kagome. Don't treat us like it." Miroku said.

"After I'm done with you, you'd wish you were a dog." Kagome growled as she jumped Miroku.

Totosai-sensei walked in to find Kagome straddling Miroku.

"Higurashi! Stop sexually assaulting Miroku."

Kagome sent a look at the teacher. She grumbled as she got up and kicked Miroku's shins.

"You okay Houshi?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I've had better…"

Naraku sniggered. Kagome flicked her pencil at him and he glared at her. "Watch it Higurashi."

"You can't do shit to me Naraku. I have Miroku and Kouga backing me up," Kagome said. Naraku smirked. "What about Inuyasha?"

Miroku raised a brow. 'Inuyasha?' he thought, 'man, her being Sweetheart gets stronger and stronger by the minute.'

Kagome sighed not liking how her life was going at the moment… she had to be friendly with Naraku or else he'd spill, Miroku and Sango are catching on and Inuyasha is leaning towards Kikyo more…

'Why did I have to fall in love with you Inuyasha?' Kagome thought miserably as she constantly wrote her first name and his last in her notepad.

_Kagome Takahashi_

Kagome kept on writing that in beautiful calligraphy. Unknown to her, her 'best friend' had seen all this. Inuyasha frowned seeing her writing her first name and his last name.

'What?' he thought. Kagome shook her head and shut her notepad just as the bell rung. She got up and walked to her Biology class and took her seat beside Sango. Just as she did Kikyo walked up in front of here with a band-aid on her face.

"Bitch," Kikyo spat as she grabbed Kagome's hair. Kikyo however didn't know the very important fact that Kagome and Inuyasha had been learning Karate ever since they were little kids. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hand and dug her nails into her forearm. Just as Kikyo let go Kagome quickly stood up and slapped her other cheek.

"Watch it _Hiromi_," Kagome said using Kikyo's full last name.

"What the… how DARE you say Hiromi!" Kikyo said grabbing Kagome's arm.

"What? Isn't Hiromi you're full last name? I don't want to taint my brothers' girlfriends' last name now do I Kikyo? After all, her last name is Hiro and that is oh so much better then Hiromi."

"Bitch, Hiromi is my father!"

"I've been told… I feel sorry for your mother. Being stuck with you and your father…"

"SHUT UP!" Kikyo 'attempted' to slap Kagome but the keyword here is attempt. Kagome noticed the teacher walk in and took the slap. The teacher looked at Kikyo and her eyes widened. "Hiromi KIKYO!"

Kagome smirked and started acting. Hey she wasn't in Musical Theater class for nothing. She had fake tears in her eyes and she looked at the teacher. "It's ok Kaede-sensei… she… I…" Kagome let the tears fall as she ran out of class. Sango had to hide the laughter as she ran out after Kagome. Inuyasha frowned seeing all this going on between his best friend and girlfriend.

Kagome howled as they left the school. Sango grinned as she hugged Kagome. "You just did not slap Kikyo and get us out of class all in two minutes now did you?"

Kagome grinned. "Oh man, her slap was nothing!"

"Tell me Kag-chan, are you PMSing?"

"Yes, that's why I can be so emotional!"

"AND ABOUT CAROL OF THE BELLS!" Kagome growled as she turned to Sango. Sango went into chibi form and tried to run away but Kagome grabbed her shirt and lifted her up in front of her eyes.

"I…DO…NOT…LIKE…**SINGING**!"

"CALM DOWN!"

**(I'm so hyper rite now… I think Kagome and Sango's attitudes can prove that much…)**

"Fine I will." Kagome said as she took in three deep breaths. Sango returned to human mode and patted Kagome's back.

"So, how is it like slapping Kikyo again?"

"Oh boy! I can't wait to tell Miroku." Kagome said. She wasn't exactly mad at her friends for making her sing. Just worried that they're catching on and how she was gonna pull it off…

"So do you wanna go back to class?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her wrist watch and shrugged. "We just bumped half an hour of class…"

"Might as well," Sango said as they walked back. Right before they entered, Kagome rubbed the cheek Kikyo slapped her at to make it look red then she rubbed her eyes a lot to make it look red and to make it look watery. Sango put an arm around Kagome and they walked in.

"Higurashi, are you alright?" Kaede-sensei asked.

Kagome nodded as she took her seat. Inuyasha raised a brow. He knew Kagome was acting but why?

After class, Kagome, Sango and Miroku started walking home.

"So, Kagome…" Miroku said in caution.

"I have no idea how I'm going to sing! I can't sing… my voice is horrible." Just then her cell rung and she picked it up.

"What do you want?" She said knowing it was Inuyasha.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Oh no reason, I'll come over tonight and try on her dress for you okay?" Kagome growled as she hung up.

"So Kagome, let's go dress shopping tonight."

Kagome looked at Sango as if she were insane. "What? But the Winter Festival is in two months…"

"Yes but by the end of this month we're going to the Ski camping trip, we won't have time to go shopping."

Kagome considered this and nodded. "Alright!"

Suddenly her phone rang again… it was her mother.

"Moshi Moshi,"

"Kagome."

"Mama. What's up?"

"I'm taking your brother to a dentist appointment right now."

Kagome gasped. "But I don't have the keys to the house!"

"Then go to Inuyasha's."

Kagome sighed as she said bye to her mother and hung up. She then speed dialed Inuyasha and he picked up. Kagome heard a distinct high pitched giggle.

"Yes?"

"Mama's taking Souta to the dentist."

"So?"

"I don't have the keys to the house…"

"I'm really busy Sweetheart."

"Fuck you." Kagome growled as she hung up. She chucked her phone at Miroku who caught it.

"Can I see who you're friend is?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed with tears in her eyes. She looked at Miroku, took her phone from him and ran away. Sango's eyes darkened. "We need to have a chat with Inuyasha…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was in the car with Kikyo, he can't believe he just blew off Kagome but by the way she's been acting, he'd say she deserved it…

'Deserve being locked out of her own home?' He asked himself as Kikyo sat in his lap, kissing his earlobe.

'No, Sweetheart doesn't deserve that.' Inuyasha sighed to himself. He pushed Kikyo off and looked at her. "Sorry babe, I'm needed somewhere else."

Kikyo flared up as she put her hands on Inuyasha's chest. "I'm your girlfriend Inuyasha, what can be more important than me?"

Inuyasha opened the door for Kikyo before saying. "A lot of things." And he sped off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome called Sesshomaru on her way home.

"Hello?"

"Sesshy-kun," Kagome cried.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I… there's no way home… mama is taking Souta to the dentist… and Inuyasha ditched me."

"I'll send Jaken right away." Sesshomaru said and Kagome hung up. Kagome rubbed the tears away as she sat on the shrine steps. She looked at her phone and decided to look at the pictures. She opened up the file and saw files of herself and Inuyasha from the day she got her phone. She growled as she flipped it shut. She stared at the sky until she heard a honking noise. She looked up to see Inuyasha…

"Get in."

"No."

"Get in."

"NO!"

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND MAKE ME BASTARD!" Kagome shrieked as she stood up. She then looked to the side to see Jaken and the limo. She glared at Inuyasha as she ran to the limo and got in.

Inuyasha cursed as he rode behind the limo the entire time.

Kagome sat in the seat and glared at her phone. She threw it onto the floor as Jaken opened the wall that secluded the drivers and the driven.

"What's wrong Kagome-sama?"

"Inuyasha is what. I have to try on a dress he bought for Kikyo."

"You really hate them right now then?" Jaken asked.

"Yes." Kagome growled.

Jaken sighed and decided not to bug Kagome any further. They arrived at the mansion and Kagome got out. She ran to the gate and opened it, only to bump into Sesshomaru.

"FLUFFY-KUN!" Kagome squealed as she hugged him around his neck. Sesshomaru's arms went to her waist to support her, because she was a feet off the ground (she was hanging from his neck).

"What's up Kagome-chan?" asked a 6 month pregnant Rin.

"BELLY! WAI!" Kagome squealed as she went to her knees and put her ear against Rin's bloated stomach.

Kagome felt the baby kick and just as she did Inuyasha walked into the house.

"Oh Kagome, I heard you're Winter Festival was in two months."

Kagome stood up and turned to Sesshomaru. "Yeah."

"I have a dress for you."

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Yes, Rin and I thought, that since we didn't give you a birthday present, we'd buy you a dress."

Kagome stared at her two close friends. "A dress…?" She whispered.

"Yes, come with us sweetie." Rin teased. Kagome squealed as she latched onto Sesshomaru's back. He lifted her up so she was on him piggy back style. Sesshomaru put his arm around Rin's shoulder and the three were off to Rin and Sesshomaru's bedroom.

Inuyasha glared at their backs before going to his own bedroom.

'Can't believe I ditched Kikyo…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru took out the dress from the closet.

It was a two piece midnight blue outfit. The top ended right above the belly button. It tied behind the neck and it had no sleeves. It had pretty sequins that decorated the whole thing. Just below the belly button was a beautiful matching midnight blue skirt. It hugged every curve and flared down to her ankles. There were matching sequin patterns on the bottom as well as the top. The dress was simple yet elegant, just how Kagome wanted it to be.

"Oh dear god this is so beautiful."

"Yes, it was either this or some second dress that Inuyasha bought for Kikyo."

Kagome touched the silk soft fabric.

"We even have jewelry and shoes for you." Rin said as she held out a beautiful diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings along with high heel black shoes. Kagome's eyes bulged as she looked at it all. "Oh my god,"

"Happy belated birthday." Sesshomaru grinned.

"You two are the best." Kagome squeaked as she hugged them both.

Kagome tried on the dress in the bathroom and walked out with the jewels and shoes on. Rin squealed as she exaimined Kagome.

"Go downstairs and show Inutaisho and Izayoi!" Rin said.

Kagome tried her very best to walk down the stairs. Sesshomaru was in front of her and Rin behind her. Kagome went downstairs to see Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Izayoi all sitting down and watching T.V.

"Ahem," Kagome said. Sesshomaru moved out of the way and revealed her. Izayoi squealed as she launched at Kagome, tampering with the dress. Inutaisho grinned.

"Really sexy Kagome."

Kagome grinned. "Oh great, now I'm sexy for Naraku."

Inutaisho's eyes darkened. "Naraku? What about him Sweetheart?"

Kagome sighed and walked over to him. He patted the seat beside him and Kagome sat down. "Naraku forced me to go with him to Winter Fest or else he'll blow my cover."

"Do you want me to murder him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, then your child will be fatherless. Speaking of which, what is the gender of my godchild?" Kagome asked looking at Rin.

"Girl!" Rin squealed.

"WAI!" Kagome jumped up but then fell face forward to the ground, since her dress tangled up. She screamed as Inutaisho and Inuyasha launched at her, both grabbing either arms and pulling her back.

"Thank you." She said as she walked over to Rin.

"What are you gonna name her?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. He smirked as he put a hand on Rin's stomach.

"We were thinking Mina Choujo Takahashi." Sesshomaru said.

"Choujo? Doesn't that mean First Born?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yes it does."

Kagome squealed. "Mina Choujo Takahashi… my godchild!"

"Choujo is a stupid middle name for my goddaughter." Inuyasha barked at his brother.

"It's my child Inuyasha! And besides, the godmother approves." Rin said.

"But then again, the godmother has to try on a dress for some stupid two cent whore." Kagome muttered.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he stood up.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME! IT'S HIGURASHI TO YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed as she walked to the kitchen.

Kagome sat down on a chair and rubbed her arms. There were still marks on it from when Naraku grabbed her. She sighed as she drank a glass of water.

"Might I say something Kagome-sama?" SaidAni the cook.

"Sure,"

"Are you in love with Master Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Ani. "Na-nani?"

"It seems pretty obvious Kagome-sama."Ani said. "I mean you constantly look dreamy."

Kagome frowned at her cup of water. "No, I do not love that stupid jerk!"

"If you say so."Ani said as she handed Kagome a glass of coke. Kagome finished it in two seconds before standing up. She walked to the grand hall and smiled at everybody excluding Inuyasha. "I'm going to go get changed and check if Mama is home yet."

Izayoi nodded as Kagome left.

"Inuyasha! How dare you scream at her!" Rin yelled at her brother-in-law when she was sure Kagome was out of earshot.

"Why did she call Kikyo a two cent whore?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's because she is one?" Sesshomaru said simply.

"Shut up. Nobody asked you." Inuyasha shot at his brother.

"You didn't really direct the question to anybody specifically." Sesshomaru said as Rin sat down.

"Mina Choujo Takahashi, cute name Sesshomaru." Izayoi complimented her son.

"Thanks mom."

Kagome bounded down the stairs with the dress, shoes and jewels in a bag. "Mama's home. I'll take Jaken ok?" Kagome said.

"Why not take Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked.

"I don't want to poison the seats. He and that two cent whore must've done something that Miroku only dreams of doing in there." Kagome said as she hugged everybody, but just glared at Inuyasha before leaving.

"Why are you two in a fight?" Sesshomaru asked as Izayoi went to see Kagome off.

"Because I asked her to try on a dress for Kikyo."

"Then duh! She hates Kikyo with her guts! It's pretty harsh when her best friend asks her to try a dress on for her." Rin screamed.

"Did you not notice the bruises on her forearm Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked her son.

"Bru-bruises?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think it happened when Naraku 'asked' Kagome out." Sesshomaru said.

"I do hope she's ok. She's such a darling." Inutaisho said before getting up.

"SESSHY!" Rin squealed. Sesshomaru chuckled as he picked Rin up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. Inuyasha dug his face in his hands. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the evening Kagome and Sango decided to go shopping. Kagome told her about the dress that her friends' brother gave her. Sango hyped up when she saw and was really hyper now that Kagome can give Sangos' dress her undivided attention.

"So what type of dress Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"EXACTLY LIKE YOURS!"

"How about no,"

"Ok fine, but a pretty dress JUST LIKE YOURS!"

"Man what are YOU PMSing?"

"Yes."

Kagome laughed as they got into Miroku's car.

"Where to first ladies?"

"Downtown Mario!" Kagome shrieked.

"Mario?" Sango raised a brow.

"Uh… Souta was playing Luigi's mansion today…"

Miroku and Sango laughed as he sped off.

"So Kagome, that dress is digging! To bad it's for Naraku." Sango said disgustedly.

"Yeah I know." Kagome muttered.

"Why did you accept?"

"Stupid bastard has too many things against me." Kagome said.

"Like?" Miroku wiggled his brows.

"Just drive Houshi." Kagome barked.

"Man, she acts more and more like Inuyasha everyday." Miroku said.

"Oh shut up." Kagome sighed.

They arrived at downtown and Kagome and Sango ran into the biggest shopping central there is. They launched into the biggest store inside the mall and started choosing clothing for Sango.

"Go on and do manly things Miro." Kagome said as she shooed him out of the store.

"Women." He muttered as he walked off to some cell phone store.

After hours of dress wearing, picking, screaming, scrambling, shouting, tugging, pinching, KAWAIIing, more dress wearing, more dress picking, more screaming, more scrambling, more shouting, more tugging, more pinching, more KAWAIIing, even more dress wearing, even more dress picking, even more screaming, even more scrambling, even more shouting, even more tugging, even more pinching and EVEN MORE KAWAIIing, they finally picked out the perfect dress for Sango.

It was black spaghetti strapped and low v-cut. It hugged her breasts and flowed down past her hips. The back trails on further as the front of the dress ended at her knees. There were beautiful red flowers decorating it and it had a shawl that tied around her neck.

"Sexy!" Kagome said as they bought it.

"Now shoes and jewelry."

"Why are we doing all this today?"

"Because we have to prepare for our ski trip in one week!" Sango said!

"Ok, ok fine." Kagome said as they went to a shoe store. Miroku was still looking at cell phones.

They picked out silver strapped high heels and an imitation gold jewel set. (Kagome's diamond set was real).

They found Miroku still at the cell phone store. Kagome had to drag him out of the store because he was still staring at a particular Virgin Mobile phone.

Kagome sighed as she jumped into his car. Just as she did her cell phone indicated she had a text message…

'_A Best Friend in Need.'_

Kagome's eyes widened. "Miroku, take me…" Kagome couldn't say it… but she had too… Inuyasha needed her… that was their code message if something really bad happened and calling was not a good option at the moment…

"What?"

"Take me to the Takahashi mansion…"

* * *

**Ohh what now? Hehe things are getting tensy!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	15. Forgiven and Forgotten, Sweetheart

**WHAT HAPPENED? Only I know… muwahaha**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 15: **Forgiven and Forgotten, Sweetheart

* * *

"Take me to the Takahashi mansion…"

Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome. "Takahashi mansion? Why would you wanna go to the Takahashi mansion? Besides, there are so many guards and we don't know the passwords to enter the place." Miroku said.

"Just take me dammit!"

"Kagome-chan, are you by chance…"

"Just take me!" Kagome growled as Miroku reversed and started zooming in the direction of Inuyasha's house.

'If she does this, our suspicions are confirmed.' Sango thought.

"You're Inuyashas' best friend yet you don't know the passwords?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"The lad never trusted me." Miroku shook his head as he turned the corner to see a huge mansion at the end corner.

"How do we get in?" Miroku asked as he stopped in front of the gates. The guard, Ryuukotsusei tapped Miroku's window.

"What business do you have here?" He asked Miroku.

"Ryuukotsusei, open the damned gate." Kagome said.

"Kagome-sama!" Ryuukotsusei saluted her before opening the gate.

"Such respect for females these days." Miroku said as he drove up the driveway.

"Kagome, are you," Sango started again but Kagome jumped out the door. Miroku and Sango followed. Miroku rung the doorbell and Jaken opened.

"Who are- Kagome-sama!" he bowed before letting them in.

Kagome ran in to find Izayoi and Inutaisho sitting in the living room. Sango and Miroku were now confused.

"Auntie!" Kagome yelled.

"Hi Kagome." Izayoi stood.

"Where's Yashie?" She asked.

"In his room." She said as Kagome tore upstairs.

Sango and Miroku followed Kagome upstairs. Kagome raced up two flights of stairs and ran down the hall to a painted red door. She tore it open and launched at Inuyasha who was sitting on his bed in his boxers with his phone out.

"YOU!" She screamed as she latched her arms around his neck.

"Sweetheart!" Inuyasha gasped as he instantly wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"WHY DID YOU MESSAGE ME? WHAT HAPPENED?" Kagome yelled, her blood pressure rising. She was scared, beyond scared. He looked so normal but he had messaged her with their secret code.

"Nothing happened exactly," He breathed. Kagome forgot about Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha failed to notice them.

"Then?" She breathed.

"I wanted to say,"

"You wanted to **say** something?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Dammit Sweetheart, I'm sorry!"

"About what?"

"Ignoring you for Kikyo, I know how much you hate-"

"Hate is such a nice word…" Kagome shook her head.

"Ok, despise, whatever, I know how much you feel like killing her and I should have understood that when I asked you to wear her dress,"

"Oh yes, her dress." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"But you did get your dress right?"

"The dark blue one? Two piece?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah I got that."

"My choice." Inuyasha smirked.

"It is?"

"Yes. I chose that dress for you when Rin, Sesshomaru and I went shopping. We bought the dress in Rin's normal dress size and that's when I saw the dress I found for Kikyo."

Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Man Sweetheart, I'm so damn sorry for hurting you."

"Forgiven and forgotten." She smiled.

"But I feel so bad, I mean I ditched you, and well acted really stupid."

"You always act stupid."

"Damn you Sweetheart." Inuyasha said as he pressed his lips against Kagome's. Kagome wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's shoulders as he pushed her onto the bed.

Miroku and Sango's eyes widened.

"Are they kissing?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Either I'm in a dream or yes they are."

"Ahem." Sango cleared her throat. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away to see their two best friends standing there.

"Oh crap, I forgot about you two…" Kagome said her eyes widened. She then turned to Inuyasha.

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! I brought Miroku and Sango here because I CANNOT DRIVE and I got your message AT THE MALL!"

"Oh damn," Inuyasha cursed.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID DUMBASS!"

"Excuse me for wanting to apologies to you Sweetheart."

"Excused!" Kagome pouted as she crossed her arms and sat facing away from them all.

"Aw Sweetheart?"

"Moo." Kagome snorted.

**(LOL Miko!)**

"They won't tell anybody hai?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Sango.

"You're Sweetheart?" Miroku asked, just for confirmation.

"No I'm not." Kagome said in a sarcastic voice.

"She is why didn't you tell us?" Sango cried as she ran into Inuyasha's room.

"So YOU ARE the childhood friend since baby times!" Miroku said.

"And you two were kissing." Sango wiggled her eyebrows.

"You shut up or die." Kagome growled as she launched at Sango.

"I LUB YOU TOO KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she ran behind Miroku.

"Wow, you two are taking this well," Inuyasha said.

"So is he forgiven Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I… guess, just not ditching me for her again." Kagome growled as she walked out the room.

"FLUFFY-KUN!" She squealed as she hugged Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sweetheart." Sesshomaru said as he hugged Kagome.

"Fluffy, where's RIN? It's her 6th month and I wanna see Mina!"

"You can't see Mina," Sesshomaru said.

"BUT MY GODDAUGHTER!"

"My niece." Inuyasha said.

"My daughter." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Ok, I'll get married to Inuyasha and she'll be my niece." Kagome said.

"My daughter." Sesshomaru said again.

"And we'll murder you," Inuyasha smirked.

"You got me there. Rin's in the shower," Sesshomaru said before sending a look towards Miroku and Sango.

"I'll tell you later Sesshy," Kagome said as he walked away, not before pecking Kagome's cheek.

"Aww, he kissed me."

"How come Kagome gets all the cuties?" Sango asked.

"You have Miroku, all I have is only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome shrugged.

"Only?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"What?" Kagome giggled.

"So you two have known each other since you two were babies?" Miroku asked.

"Before then yo, her mom knew my mom since they were babies." Inuyasha said.

"Before Izayoi-san married Inutaisho-san?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, before then." Kagome said.

"Kagome," Inuyasha smirked.

"Giddy up horsy!" Kagome squealed as she jumped onto his back. He grabbed her under her thighs and ran down the stairs.

"Wow," Miroku breathed.

They reached downstairs and Kagome hugged Inutaisho.

"Uncle Inu!" Kagome squeaked.

"What if Mina says Uncle Inu like that?" Izayoi asked.

Inutaisho laughed. Kagome messed up his hair. " No wonder Fluffy and Yashie look so kawaii! All thanks to Uncle Inu."

"Alright Kagome, what do you want?" Inutaisho asked.

"TO GET NARAKU AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome whined.

"Then I have the perfect plan," Inuyasha said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"OK yes, Sango, Miroku, Izayoi and Inutaisho. Friends of ours." Kagome said.

"They found out?" Inutaisho asked.

"Thanks to a certain singer boy."

Inuayasha laughed. "S'long as they don't tattle on us."

"Scouts honour." Miroku and Sango said.

"Great! See you later guys! We're off to the Shrine." Inuyasha said as they all went to Miroku's car.

"Bye!" the two yelled as they left.

"Sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah?"

"Model your Winter Fest dress for me?"

Kagome glared at him. "Dream on dog boy,"

Miroku and Sango laughed.

* * *

**Short yes. Sweet yes… longer chapter next time? YES!**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	16. Operation, Get Naraku

**What's the plan that Inu has? Lets see….**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 16: **Operation, Get Naraku

* * *

"Sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah?"

"Model your Winter Fest dress for me?"

Kagome glared at him. "Dream on dog boy,"

Miroku and Sango laughed.

Kagome sat up front looking out the window as Inuyasha drove Miroku's car. Miroku sat at the backseat with Sango and they were still trying to process the fact that Kagome is Inuyasha's Sweetheart.

"Oh yes, Inuyasha I wrote up a new song for us ok?" Kagome finally said.

"What's it called?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll Be Your Hero." Kagome replied.

"Sing a bit of it for me," Inuyasha said as he took a left turn. Kagome cleared her throat and began singing a verse.

**(This song belongs to a friend of mine, her name is NightMiko and she has given me permission to use the song lyrics. Thankies!)**

Kagome sang the part that she sang in the song.

"I am scared  
That you'll leave me one day  
I feel alone  
Even through your not far away  
I can only hope  
You will be by my side

I will remember you love me  
I will remember what you have said."

Inuyasha nodded. "Nice, how long is it?"

"Eight verses." Kagome replied.

"Chorus?"

"Yours."

"Ok nice,"

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku asked raising a brow.

"A song," Kagome replied as she turned on the Radio and Whisky Lullaby came on.

"What is this? Last week My Boo was number one and today it's Whisky Lullaby?" Kagome asked exasperated.

Sango laughed. "You two are the hottest singers around."

"I am not a singer!" Kagome wailed.

"You do work with him don't you?" Sango asked giggling.

"Working with my best friend doesn't mean I'm a singer." Kagome wailed again.

"Yes it does" said Miroku

"Shut up Miro," Kagome growled. Inuyasha chuckled as he parked Miroku's car in Kagome's driveway. Kagome and Sango got out and ran up the stairs as Inuyasha tired to hide his way up the stairs. They all arrive inside the shrine in once piece.

"YASHA!" Souta roared as he lunged at Inuyasha, knocking him to the ground.

"Oi! Get off me runt!" Inuyasha called.

Souta got off of Inuyasha and grinned. "You promised me a demo to your new CD Yasha."

"Kagome and I have to _finish_ recording the demo first."

"Alright," Souta said. He raised two brows at Miroku and Sango.

"They know?" Souta asked.

"Sadly yes," Kagome shook her head.

"SADLY?" Sango cried. Kagome giggled as she walked up to her bedroom, followed by Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

Kagome lay on her bed as Miroku sat on her computer chair. Sango sat on the floor and Inuyasha sat beside Kagome on the bed. "Oh man, at least now I don't have to feel guilty about not telling you guys I'm Inuyashas' Sweetheart." Kagome said.

"Guilty?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Well excuse me for being your best friend." Kagome joked.

"Excused."

Miroku and Sango laughed at their playfulness. "So, what're you doing the two weeks before Winter Fest?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going to the Ski Resort with you guys." Inuyasha said.

"What about Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"She's staying back. Something about being the Queen of the Winter Fest."

Kagome laughed. "Makeup? Dress prep, you know her."

Sango giggled. "Well our dresses are sexy as it is."

Kagome whooped. "You bet biyatch!"

"Oh, did you guys get your mail for our cabin numbers?" Miroku asked holding out two envelopes.

"Oh yes, I did." Kagome said as she took out her envelope.

"I remember mine." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm in cabin 12." Kagome said.

"Miroku and I managed to get cabin 11 together." Sango said.

"Two people per cabin right?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

"What about you Yasha?" Miroku asked his friend.

"Cabin 12, with my Sweetheart." Inuyasha smirked.

"WAI? REALLY?" Kagome squeaked as she hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't help but fight the blush that tinted his cheeks. Sango and Miroku however noticed this and smirked.

"Yes really and our cabin trip does begin next week," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Holy cow you're right,"

"And Naraku is also on the Ski trip." Sango said sighing.

"Are you serious?" Kagome groaned.

"Kagura told me, she said that Naraku and she got a cabin together and Kanna will be staying with Shiori this weekend." Sango said.

"Shiori said nothing about that," Inuyasha frowned. Inuyasha was protective of the three women he knew the closest, ok four but Sesshomaru usually looks after Rin. Kirara, Shiori and Kagome.

"So what is this magnifico plan about destroying Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Oi, we're not some demon slaying team in Feudal Japan. We're not going to destroy Naraku," Inuyasha started.

"Just kill him." Kagome finished.

"Wow, you can even tell they're friends." Sango whispered.

Kagome giggled. "So what is your plan Inuyasha?"

"Well, during the Ski trip…"

**(You really think I'm gonna tell you? Dream on guys!)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Inuyasha, and Sango slept over at Kagome's place. Miroku came early the next morning to drive the three to school. It was funny actually, how Inuyasha had spare clothing at Kagome's house.

They arrived at school and Inuyasha and Kagome had classes first together. Sango hugged her friend goodbye and Miroku managed to get a grope and a slap all within twenty seconds.

Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome sigh-

"STOP THE SIGHING ALREADY!" Ayame shrieked.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Ayame who had turned purple of frusteration.

"Haven't you ever heard that you shrink every time you sigh?" Ayame asked.

"You do?" Kagome raised a brow.

"I always sigh." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Stupid rich singer people," Ayame mumbled.

"I'm not rich nor do I sing." Kagome pointed out, not wanting to blow her cover again.

"You're not AS rich but you'd never have joined the Musical Theater program if you didn't sing."

"Shut up Ayame," Kagome muttered.

"Kag-chan, are you gonna sing Carol of the Bells?" Souten asked.

"I have to," Kagome murmured.

"You don't Kagome," Kouga said as he appeared in front of Kagome.

"Yes I do." Kagome fought back.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"Says who?"

"Says me," Kouga said as he planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Ew! Kouga cooties!" Kagome wailed. Ayame giggled. "Hey Kouga, thought you were my man."

Over the course of the month, Kouga had fallen in love with Ayame and now they were happily dating. He didn't however; give up the 'you're my woman' act up with Kagome. It was just so damn funny.

"Settle down class," Kaguya-sensei said as she walked in. Everybody took their seats as she got some papers out.

"Some pre-class announcements. Kagome and Inuyasha, you two are sharing cabin 12 at the Ski trip right?" she asked. Everybody gasped hearing that Kagome Higurashi was sharing a cabin with Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Well, we've just figured out that the bunk bed broke in that room so they could only get a large queen sized bed in the small time space they had. Either one of you bring a sleeping bag or for the two weeks you two are there, you share a bed."

"We'll figure that out." Inuyasha said as he put his head back down to rest.

"Alright," she said as she started her lesson. Kikyo was going to have lunch with her friends today so Kagome and Inuyasha decided to get some grub at his place.

"So what about the sleeping arrangement?" Kagome asked.

"Whenever I sleep over, I usually sleep in the same bed as you, so no worries. We'll share."

Kagome blushed as she looked out the window. "Ok."

Inuyasha used that to his advantage and looked at her.

'Gods she's beautiful,'

* * *

**I truly start having fun next chapter… when the Ski resort trip beings and Inuyasha and Kagome have to share a cabin… and a bed… WAI! And Kikyo won't be there…**

**But Naraku will be…**

**And then there's the evil plan Inuyasha cooked up…**

**OH! So much is going to happen!**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub**

**Sakura**


	17. Ski Resort: Week One, Get Naraku

**SKI TRIP TIME! Wai! And just for a heads up, this chap and the next will be uber long!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 17: **Ski Resort: Week One, Get Naraku

* * *

The week went by pretty fast and now it was the morning of the departure. Miroku drove Sango and Kagome to school early that morning and Inuyasha had some of his drivers drive back Miroku's car and his own car back home. There were two busses in total and the students were lined up with their duffle bags, waiting to get seated. 

"Alright seniors," said Principal Myoga. "You shall sit with your cabin mates on the ride to and from your resort. You can rent ski equipment from the resort but I see that some of you brought your own pair of skating skates." He said. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha along with a few other students brought their own skates.

"Today is a default day," said the second teacher, Kaguya-sensei, "today doesn't count towards your two week stay. Tomorrow is considered Day 1."

Everybody nodded.

"Alright, I want students from cabin 1 to 13 in Bus 1 and students from cabins 14 to 26 in bus 2." She said. Everybody got into the busses and sat with their cabin mates. Kagome and Inuyasha threw their bags to the ground and sat down, Kagome taking window seat and Inuyasha beside her.

"This is gonna be a long two weeks," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome who smiled at him.

They arrived at the ski resort by noon and everybody was tired, sitting in a bus for 4 hours really does hurt your butt. They all went to their respective cabins for a nap before they start exploring the place, hey! Why not just have fun today, even if it is default day.

Kagome and Inuyasha opened the door to their cabin and saw what the teacher had meant. They saw a queen sized bed in the middle of the cabin along with tables, a window and a few chairs.

"My bed is smaller then that." Kagome whispered as she put her bag on the floor. Inuyasha chuckled as he put his bag on the floor as well.

"They have central heater." Kagome said in awe as she poked the machine.

"Well it is the beginning of December, they're really gonna let us freeze to death." Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up," Kagome said as she lay down in bed.

"Instead of eating, wanna just sleep the rest of the day?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome yawned. "It'll be my pleasure," She said. Inuyasha locked the door as Kagome crawled into bed; she took off her jacket and mitts before pulling the blanket up to her chin. Inuyasha got in beside her and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Sleep tight," She whispered.

'I will, now that you're in my arms.' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the angel that was snuggling with him.

**Ski Trip: Day 1 – Ice Skating and Snowball Fights**

It was official. Kagome and Inuyasha locked their cabin and close the blinds whenever they go to sleep. Miroku and Sango groaned as they knocked on the door for the billionth time.

"Dammit! It's almost noon and they're still sleeping?" Miroku asked, totally shocked.

"They must be really tired. I mean when was the last time they slept in peace? Either worrying about school or people figuring it out, or their songs."

"I guess you're right," Miroku said as he knocked on the door again. This time Inuyasha opened the door with a glare planted on his face.

"What- do- you- **WANT**?" He roared.

"For you and your Sweetheart to come out and play." Miroku said.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his wrist watch. It read 11:27am. "Oh fuck, we slept for that long?" he asked.

"Amazingly yes, and I figure that you two slept when we arrived yesterday that's why you didn't come to the main cabin for dinner?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"What a log, c'mon, we'll meet you at the skating arena." Miroku said.

"What cabin are Naraku and Kagura in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cabin 20." Sango said.

"So they're on the other side of the resort?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"Fortunately yes, now hurry! There's a bathroom in the main cabin so you two can go wash up there. Hurry up!" Sango cried as her and Miroku walked in the direction of the skating arena with their skates at hand.

Inuyasha shut the cabin door and turned around to see his Sweetheart sitting up on the bed, fixing her hair.

"Morning," She said.

"Morning Sweetheart," Inuyasha greeted as he sat down in the bed beside her.

"Sango and Miro?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, something about going to the ice arena with them."

"Then let's get our stuff and go, I wanna have fun these two weeks, I didn't pay them to sleep."

"It was a nice night though; you have to admit that much."

"It was, but I always sleep in the same bed as you." Kagome mumbled as she got up and got her jacket on. She grabbed some clothes and her ice skates before turning to face Inuyasha.

"I'll meet you at the arena."

Inuyasha nodded as he lay back down on the bed as Kagome left. He rubbed his face, thinking of things that were recently happening.

'Kami-sama you're torturing me.' He thought as he got up, grabbed his stuff and went to the main cabin to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Miroku and Sango were the only ones on the ice rink. Everybody else decided to go skiing today so them four were lucky they got the entire rink to themselves. Kagome and Sango laughed as they chased Miroku around the Rink.

"You'll never catch me!" He teased. But then he bumped into somebody and fell to the ground. Kagome and Sango caught up and helped him up. "We caught you!" They shrieked.

"Gee, thanks Inuyasha." Miroku muttered seeing his friend in front of him.

"No big," Inuyasha smirked.

"Did we forget to tell you that we're the top skaters?" Sango said as she held Miroku's hand.

"Nuh uh, we are! We've been singing, taking karate, and ice skating since we were little. We're in perfect sync." Kagome said as she held Inuyasha's hand.

"Ok then, we'll have a contest. Miroku and I'll go first, and then you two." Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha grinned as they went to the bleachers and sat down. They were waiting for Miroku and Sango to begin.

"They can never beat us." Kagome whispered to him.

"I wanna see them _try_ and beat us." Inuyasha chuckled.

The two skaters did do pretty well. Sango did a triple spin and Miroku caught in around the waist, he then spun her around him as Sango used only one foot to skate.

"Amateurs," Kagome snorted.

"Don't be mean Kagome." Inuyasha laughed.

"But it's true, can you see the way Sango lands, you can tell she hasn't been doing this for a long time."

Just then Miroku and Sango finished and walked to the bleachers to greet the two. "Beat that," Miroku grinned.

"No problem." Inuyasha said as Kagome followed him to the ice. Miroku and Sango exchanged evil smirks as they stared at the two that were on the ice. They started skating as Miroku quietly took off his skates. He picked up his boots and put them on and crept away from the bleachers when he was sure Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't see them. Sango made sure to cover for him in case the two finished earlier then planned. Miroku made it to the gate the opened the bleachers to the ice rink. He shut it and locked it from the outside so Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be able to exit.

He made it back to Sango and she gave him the thumbs up. "Done." He whispered.

"Good." She replied. Inuyasha and Kagome finished and they were extraordinary. Sango got up and stretched. "Time to get food, let's go Miroku."

Inuyasha and Kagome frowned as they went to the gate and tried to open in. It wouldn't budge.

"Oh no," Kagome said.

"They didn't."

"I think they just did."

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha roared as he pounded against the gate. Kagome sighed as she skated to the opposite of the rink and sat down on the ice. Inuyasha followed her and sat down.

"Somebody will eventually come around," Inuyasha said.

"Or we can just use the second gate." Kagome grinned. Inuyasha looked at the gate beside him that was ajar.

"Oh you're evil,"

"You won't think that when I'm done with them today." Kagome said as she stood up and walked into the bleachers. Inuyasha followed her. They both walked to where they put their boots and quickly changed. They quietly made it to their cabin, put their boots away and made it to the first place they thought Sango and Miroku would be, the main cabin.

"So what're you gonna do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just run in and say that I fainted and now I'm rushed to the hospital. They'll be too preoccupied they'll forget they locked us in the ice arena. You do that, and I'll do my part."

Inuyasha grinned. He messed up his hair and ran inside.

Kagome looked through the window and saw Inuyasha in hysterics. She saw Sango stand up with a worried expression as well as Miroku.

'Revenge,' Kagome thought as she bent down and made a snowball with the snow that had fallen that night.

"Where is she?" Kagome heard Sango talk as they ran out of the main cabins.

"In our cabin." Inuyasha said. As Miroku and Sango started running there, Kagome jumped out from the shadows with an evil glare on her face.

"Revenge is sweet," She hollered a she chucked the snowball at Sango's face. Sango stood there, totally dumbstruck. She didn't know what hit her, ok maybe she did but she still was surprised.

"Oh no, you didn't," Sango said finally recovering from the shock. Kagome screamed and started running as Sango chased after her with a snowball in her hands.

"Girls," Miroku shook his head. He turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there with fire around him.

"I mean,"

"DIE HOUSHI!" Inuyasha roared as he ran after Miroku with a snowball in his hands.

"MOOOMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" Miroku cried as he tired his best to run away from Inuyasha.

And thus, War of the Snowballs has begun. Kagome managed to get Sango with 12 snowballs and Sango only got 5 direct hits onto Kagome. Miroku didn't, sadly, get any on Inuyasha and Inuyasha made uncountable hits on Miroku.

Finally, after what seemed of forever of snowballs hurtling in each direction, the four combatants lay on the snow in front of their cabins, panting.

"That was fun," Kagome breathed.

"That was harsh," Sango said.

"I want my mommy." Miroku said for the trillionth time.

"Shut up bouzou." Inuyasha growled.

"What now?" Kagome asked as she started making snow angels. Inuyasha checked his wrist watch and saw it was 7pm.

"Dinner time," Inuyasha said as they got up. Kagome stretched. "Good, I'm hungry."

They arrived at the main cabin to see students filling in and getting food.

"What're they serving today?" Kagome asked.

"Mashed potato, gravy, carrots and broccoli with any pop." Miroku said.

"Ew, broccoli." Kagome made a gagging face as they went to get the food. Inuyasha bought a pack of Doritos from the vending machine and then got his food. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Souten and Shippo all sat down together.

"So what did you guys do today?" Kagome asked Ayame, Kouga, Souten and Shippo.

"We went skiing. You should see the professional slope." Shippo said shuddering.

"We went skating." Miroku said.

"And had a snowball fight." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha coughed as he ate his Doritos. Everybody laughed as they continued eating. After, around 10pm, it was lights out since it gets dangerous when people go out when it was late night at the resort. Inuyasha and Kagome had changed into sleeping gear before getting into bed.

"Today was fun ne?" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso.

"It was, what about tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"We go skiing." Kagome replied.

"We haven't seen much of Naraku today," Inuyasha said.

"He was probably hiding. I mean I have Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga on my side and he has nobody."

Inuyasha chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Night Sweetheart,"

"Night Yashie," Kagome said as a blush tinted her cheeks.

**Ski Trip: Day 2 – Skiing and Tripping**

Kagome woke up before the sun rose. She stretched and saw Inuyasha sleeping cutely on the bed, his hair was messed up and some of his bangs were covering his eyes. Kagome giggled.

'He's so cute,' she thought as she moved the bangs off of his face. She then leaned forward and place a soft butterfly kiss on his lips. He fidgeted a bit before grabbed Kagome's pillow and digging his face into it.

Kagome shook her head as she got up and got some of her stuff. She turned and faced Inuyasha as she quietly changed her clothes. He snored a bit and Kagome suppressed the giggled. Nobody was allowed out of their cabins until the sun finally rose so Kagome got comfortable in a seat and stared at Inuyasha.

'Oh god, I love him way too much but he loves Kikyo,' Kagome sighed as she studied his rough, broad, tight features. She sighed, 'Wonder what he's dreaming of.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Finally, we can get married Inuyasha," said a beautiful girl with midnight black hair. Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Yes, now that Naraku and she are out of the way,"_

_The girl giggled as she lightly slapped his rock hard chest. "I love you so much Yashie."_

"_I love you too," He whispered as he lightly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips._

_Flash forward—WEDDING_

_Inuyasha waited for his bride to come out. The wedding bells rung, the bridal music began and a wondrous white goddess stepped out from behind the doors._

_Inuyasha felt his chin go wet as Miroku chuckled. He shut his mouth for Inuyasha as Sango smiled at the two._

'_My wedding,' he thought as he stared at his bride._

_Inuyasha forgot everything, as soon as his bride arrived. For when the priest spoke, for when he said his vows, he didn't know. All he knew was her beauty._

"_Do you, Takahashi Inuyasha take ----- to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the priest. Inuyasha growled as he heard a loud sound block out her name._

"_I do."_

"_Do you Hi-"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET UP!" Kagome roared one more time as she pushed Inuyasha off of the bed. A foghorn blew a little while ago signaling that everybody was allowed to exit the cabins now.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Inuyasha roared. 'Damn, I couldn't figure out who she was,' he thought.

"Ok fine," Kagome said as she stood up and opened the door. Without looking back, she slammed the door shut.

"What did I do?" He questioned, rubbing his aching head.

"Dammit, who was she?" He thought. All he caught was the 'Hi' part… either it was Hiromi Kikyo… or Higurashi Kagome…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Shippo, Kouga and Souten had breakfast and were ready to rent their skiing gear as Inuyasha made it to the main cabin.

"Morning sleepyhead." Miroku said.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"I woke him up because I wanted to go skiing early today, but he kind of burned out on me." Kagome shrugged as she got up and let Inuyasha sit in her seat. She took her plate to the counter and stretched.

"Alright, I'm off!" She squealed.

"Don't go too far, we don't want Naraku getting you." Sango said sternly.

Kagome giggled. "No worries," She said as she was about to leave but Miroku stood up.

"Either way, I'm coming with you. You guys come when you're ready." Miroku said as he followed Kagome out of the main cabin.

"You guys doubled security around her thanks to Narkau," Souten observed.

"Well, he is a psycho ex." Sango shuddered.

"So when are you hooking up with Miroku?" Ayame wiggled her eyebrows. Sango blushed. "I- uh- dunno what you're talking about."

"Right," Shippo snorted as he got up to go skiing.

"Dude, everybody is against me." Sango said as Inuyasha finished eating. They all went to the ski lifts and rented skis before going onto the slopes.

"Which slope would Kagome and Miroku be on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Intermediate." Sango said as Kouga, Ayame, Souten, Shippo and Inuyasha followed her there. Indeed, Miroku and Kagome were there and they were sitting on the ground, waiting for the gang to arrive.

"About time," Kagome said as she stood up. Everybody laughed. "Let's go?" Kouga asked.

"Race you down Sango," Kagome grinned.

"Oh you're on." Sango laughed as the two friends started skiing down the slope.

"My money's on Kagome," Miroku said.

"No, Sango's definitely," Shippo replied.

"Kagome for sure." Inuyasha said as he looked at the two girls racing down the hill.

"Two counts on Kagome, let's see who wins." Kouga said as the entire group raced down the hill in time to see Kagome whoop for joy.

"It's Kagome," Miroku and Inuyasha gave each other a high five.

"I won! I won! I won! I WON!" Kagome chanted over and over again as Sango glared at her. "Just because you tripped me it doesn't mean much." She growled.

"Oh but it does dear Sango-chan." Kagome said waving the stick in her face. "I WON!" She screamed again.

"Oh you're dead!" Sango screamed as Kagome shrieked. Sango tackled Kagome to the ground and shoved snow down her shirt.

"COLD! COLD! DAMN YOU SANGO THAT'S COLD!" Kagome screamed.

"That's what you get for cheating!"

"What about you locking us in the ice arena yesterday?" Kagome raised a brow.

"You and Inuyasha killed us in our snowball fights."

"Oi, I dubbed it War of the Snowballs." Miroku said.

"Totally ripping it from War of the Worlds, I'm sure." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Shut up,"

Kagome smirked a new idea forming in her head. 'Perfect,' she finalized the plan. She turned to Inuyasha and held out her hand.

"If you beat me at the Professional slope, then you get the bed tonight, if you don't, I get the bed." Kagome said. Inuyasha connected his hand with Kagome's. "Deal."

"Now this, I gotta see." Souten said as they all followed Kagome and Inuyasha to the Prof Slope. The two got a ski lift up and were finally let down.

"My bets on Inuyasha," Sango said.

"No, Kagome for this one," Miroku said slowly.

"Inuyasha for sure," Kouga said as he saw Inuyasha take the lead.

"Kagome," Souten smiled.

"Kagome," Ayame said lowly.

"Inuyasha." Shippo replied.

"Three for Yasha and three for Kagome, tough." Sango said as the two were neck to neck until…

"SHE TRIPPED HIM!" Miroku said aghast.

"YAY KAGOME!" Ayame and Souten shrieked as Kagome waved to them before finished her round. Inuyasha got off of the ground and started screaming at Kagome.

"Ouch, a singer and his voice." Kouga winced.

"We're all singers here." Souten reminded her friend.

"Not Miroku and Sango, for sure." Shippo said.

"Here comes our champ." Miroku said.

"By cheating, I assure you." Sango winked.

"Shut up! I WON!" She screamed.

"BY CHEATING!" Inuyasha roared.

"You keep thinking that Takahashi," Kagome winked at him.

"She's evil, I swear." Inuyasha shook his head in her direction.

"That's what you get for cabin matting with Higurashi Kagome," Kagome made the peace sign with her gloves.

"It was the school who decided it, not you." Ayame reminded her.

"You're on my side, not his!" Kagome pouted.

"I love you too!" Ayame hugged her friend.

"How about some random ski time?" Shippo suggested.

"Stay away from Kagome," Miroku teased.

"Shut up Houshi!" Kagome growled.

'Major Inuyasha mode there,' Sango thought as they all started down the slopes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were talking in their cabin later that evening. Kagome was sitting on the bed beside Inuyasha with their lamps on. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting under the blankets, just talking about life…

"Remember the time I cried because I didn't want to take a bath without you?" Kagome laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's back when you were 6 right?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah, it was sad because it was Sesshomaru giving us the baths." Kagome giggled.

"Poor Fluffy," Inuyasha shook his head.

"Oh, oh, remember the time we were selling cookies," Kagome grinned.

"I had to sign autographs for people to actually buy us candy, 'Get an autograph from the Takahashi Inuyasha if you buy a chocolate bar!'" Inuyasha imitated Kagome. Kagome giggled as she slapped his hand. "I do not sound like that!"

"You're right, you sound worse!"

"Ah! What about the time you had to baby sit Shiori."

"Oh god and she was half teething." Inuyasha winced.

"I had to help you there buddy, she chewed your fingers half the time."

"I was only 6," Inuyasha bit.

"And Sesshomaru was helping you."

"He needs practice with baby Mina." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome shook her head, "You…"

A foghorn was heard signaling lights out. Inuyasha turned off the night lamp and pulled the blanket over him and Kagome, "Night Sweetheart,"

"Night Yashie." Kagome yawned as she snuggled in his chest.

'My sweetheart,'

**Ski Trip: Day 3 – Snowmen**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Finally, we can get married Inuyasha," said a beautiful girl with midnight black hair. Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Yes, now that Naraku and she are out of the way,"_

_The girl giggled as she lightly slapped his rock hard chest. "I love you so much Yashie."_

"_I love you too," He whispered as he lightly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips._

_Flash forward—WEDDING_

_Inuyasha waited for his bride to come out. The wedding bells rung, the bridal music began and a wondrous white goddess stepped out from behind the doors._

_Inuyasha felt his chin go wet as Miroku chuckled. He shut his mouth for Inuyasha as Sango smiled at the two._

'_My wedding,' he thought as he stared at his bride._

_Inuyasha forgot everything, as soon as his bride arrived. For when the priest spoke, for when he said his vows, he didn't know. All he knew was her beauty._

"_Do you, Takahashi Inuyasha take Hi-"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The foghorn signaling you can leave your cabins blew through the entire resort and Inuyasha woke from the dream again not knowing who his bride was. Kagome stirred awake beside him and stifled a yawn.

"Nice night?" Kagome asked finally.

"I guess," Inuyasha sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing- so what's our plan today?" Inuyasha asked eager to change the subject.

"I really don't know, what do you have planned?"

"Well, we could have a snowman making competition."

Kagome giggled. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious,"

"Alright then, I'll round up the oth-"

"No," Inuyasha said as he put a finger to her lips.

"No?"

"I want this to be an only us project."

Kagome raised a brow. "Only us?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Because tomorrow we start our Operation, Get Naraku so might as well spend the last day before we get really busy, together."

Kagome smiled as she got her water bottle from the night stand and guzzled it down. "Ok fair enough,"

"Great, we'll get dressed and use the excuse of… of…"

"I'll use the excuse that I'm in heat," Kagome grinned.

"And I'll say that I need to find something in my duffle bag." Inuyasha grinned.

"So then we're set?" Kagome laughed.

"We're set,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan went exactly how they hoped it did. Inuyasha and Kagome managed to make it back to the cabin as everybody else went skiing again. Kagome put on her mitts and met Inuyasha behind their cabin where he managed to get two soft spots of snow and ice.

"We get half an hour ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok,"

"Starting… now!"

The two started rolling snow and packing it together. They had two carrots from the Main cabin and some twigs. Kagome had some rocks for his face and Inuyasha would draw his face on. Kagome finished the lower body and started on the upper body only to find that Inuyasha was already on the head.

"How'd you do that?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Skills Kagome," Inuyasha grinned.

"You cheated."

"Like how you cheated yesterday when we were skiing?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"That was hardly called cheating." Kagome sniffed.

"Right, it was just, extending the rules,"

"Exactly!"

"Riiight Kagome," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't you find it odd that Naraku didn't do anything the past two days?" Kagome asked.

"I guess," Inuyasha replied.

"I mean, he was all 'you're coming to the winter fest with me' before our trip and now he's laying in a low profile, makes no sense."

"Anything with Naraku, never did make sense." Inuyasha snorted. They finished making their snowmen and found that it was a tie.

"Nice," Kagome said as she high kicked Inuyasha's snowman. He frowned. "HEY!" he went to her snowman and punched it.

"Oi! Don't be hating on a snowman that looks better than you,"

"Better?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and his breath caught in his throat. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the cold and her lips were rosy from the cold. She was panting because kicking the snowman in the cold weather took a lot out of her.

'Oh dammit! NO! Dammit CONTROL!' Inuyasha thought as he reached for Kagome. Kagome glided into his warm welcoming arms as he planted his cold lips onto hers and quickly slipped his tongue in when he had the moment.

Kagome opened her lips to Inuyasha as she moved her hands behind his neck. She rested her arms on his shoulders as his lips coaxed his. She moaned as he roughened the kiss. Be it cold or polar cold, nothing mattered because this kiss heated everything up. You could literally see the snow melting around the two as their tongues battled for dominance. Kagome pressed her body against his as his hands traveled to her lower back and pushed her towards him.

After a few seconds, they pulled back for air as they stared at each other.

'I love you,' Kagome thought as Inuyasha's lips found his way to hers again.

'I love her,' Inuyasha realized as his lips ravished hers.

'I- it's… I love Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as they kissed for the third time.

'Kagome,' he thought one more time as their kiss intensified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a cute couple, a shame she doesn't belong to him, but to me." Growled a greasy haired freak.

"Naraku, leave it alone! You can never get her!" Kagura screamed at her brother.

"Oh can't I?" Naraku said as he shoved his sister out of the way before going back to his cabin.

'Stay safe Kagome, Inuyasha,' Kagura thought as she followed her brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome retreated to their cabins and lay down in bed beside each other.

"Turn down the heater," Kagome said.

"Kiss to hot for you?"

"That was anything but friendly." Kagome shot as she rubbed her temples.

"Very funny, wanna go down to eat? It's 2 now."

"Not hungry," Kagome said.

"We totally blew off the gang today,"

"To be making out after making snowmen?" Kagome raised a brow.

"That's one way to put it." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Har, har, my sides are splitting."

Inuyasha sat on the bed with Kagome. "So, what's new?"

"Can't wait until Mina is born." Kagome squealed.

"I hope she takes more after… wait no… oh damn that's hard." Inuyasha shook his head.

"What?"

"If she takes after Rin, she'd be hyper, if she takes after Sesshomaru, she'd be gay."

"That's mean!"

"But it's true,"

Kagome yawned as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest. "So what do we do tomorrow?"

"We just do what we planned, I mean who else knows that Naraku did that?"

"You didn't tell me, how did you know?"

"After he tried to rape you, I put a private investigator on his case. I did figure out some things."

"And blackmail is the only way to get through to him? What if he uses blackmail against blackmail?"

"Then this baby is going on the internet." Inuyasha grinned.

"But-"

"Listen, sooner or later, the world is gonna figure out who my Sweetheart is, so it really doesn't matter."

Kagome sighed. "I guess, so what now?"

"Wanna go eat?"

"No, I wanna sleep."

"Alright, I'll go eat," Inuyasha said as he got up and left.

"I love you," Kagome whispered as he shut the door…

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'What?' he thought. He opened the door again to see Kagome falling asleep.

'Did I just hear her say that… she loves me?'

Inuyasha shook his head, "Must've been the wind." He thought as he went to greet his friends.

**Ski Trip: Day 4 – Hot Chocolate**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Finally, we can get married Inuyasha," said a beautiful girl with midnight black hair. Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Yes, now that Naraku and she are out of the way,"_

_The girl giggled as she lightly slapped his rock hard chest. "I love you so much Yashie."_

"_I love you too," He whispered as he lightly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips._

_Flash forward—WEDDING_

_Inuyasha waited for his bride to come out. The wedding bells rung, the bridal music began and a wondrous white goddess stepped out from behind the doors._

_Inuyasha felt his chin go wet as Miroku chuckled. He shut his mouth for Inuyasha as Sango smiled at the two._

'_My wedding,' he thought as he stared at his bride._

_Inuyasha forgot everything, as soon as his bride arrived. For when the priest spoke, for when he said his vows, he didn't know. All he knew was her beauty._

"_Do you, Takahashi Inuyasha take Higurashi Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Higurashi Kagome take Takahashi Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I-"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up gasping for air. 'Kagome? It was KAGOME?' He thought looking at the angel beside him. She was sleeping so peacefully it was so serene…

The foghorn had blown earlier that morning but Inuyasha and Kagome somehow managed to sleep through it. It was now 3pm and Kagome was stirring a bit, waking up slowly. Inuyasha moved the bangs off of her face as she looked up at him. "What time is it?" She rasped.

"3,"

"Am or pm?" Kagome asked.

"Pm."

"Oh man," Kagome said as she got up, rubbing her neck.

"We are heavy sleepers."

"Or maybe we just enjoy sleeping at the moment." Kagome sighed as she wiggled her toes. Inuyasha chuckled as he lay down back in bed with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why didn't Miroku and Sango come and wake us up?" Inuyasha asked.

"They think I'm in 'heat' at the moment." Kagome yawned.

"Oh yeah, so what do we do today?"

"Relax," Kagome groaned.

"Don't we get Naraku today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Save that for tomorrow," Kagome said as she got off of the bed. Inuyasha chuckled as he followed Kagome all the way to the main cabin. Today, everybody was mostly ice skating and others took taxis to the mall that was a few miles down. The resort was half empty as it was so Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the main cabin without being detected.

They brushed their teeth and took quick showers before getting out and sitting on the sofas. The main cabin was empty except for the people who served food. It was now close to 4pm and everybody would be returning. Kagome stretched. "Damn, if I had known I paid so much money to sleep,"

Inuyasha laughed. "And you're still tired?"

Kagome nodded. "Very much,"

"And you're going to bed at what time tonight?"

"10,"

"Damn you lazy woman! You never sleep this much back at home,"

"That's because back at home, it isn't constantly cold!"

"Every winter it gets cold!"

"Stop being smart." Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha turned on the radio to hear Mr. Wonderful come on.

"Oh c'mon! The solo now?" Kagome sighed.

"Quote of our friends, You two are the hottest signers around, unquote." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh shut up, gimme some hot chocolate." Kagome said as Inuyasha got up. Kagome stretched on the sofa and opened a magazine when she heard the door open. Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Naraku and Kagura walk in.

"Afternoon Kagura," Kagome greeted.

"You slept in that late?" Kagura's eyes widened.

"That's Kagome alright," Inuyasha said.

"So Kagome, what are you wearing for our Winter Fest date?" Naraku asked devilishly.

"None of your business," Kagome said as she got her cup of hot chocolate thanks to Inuyasha.

"But if you're my date, I have every right to know." Naraku sneered.

"Fuck off," Inuyasha cursed.

"Fuck off? Inuyasha, fucking is what I intend to do," Naraku cackled as he left the cabin. Kagura sat down beside Kagome and sighed. "That stupid bastard," She growled.

"Calm down Kagura," Kagome said.

"But he's so self centered!"

"But we have a plan, tell me Kagura, does Naraku hate… ballet?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagura instantly started laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kagura chilled, until Miroku, Sango Kouga, Ayame, Souten and Shippo arrived. Kagome hugged them all and had a little conversation with Sango.

Kagome and Sango sat in the corner of the cabin as Sango confronted Kagome. "It's not your period. We always time together and mine doesn't start until next week."

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right,"

"Just wanted to spend time with Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, do you like him?"

Kagome nodded.

"Like… or love?"

Kagome blushed like a tomato.

"I'll take that as love," Sango squealed as she hugged her friend.

"But he likes Kikyo,"

"And that's why he gives you 'friendly lip kisses'." Sango snorted. Kagome laughed. "I can always count on you."

Sango grinned. "You bet, now time for hot chocolate!"

**Ski Trip: Day 5 – Point your Toes Naraku**

Today was the day… to get Naraku. Inuyasha didn't have the dream again this night so he didn't figure out if Kagome said yes or no. He looked down at Kagome, her head resting against his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. He smiled, a blush rising to his face.

'She so beautiful,' he thought as he nuzzled her neck.

"Unnh," She groaned.

"Get up," He said.

"Five more minutes Buyo," Kagome mumbled.

"I'm not Buyo and you don't get 5 minutes! We overslept so much yesterday, we get up in time for Operation, Get Naraku."

Kagome instantly got up. "Oh yeah!"

"Get ready, everything begins at noon." Inuyasha said as he got up. Kagome got up, got her stuff, put on her jacket and ran to the main cabin. Inuyasha go this stuff and followed her shortly after. They got dressed and ate and now they were going to go skiing again.

"Sango, I'll beat you!" Kagome teased.

"No tripping this time." Sango growled as the two girls started racing down the hill. "Bets on Sango this time." Inuyasha said.

"No, Kagome's a good skier without cheating." Miroku said as he watched his two close friends ski down the hill.

"Kagome won, and Sango just fell on a rock," Ayame laughed as they all started skiing down the hill until…

"HOLY FUCK! KAGOME!" Miroku roared. Sango got up just in time to see Naraku yank Kagome deep into the forest that surrounded the resort.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Kouga roared as Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga all followed Naraku into the forest.

"If he touches her, that fucker will die tonight." Kouga roared. Inuyasha noted that Kouga was protective of Kagome, just like how Miroku is.

'I guess she's like a sister to both of them.' He thought as they followed the muffled screams and ski tracks.

"Kouga, you keep lookout, we'll go in deeper." Miroku said.

"Why don't I just get a teacher?" Kouga asked.

"And draw more attention? Naraku probably wants to keep this personal," Inuyasha growled, 'and so do I.' he added mentally. They found Naraku by a tree with Kagome in his arms with a frightened look.

"What kind of idiot are you? Did you want us to see you take her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, in fact I did. I want you to tell me that she is mine and you will never, ever protect her against me." Naraku smirked.

"And then the world knows," Miroku grinned.

"What?" Naraku's smirk faltered as a frown dawned to his features.

"I mean, we were planning on telling everybody that Kagome is Sweetheart this winter fest, but well…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"But well what?" Naraku asked.

"Point our toes Naraku, keep your stomach in Naraku, jump higher Naraku," Miroku said in a high pitched voice.

Naraku's eyes widened. "Where the fuck…"

"After you tried to rape Kagome, I got cameras installed everywhere you went. I never knew you were such a beautiful ballet dancer Naraku," Inuyasha laughed.

"You say what!"

"Let Kagome go and we won't post this," Miroku took out a small cassette from his pocket, "on the internet."

"Or sell it on eBay." Inuyasha added.

Naraku let go of Kagome who ran towards Inuyasha. "Fine bastard," Naraku growled

"And you will never, ever threathen Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I'll reveal her identity, just you wait." Naraku cackled as he left the three. Just as he was about to disappear he turned around and said, "you're still my damn date Kagome."

"Can't get anybody else?" Miroku teased as Naraku was gone.

"Can I go back to our cabin?" Kagome said softly.

"Sure, Miroku we want the rest of the day to ourselves." Inuyasha said.

"Are your really gonna tell everybody about her?" Miroku whispered.

"Not now,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap as he hugged her from behind. They were both sitting on the bed and the sun was starting to set.

"That was freaky,"

"But he is off your back for now," Inuyasha murmured.

"I hope." Kagome sighed.

"He won't get you Kagome, not with me around." Inuyasha said tenderly as he stroked her hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise," He said softly as he kissed her neck, Kagome moved her neck for more access and Inuyasha slobbered her neck, giving herself and himself much of the pleasure they needed. After what seemed like enternity, the foghorn blew meaning lights out.

"Night Yashie,"

"Night Sweetheart,"

**Ski Trip: Day 6 – Atchoo**

Kagome woke up the next day shivering. She sneezed a few times before turning to see Inuyasha not beside her. Kagome groaned as she got up and took out her cell phone. It hadn't been working at all for the past 6 days.

'I have to call mama soon,' and Kagome sneezed again. She shivered a bit as she pulled the comforter up to her chin. She looked at her wrist watch to see it read 9am right now, the foghorn blew an hour ago and Inuyasha probably left to do something.

"Damn- atchoo- him." Kagome sniffled as she rubbed her nose. 'How did I get a cold?' she thought… then it dawned to her…

She took a quick shower yesterday but didn't dry her hair.

'Stupid me!' she thought. A few minutes later Inuyasha walked in and looked at Kagome.

"Morning," He said.

"Morn-atchoo!" Kagome sneezed.

"Oh, a cold?" He said, his eye brows furrowing.

"Yeb," Kagome said, her stuffy nose making it hard to talk.

"Do you wanna sleep all day today?" He asked.

"Yeb," Kagome nodded.

"I'll go get you hot chocolate and then tell the others your sick and not to bug you."

"Banks," Kagome sniffled.

"Banks? Ohh, you mean thanks."

"Shut ub," Kagome glared at him before snuggling in the comforter. Inuyasha chuckled as he left to get her some hot chocolate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others greeted Inuyasha as he reentered the main cabin. "Where's Kag?" Ayame asked.

"Down and done with a cold. Getting her some hot chocolate and I don't want any of you to bug her ok?"

"Yes sir." They all saluted him.

Inuyasha took the cup back to his cabin to see Kagome fallen asleep. He chuckled slightly as he put the cup beside her. It was in a cup warmer so it would stay warm for a long time. He placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Finally, we can get married Inuyasha," said a beautiful girl with midnight black hair. Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Yes, now that Naraku and she are out of the way,"_

_The girl giggled as she lightly slapped his rock hard chest. "I love you so much Yashie."_

"_I love you too," He whispered as he lightly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips._

_Flash forward—WEDDING_

_Inuyasha waited for his bride to come out. The wedding bells rung, the bridal music began and a wondrous white goddess stepped out from behind the doors._

_Inuyasha felt his chin go wet as Miroku chuckled. He shut his mouth for Inuyasha as Sango smiled at the two._

'_My wedding,' he thought as he stared at his bride._

_Inuyasha forgot everything, as soon as his bride arrived. For when the priest spoke, for when he said his vows, he didn't know. All he knew was her beauty._

"_Do you, Takahashi Inuyasha take Higurashi Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Higurashi Kagome take Takahashi Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do." Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up sweating…

'What was all that about?' she thought as she saw the sun starting to set…

**Ski Trip: Day 7 – Snowed In**

Kagome woke up feeling a hundred times better she stretched and saw Inuyasha standing beside the door with a solemn look on his face.

"What?" Kagome said with a raspy voice…

"We're snowed in…"

* * *

**26 pages and 7, 132 words in total… my longest chapter in this story…**

**And I think the next chapter will be even longer so stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**BTW, I didn't wanna break down the two weeks because that would mean I'm droning it on…**


	18. Ski Resort: Week Two, I Love You

**WEEK TWO! ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! And I wanna thank **_Amanda Trinh_** for being my 1000th reviewer! YAY YOU!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 18: **Ski Resort: Week Two, I Love You

**DEDICATION: **This chap dedicated to my 'twin' sister, Miko! Yes, she's been BEGGING me to update! I've been giving her snippets and I think she fainted all the times because they were such CUTE scenes I gave her snippets of. So in honour of you Miko-chan, this chapter is dedicated to you, from your 'twin' Sakura to you Miko!

* * *

**Ski Trip: Day 7 – Snowed In**

Kagome woke up feeling a hundred times better she stretched and saw Inuyasha standing beside the door with a solemn look on his face.

"What?" Kagome said with a raspy voice…

"We're snowed in…"

Kagome gasped. "We're what?"

"Yesterday when you were sleeping we were all in the main cabin. It started snowing like fuck and I was getting worried about you. I used the excuse of leaving my cell phone in the cabin to get back and check on you. I stayed with you all night and just this morning I went to open the door, we're snowed in."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my god,"

Inuyasha sighed. "So what do we do now? You feel any better?"

"I was until I found out we're snowed in."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around he shoulder. "We'll be okay, how long will it be until they notice we're missing?"

"After all, you're a famous singer." Kagome said softly.

"I brought some food back last night for you, so we're safe for today and I know you have a few water bottles in your duffle right?"

"Yeah,"

"So we'll survive."

"What about the others?"

"They were in the main cabin when the storm started so I think they're all snowed in, in the main cabin."

Kagome nodded. "Give me water?"

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're snowed in!" cried one of the students.

"Oh ouch, Kagome and Inuyasha are snowed in their cabin together." Ayame said.

"Don't they hate each other? They've been so friendly the past week." Kouga asked.

"They decided that if they're to share a cabin, they should at least try and work it out for the week." Sango made up.

"Oh," Kouga said.

"So what do we do now?" Miroku asked.

"Hope that we get out of here alive!"

"Oh shut up, we're in the main cabin, we have food and water, what about Inuyasha and Kagome? They're in their own cabin, no food… no water." Sango said.

"Inuyasha took food for Kagome last night." Kouga said.

"And Kagome always has water bottles in her duffle bags." Ayame said.

"They're safe. How long do you think the snow will keep us caved in Kaguya-sensei?" Souten asked.

"We're guessing three days tops."

"THREE DAYS?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wrapped the blanket around her body as Inuyasha sat on the chair. "Cold?" He asked.

"A bit,"

Inuyasha took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kagome's body.

"But what about you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chuckled as he crawled into the bed; he got under the covers and wrapped his arms around Kagome's body. "Better?" He said, his breath tickling Kagome's cheek.

"Much," She whispered, her breathing getting shallow. Her heart was racing as she felt his arms tighten around her body.

"Sleep," He said as he kissed her temple. Kagome closed her eyes, her arms tightened around his body.

'I love you,' Inuyasha thought as he kept Kagome close to his heart.

**Ski Trip: Day 8 – Friends with Benefits**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Finally, we can get married Inuyasha," said a beautiful girl with midnight black hair. Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Yes, now that Naraku and she are out of the way,"_

_The girl giggled as she lightly slapped his rock hard chest. "I love you so much Yashie."_

"_I love you too," He whispered as he lightly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips._

_Flash forward—WEDDING_

_Inuyasha waited for his bride to come out. The wedding bells rung, the bridal music began and a wondrous white goddess stepped out from behind the doors._

_Inuyasha felt his chin go wet as Miroku chuckled. He shut his mouth for Inuyasha as Sango smiled at the two._

'_My wedding,' he thought as he stared at his bride._

_Inuyasha forgot everything, as soon as his bride arrived. For when the priest spoke, for when he said his vows, he didn't know. All he knew was her beauty._

"_Do you, Takahashi Inuyasha take Higurashi Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Higurashi Kagome take Takahashi Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do." Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Kagome and Inuyasha woke up, both sharing the same dream. They stared at each other before Inuyasha tightly hugged Kagome.

"Hey, what's up?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know I've been getting weird dreams."

"Can't be weirder than mine." Kagome giggled.

"I think it is." Inuyasha said.

"Then tell me about it," Kagome said.

"Well uh, you see… uh,"

"Fine then, I'll tell you mine." Kagome said as she wrapped the jacket tighter around her. She told Inuyasha about the beginning and then the entire wedding. Inuyasha was shocked and surprised…

'Oh my damn,' he thought.

Kagome stopped talking and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"That was the same exact dream I had." He said.

"Oh my god."

"Freaky,"

Kagome sighed as she got out of the bed and tried to look out the window, only to see snow upon snow.

"Oh yes, we're in a winder wonderland aren't we?" She scoffed. This was killer, the heater stopped working and there were only a few blankets in the closet that was in the cabin.

"Calm down Kagome-chan," Inuyasha said.

"What are we? The 8th day so far in our trip?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"What do we do?" Kagome growled as she sat down on the bed.

"Play patty cake?"

"Oh you're going crazy! HELP ME!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha lunged at her and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shh," he said huskily.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"The sound, it could probably create an avalanche. We don't know our current position, so stay careful."

Kagome wrestled out of Inuyasha's grip. "Ok, ok fine, no screaming. But what do we do?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know," He said as he lay down on the bed. Kagome got up and went to the window. She stared out of the window, only to see white upon white fluffy snow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was either sleeping on the floor or on the couches in the main cabin. Sango and Miroku were the only ones awake.

"How do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are holding up?" Sango asked.

"They're best friends," Miroku whispered, "they're probably okay. Besides, I've noticed Inuyasha cares more about Kagome than anybody else in this entire world."

"Me too," Sango murmured.

"He'd probably give her his jacket and shirt to keep her warm."

Sango giggled. "He's a sweetie, especially to his sweetheart."

Miroku chuckled. He looked at Sango and his heart was racing. He was in love with this woman since forever and she didn't have a clue. All she thought was that he's a perverted lecher who groped any big ass or nice boobs.

'Which is half true,' Miroku concluded in his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atchoo," Kagome sneezed as she rubbed her nose. She was wearing her own jacket and Inuyasha's. He had three blankets wrapped around himself. He smiled as he watched his Kagome sneeze. He got up, tightening the blankets around his body. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and slowly started kissing her neck. Kagome moved her head to give him better access and he started suckling on her neck. Then it all dawned to Kagome…

"Inuyasha," She said quietly.

"Hmm?" He said as his lips worked wonders on her neck. The sun was starting to set beyond the horizon and it was creating a beautiful colour of gold and red to splash against Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Why- why do we- kiss?" Kagome asked quietly.

"It's just a friendly thing Sweetheart; we've been friends forever, so it's just… normal."

Kagome wiggled out of his grasp and turned around to look at him. "Normal? Best friends' kissing isn't normal Inuyasha. Couples' kissing is normal, married couples' kissing is normal. Not best friends."

"What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"You're dating Kikyo Inuyasha, you're dating her. For basically four years now you're dating her heavily. And then all of a sudden we make out in your bedroom and to shush that up we have friendly kisses? Every time we kiss Inuyasha, it's anything but friendly."

"Where's all this coming from?" Inuyasha asked, his temper rising.

"It's just… I don't you- this- you know-"

"No I don't know, how about you tell me."

"I don't wanna be a friend with benefits Inuyasha!" Kagome finally shrieked.

Inuyasha stared at her. "What?"

"You heard me, ever time we kiss I feel so- so- you wouldn't understand but I do not want to be a friend with benefits Inuyasha. We've been friends from before we were born what if because of our 'friendly kisses' something happens? You're my best friend; I don't want to lose that." Kagome said quietly.

"Friend with benefits? Is that what you think this is? I kiss you because you're my friend with benefits?"

"Or maybe you're missing Kikyo. I know we look to much alike Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly as she went to sit on the bed."

"Missin- what is **WRONG** with you?"

"I just realized that…well we're… it's complicated."

"Friends with benefits?" Inuyasha said dully.

Kagome sighed. "Just- just forget it." She said as she took off the jackets and got under the thin blanket on the bed.

"Put on something more heavy." Inuyasha said.

"No," Kagome said as she curled up, trying to keep her body heat in. Inuyasha sighed as he lay down beside Kagome, placing all the blankets over them. He didn't dare wrap his arm around her this night, not after the entire 'friends with benefits' blowup.

'But you aren't my friend with benefits Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'you're the woman I want…'

**Ski Trip: Day 9 – Kagome, My Love**

Kagome woke up to feel her self warm and toasty. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha leaning against the door. Yesterdays incidents rolled into Kagome's head and she quickly diverted her gaze. She got out of the bed and drank a luscious load of water from her water bottle.

"We're still snowed in." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I figured as much,"

"So, uh… what do we- do- do today?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"I don't know, swim?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Could you be at least a little fucking nicer? I'm trying to keep yesterday, yesterday!" Inuyasha growled.

"No I can't be a little nicer! I find out my best friend is using me because he's Kikyo deprived!" Kagome shrieked.

"KIKYO DEPRIVED?" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome glared at him. "That's exactly what you are." She said as she stood up and stretched.

Inuyasha growled again as he walked towards Kagome and pushed her down onto the bed. He pinned her arms over her head as his hands hovered dangerously close to her lips.

"Kikyo deprived you say?" Inuyasha said huskily.

"If I was so, Kikyo deprived, than why would I leave her to spend time with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know? You're insane? Senile maybe?" Kagome said as she fought to get out of his grip.

"No," Inuyasha said as his lips came closer to Kagome's lips.

"I'm in love," He said as he pressed his lips tightly against hers. Kagome's eyes widened as she didn't respond. Her body went rigid as she tried to move her face away from Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked into Kagome's eyes. "Why are you resisting?" He asked.

"You- in- love?" Kagome said softly.

"Yeah, pretty much figured it out a few days ago." He said sheepishly.

"You found out you're in love with Kikyo a few days ago?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"You're an idiot Kagome," Inuyasha said huskily. He pressed his lips against hers again and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Kagome got into the heat of the moment and opened her mouth slightly. Inuyasha took that to his advantage and entered his tongue fully.

Kagome forgot all about earlier and allowed Inuyasha to kiss her senseless.

'This feels so- so- right.' They both concluded in their mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody woke up in the main cabin. Kouga and Ayame were snuggling together, Kagura was sitting in a corner with Naraku in the other corner. Souten and Shippo were cuddling and Miroku gave his jacket to Sango.

"Sango?" Miroku whispered…

"Hmm?" Sango said as she sat with Miroku, both depending on their body warmth.

"You look beautiful."

"This isn't a time to get all lecherous on me." Sango said tiredly.

"I'm serious, you look beautiful."

Sango blushed as she leaned against Miroku. She was content as it was…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting on the chair in the jackets and Inuyasha was sitting on the bed with the blankets wrapped tightly around his body. Kagome coughed a bit and moved her head to look out the window.

Inuyasha sighed he stared at Kagome. After their 'make out' session, Kagome had totally started ignoring him. He had openly admitted that he loved her, 'But I didn't tell her I loved her.' Inuyasha thought.

"Sweethea-"

"Shut up," Kagome said before he even finished. She was still mad that he'd use her like that.

'But- you aren't even sure if he's using you.' Kagome's brain told her.

'Exactly,' her heart agreed.

'He said he loved somebody, and then called you an idiot when you assumed its Kikyo.' Her brain called out.

'When'd you become smart brain?' the heart teased.

'Ironic.'

Kagome shook her head.

'He said he loved somebody Kagome,' her heart spoke, 'you just don't know who…'

"Shut up," Kagome murmured to herself as she stood up and walked to the night stands.

There was a plate of food there and Inuyasha watched her moves intently. Kagome picked up the biscuit and started crunching on it. She was walking back to the chair, before she quickly glanced outside to see the sun starting to fall. They had been quiet since the morning and it was getting annoying.

Kagome sat down on the chair and looked at Inuyasha who was looking at her.

"Kagome?" He said quietly.

"Hmm?" She said, thinking of the mental battle she had earlier. She'll find out who his 'love' is before she brings up the friends with benefits thing again.

"What I said earlier- about- about the girl- I- I love,"

"What about?" Kagome asked.

"She- you see she's-"

"You're going to tell me?" Kagome raised a brow.

"You are my best friend." Inuyasha said simply.

"Or is it,"

"No." He said firmly.

Kagome nodded and used her fingers to signal him to continue.

"It… well I kinda figured it out recently, and that's why our kisses were so frequent. Before we only kissed when we either said hi or bye, but now it was kisses for no reason,"

"Like our snowmen incident?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, go on."

"She well… it's not Kikyo,"

Kagome's heart accelerated. 'Could- could it be…?'

"It's you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango yawned as she was getting tired. Everybody was sleeping now since they were all awake last night hoping that a miracle would happen and the snow would melt enough for them to leave. No such luck.

"I'm so tired," Sango said. Miroku managed to shag a love seat and him and Sango were sitting on it, while others were sitting on the floor.

"Then sleep," Miroku said as he guided her head to his shoulder. Sango blushed a little as she let her head drop to Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku kissed her head and smiled. "Night Sango,"

"Night, Miroku." Sango said quietly as her eyes shut.

'Sango,' Miroku thought as he put his head on hers and he slowly drifted to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh-what?" Kagome gasped. This was way… WAY too much for her…

'The man I've been in love with since I was 10… is telling me he loves me too.' Kagome thought. She just couldn't believe it.

"I love you, Kagome."

"No- no! You can't… you love Kikyo. You're… you're just saying that after yesterday." Kagome said, her heart beat rising.

"No," Inuyasha said as he stood up and started walking to her.

"I love you," He said as he bent to his knees in front of her, he placed his hands over hers and she started trembling.

"You- me- it's-" Kagome couldn't believe it… it was just too… too… it was a fantasy is what it was.

"Don't you- you don't feel the same?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up. Kagome had a clump in her throat. Inuyasha was walking back to the bed when Kagome quietly said, "I love you too."

Inuyasha stopped walking as he turned around and stared at the girl who had tears in her eyes. "You- you love me too?" He asked, his heart raising its pace too.

Kagome nodded. "For- a long time now." She said.

"Long time, how long?" He asked

"8 years," Kagome said as she moved her head. She didn't know what to do now. But then she felt his wet lips tightly press against hers. Kagome was shocked for moment as his tongue ran over her top lip. Kagome opened her lips a bit as Inuyasha slipped his tongue in. It was magical, unlike their other kisses; this actually meant something to both of them.

Inuyasha was soft and tender with Kagome as she slowly let him dominate her. This was the man she wanted all this from and this is the man she was getting it from. She wanted him to be hers, make her his. And indeed, she belonged to him… 'At least I hope I do.' Kagome thought as the kissed slowly ended, Inuyasha quietly and slowly pulling back.

"I love you, I probably always have. I just never realized it until… recent." Inuyasha said. Kagome sniffed as she tightened the jackets tightly around her.

"Damn heater," She murmured.

Inuyasha chuckled as he helped Kagome up. "Why not go to bed now, my Kagome?" He asked, his lips lightly touching her cheek.

Kagome shuddered but nodded. "Sure thing,"

They got into bed and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now doesn't this feel more comfortable than yesterday?"

"We weren't 'loving' each other yesterday." Kagome said comically.

"Friends with benefits?" Inuyasha asked.

"If it's somebody you love, it's hardly beneficial." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too… but what about,"

"Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded a bit.

"I can't… break up with her right now,"

Kagome's breathing increased.

"If I do break up with her, I'm a singer… it'll go public. Famous people never break up without a reason, either I'm having an affair or I got some old hag pregnant."

Kagome laughed.

"So, I'll stay with her… but I'm yours Kagome,"

"Right, if you still do date her, there are the usual dates, boy and girl kissing; holding hands… et cetera et cetera." Kagome said.

"That'll happen… minus the kissing. Compared to you, Kikyo has fish lips."

Kagome giggled. "You sure?"

"Positive my koishii." He said.

"Koishii?"

"Or would you rather prefer Sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"You're too cute for your own good." Kagome observed.

"Ever had a doubt?"

Kagome laughed. "Good night, and remember, I'm not your FRIEND with benefits."

"You never were my Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly as the two fell asleep.

**(NO lemon… not yet at least… they're still too young to have a lemon in an AU fanfic.)**

**Ski Trip: Day 10 – When will it End?**

Kagome woke up in the arms of Inuyasha- HER Inuyasha.

She shifted a bit only to feel him tighten his arm around her waist. She giggled a bit and tired to push him off. "Inuyasha?" She said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"We haven't gone to the bathroom for three days…"

"I know,"

"Do you feel like bursting?"

"Nope."

"I do."

"You suck."

"Shut up."

"I love you too,"

"You know its true Yashie."

"I know." He smirked as he sat up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," She said as she wiggled her hips a bit, her eyes widened.

"Yeah?"

"I- I- oh shit!"

"You what?"

"I think it's my period!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my… GOD!" Sango shrieked as she jumped off the sofa. Everybody woke up and turned to her.

"NO! Damn!" Sango cried.

"What happened?" Kaguya-sensei said as she walked to Sango. Sango furrowed her eyebrows and Kaguya understood. "Come with me."

'Damn, if my tom started, what about Kagome?' Sango thought as the teacher handed her a tampon and Sango walked into the bathroom.

'And she's stuck with Inuyasha too… oh good luck Kaggie-chan!' Sango thought as she went to get cleaned up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, OHMYGOD!" Kagome roared all in one breathe.

"Stop oh my godding and tell me what we're gonna do!" Inuyasha said.

"You should tell me! I don't have any tampons or pads! Ah! And if I started then Sango did too… but like you said, they're in the main cabin… AHH!" Kagome shrieked.

"Don't you have anything in that huge ass bag of yours?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, if your period did start this week, you should have expected it."

"I did, I just never knew we'd get snowed in!"

"We'll be okay,"

"NO-WE-WILL- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha winced at her screech. "Calm down?"

"I can't! No I can't! I- I- **I**… found a pad." Kagome said as she pulled out a pad from her purse.

Inuyasha fell anime style. "You do?"

"And two tampons! YAY!" Kagome said. She glared at Inuyasha. "Turn around,"

He sighed as he turned around. Kagome had clean underwear in her bag and quickly changed. She stuffed her bloody underwear in her backpack and used one of her sweaters to wipe her hands off with. She took some water in her hands and then dried it off.

"Better?" Inuyasha said.

"Cleaner, that's for sure." Kagome said as she lay down in bed.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We try and keep my cramps down?"

"Oh damn," Inuyasha said as he sat beside Kagome.

"But isn't that why you love me so much?" Kagome asked cutely.

"Of course it is, anyways you said something about a new song?"

"Oh yes," Kagome took out a sheet of paper from her bag and handed it to Inuyasha.

"It's I'll be your Hero, like I said in the car. Uh, I have the song prerecorded thanks to Shiori, Au, Uh, Kirara and Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she took out her disc-man. She took the left ear phone and Inuyasha took the right.

"You start the song, I'll nudge you when you being ok?" Kagome said.

"Right,"

**(My friend NightMiko wrote this song. She gave me the lyrics and permission to post this song, credits to NightMiko-chan!)**

(Inuyasha)

**My sweetheart  
****Can you hear me calling you?  
****My angel  
****Do not shed your tears tonight  
****Because I will  
****Always be by your side  
****  
****Remember that I love you  
****Remember what I said to you**

**Chorus: **(Inuyasha)  
**I'll be your hero  
****I'll be your knight in shining armor  
****I'll hold you close  
****Don't fear nothing or no one  
****'Cause as long as I'm here  
****I'll be your hero**

The two looked at each other and Kagome smiled as she started singing her verse. Inuyasha had to admit, this song was pretty good. Kagome usually doesn't do the lyrics but in this case, it was pretty good.

(Kagome)

**I am scared  
****That you'll leave me one day  
****I feel alone  
****Even through your not far away  
****I can only hope  
****You will be by my side**

**I will remember you love me  
****I will remember what you have said**

**Chorus: **(Inuyasha)  
**I'll be your hero  
****I'll be your knight in shining armor  
****I'll hold your close  
****Don't fear nothing or no one  
****'Cause as long as I'm here  
****I'll be your hero**

Their alternating part was coming up and Inuyasha was pretty used to this. Their song, Bring me to Life did have a lot of these. Kagome started singing and Inuyasha followed through.

(Kagome)**What if I fall?  
**(Inuyasha)**Than I will catch you  
**(Kagome)**What if I cry?  
**(Inuyasha)**I'll wipe the tears from your eyes  
**(Kagome)**What if you're gone away?  
**(Inuyasha)**I wouldn't be far away ... I'm here to stay ... By your side.**

(Inuyasha)**Because I love you  
**(Kagome)**I love you too  
**(Inuyasha)**Remember what I said  
**(Kagome)**It's the same for me too ... It's the same for me too **

'How real is that verse?' Inuyasha thought as they both sung the chorus. If she did fall, he'd catch her. If she did cry, he'd wipe the tears away, and if he did leave, he'd never be far away. He'd always be by her side.

Because he loves her. And she loves him too…

**Chorus: **(both)  
**I'll be your hero  
****I'll be your knight in shining armor  
****I'll hold you close  
****Don't fear nothing or no one  
****'Cause as long as I'm here  
****I'll be your hero**

(Inuyasha)  
**I'll be your hero  
****I'll be yours too**

(Both)**I'll be your hero**

They stopped singing and Kagome smiled looking at him. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Do I? It's one of the best! We might put this in our next CD."

"What are we calling that one?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking, Sweetheart."

Kagome laughed. "You cannot be serious."

"My three options were Intoxication, Peril of the Miko… yeah that one is weird, or Sweetheart. I chose Sweetheart because the first two were… gay."

Kagome giggled. "Aww! How sweet!"

"Naturally,"

Kagome shook her head.

"Wanna sing it again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, you gotta get into tune mister!"

"OI!" Inuyasha laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go fish," Ayame said.

Sango picked up a card. "Got any threes?" Kouga asked Miroku.

Miroku handed his threes to Kouga who managed to get a book.

"Got any aces?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Go fish."

Miroku picked up a card.

"Got any jacks?" Ayame asked Kouga.

"Go fish."

"STOP SAYING GO FISH!" Shippo roared.

"… why?" Kouga asked.

"Because we're in a middle of a snow in and you're playing GO FISH?"

"What else are we gonna do? LAP DANCE?" Ayame shrieked.

"That isn't a bad idea," Miroku grinned.

Ayame and Sango knocked him out. Kouga shook his head. "When'll he learn?"

"Not soon enough," Kagura snorted.

"Who wants to play a group game of Charades?" Kouga asked.

"No way, I found Taboo." Eri said.

"No! Monopoly?" Yuka asked.

"No, how about patty cake?" Hojo asked.

"You fucker, how about punch Hojo?" Kouga growled.

"I agree," Shippo said as the two boys stood up walking menacingly to Hojo. He screamed like a wussy and hide behind Ayumi.

"What a pussy." Souten shook her head.

"How about we play bloody knuckles?" Said Ryuukotsusei.

"Nah, how about Truth or Dare?" Enju asked.

"I can live with that," Sango said.

A bunch of people who wanted to play truth or dare got into a circle. Basically everybody wanted to play, exception of Naraku and two or three other kids.

"Alright, since it was Enju's idea, she gets to ask first." Kouga said.

Enju grinned. "Alright, Hojo… truth or… dare?"

Hojo smiled like a girl. "Dare please Enju."

"OH YEAH!" Ayame and Enju high fived.

"Hojo, give… Kouga a blowjob."

"WHHHAT?" Kouga roared. The teachers, Kaguya-sensei and the others were in the backroom so they knew nothing of this little… game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon and Kagome and Inuyasha had an apple each. Kagome remembered she had a few fruits in her bag and they both had enough to eat. Inuyasha tried to open the door to find it still… not possible to open…

"So what now?" Kagome asked.

"Let's play 20 questions." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, you go first." Kagome said.

"Answer truthfully," Kagome nodded.

"Who was your first kiss?" Inuyasha asked.

"You. My turn?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah,"

"Are you gonna reveal me at winter fest?"

"No, Naraku won't have enough guts to spill his Ballet secret."

"Ok… how many kids you want?" Inuyasha asked, really curious.

"Three," Kagome smiled.

"… three? Why?"

"That's another question. It's my turn. How many do you want?"

"As many as I can get."

"HENTAI!"

"What's so perverted about that?"

"Are you saying that because you like what happens before the female gets pregnant?"

"That's another question."

"Damn you."

Inuyasha smirked. "Alright Sweetheart,"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I told you…"

"Told me what?"

"That… I wanna marry you?"

"Then I'd scream, faint, die, come back to life, glomp you, kiss you, faint again, come back to life again, squeal some more… and then accept."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Ouch, rough day when I do propose."

"When you do?"

"Just saying,"

"Yeah right," Kagome snorted.

"Your turn."

"What do you see your self doing for the rest of your life?"

"Singing, and spending time with my family."

"Aww,"

"What is your top name for a kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"Boy or girl?"

"Both."

"For boy, I'd name him Rokai, and for girl, Yuumei."

Inuyasha laughed. "Cute."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Names for your kids Inuyasha,"

"I'd name them whatever you wanna name them."

"What if you don't get married to me?"

"I highly doubt that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ENJU! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BITCH! NO WAY AM I LETTING THAT HOBO GET NEAR MY DICK!" Kouga roared as he stood up.

"Blowjob… what's a blowjob?" Hojo asked.

Everybody who was playing the game sweat dropped. "You don't know what it is?" Ayame asked.

"My mommy doesn't let me learn these words. So what is it?" Hojo asked.

"Ask your mom. Hojo I dare you to touch yourself since you have no idea what blowjob is." Enju said.

Hojo touched his hair. "Done."

"WHAT A FREAK!" Shippo laughed.

"You know what, forget it. Ayame truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Would you consider mouth to mouth, south pole to north pole with Kouga?" Enju asked.

Hojo raised a brow. "South pole to North pole? What does Santa have to do with this?"

"Shut up homo." Kouga said, wanting to hear what Ayame said.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Ayame smiled.

"Kagome," Sango coughed. Miroku finally came too and rubbed his head. "What did I miss?"

"Hojo doesn't know what touching yourself, blow job and south pole to north pole means. We're playing truth or dare." Sango filled him in. Miroku gave Hojo an awkward look. "You stupid child."

"Don't say stupid, its mean." Hojo said.

"Aw shaddup!" Naraku roared, getting really annoying at the stupid, brainless pig.

**Ski Trip: Day 11 – The Hike Back**

Kagome woke up the next day to find Inuyasha leaning over her. She yawned as she stretched. She sat up rubbing the back of her neck. She only had one tampon left before she died…

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"The door can open, but the snow is really deep,"

"Can't we just hike our way back to the main cabin?" Kagome asked.

"We can, but not right now, the sun's over head."

"Over- what time is it?"

"Noon."

"I slept for that long?"

"We were up pretty late last night playing 20 questions. You were bound to sleep."

"What about you?"

"You're too beautiful,"

"Flirt,"

"I love you." He said as he scooped her up into his arms and sat her on his lap.

"I love you too…"

"Hey Kagome,"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be- ah- my girlfriend?"

Kagome gave him a look. "Eh? You already have one…"

"Yeah but in this case, nobody can take you away from me because you'll be mine. And besides, I'll dump Kikyo before graduation for sure."

"Grad is in a long time Yashie."

"And?"

"You're hopeless."

"So will you?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Yay? Oh what a child."

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I'm running out of ideas and I have 3 more days to get through… -sigh-)**

Miroku and Sango were the only ones awake at the moment. Either somebody was sleeping or they were getting warm food.

"I want to get out of here." Sango murmured.

"Same, I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome are holding up good,"

"I hope they are I hate this! I did not pay good money to get trapped in a stupid cabin!"

"Neither did I, but what if Kagome and Inuyasha are doing a little something something? A bed, an empty cabin a—OUCH!" And Miroku fell unconscious again.

"Deserves it, lecher." Kouga growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned as she lay in bed. "WHAT- DO- WE- DO?" She shrieked.

"Start hiking." Inuyasha said as he threw Kagome's jacket in her direction.

"Hiking?" Kagome raised a brow.

"We're walking back. You can't stay here without leaking and I seriously have to pee!"

Kagome laughed as she got up with the help of Inuyasha. "We haven't showered or brushed out teeth in those three days either."

"That too!" Inuyasha groaned. They opened the door and snow piled in. Inuyasha took a few steps out and held his hand out for Kagome. Kagome took his hand and he pulled her right into his chest.

"Cold," Kagome murmured as Inuyasha slowly started walking with her in his arms.

"It's almost sundown, we need to make it there before nightfall."

"It's cold."

"We'll be okay."

"I hope you're right."

Inuyasha started to slowly walk towards the main cabin. Kagome was wrapping tightly in his arms as they slowly took small steps. It was hard to walk in the snow and Inuyasha was trying his best to take both himself and his dear Kagome.

"We'll be okay,"

"I love you." Kagome murmured as she walked with Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was sitting around, getting really annoyed with the snow in.

"Kaguya-sensei, when'll we leave?" Sango asked.

"What about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"We're working on i-" Kaguya sensei got cut off when a pounding at the door came.

"Open the door!" Somebody called. Miroku jumped some people before opened the door to find deep snow and Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It's Inu and Kag!" Miroku roared. Kouga, Sango, Ayame, Souten, Shippo, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo, Kagura, and lots of others got up to see two of their classmates at the door.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as Kagome stiffly walked in.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Hot- bath." Kagome murmured.

"Get them in hot water, QUICK!" Kaguya-sensei said. Kagome and Inuyasha soaked in a hot bath for eternity before coming out, to find half of them asleep. Their friends were awake but they decided to talk to Kagome and Inuyasha tomorrow.

**Ski Trip: Day 12 – A Play**

Kagome woke up in the arms of Miroku the next morning. She yawned and Miroku tightened his grip on her waist. "Miro-kun?"

"Inuyasha told me to hold to last night," Miroku whispered quietly to Kagome's ear.

"He told me and Sango about the 'confession' when you fell asleep. But then you can't do anything,"

"Thanks, where's Sango?"

"Getting food."

Kagome got up to see Inuyasha standing beside the fireplace. She gave him a small smile before stretching. "I am SO going to the bathroom." She told Miroku has she jumped a few students to get into the bathroom.

Sango came back with three plates of food. She handed one to Miroku, put one on the table for Kagome and started eating herself.

"My god, when do we get out of here? Can't we hike back like how Inuyasha and Kagome did?" Shippo asked.

"The busses aren't due to arrive until the two weeks end. And there's the fact our phone connections are dead." Kaguya-sensei said.

"How about next time, I stay home instead of paying good money to spend time in a damn wooden hut. If I wanted to get stranded with some bitch in a cabin, I would have locked myself up in our outhouse with my sister-in-law." Inuyasha growled trying to keep the fact that he and Kagome 'dislike' each other to a bare minimum.

Kagome came out in time to hear him say that and winced, Sango gave her a kind look and Kagome shrugged.

"Missing lovely Kikyo?" Kouga asked.

"You bet ass," Inuyasha said.

"Ouch," Miroku whispered as Kagome sat down beside him.

"If you're missing that whore so much, why'd you even come?" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha 'glared' at her. "Because, I come ever damn year and this is my senior."

"Kikyo also came every year. Wonder what she's doing this year," Souten pondered.

"Screwing the next best cow." Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha coughed, trying to keep his laughter and anger bottled up inside. Yeah, Kagome did hate Kikyo but she wasn't all that bad… right?

"So what do we do all day?" Yuka asked.

"Play patty cake," Hojo asked.

"OH YOU SHUT UP OR ELSE MIROKU AND I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THE CABIN!" Kouga roared getting really annoying of the pansy.

"No you wouldn't," Hojo said surly.

"Miroku," Kouga said as the two men stood up. They walked to Hojo and grabbed his arms.

"Hojo cooties." Sango said.

"EW! Remind me to sanitize my hands after," Miroku said as they took him to the door.

"Boys, I know we're getting tense but no need to throw Hojo out," Kaguya-sensei said sternly.

"If only you understood teach," Miroku said as he took his position on the loveseat with Kagome beside him and Sango beside her, all managing to squish onto the two seated sofa.

Kagome poked Miroku's stomach and he looked at her. She whispered something in his ear and he grinned. Kagome turned to Sango and whispered it into her ear. She nodded.

Kagome got off the sofa and told Ayame, Kouga, Shippo and Souten. They all nodded and the group stood up.

"I need you all to clear the floor," Kagome said.

"Why?" Ayumi asked.

"Just do it!" Kouga said as the seven disappeared into the back room.

"Oh this is peachy," Eri said as she, Yuka and Ayumi sat on the loveseat and a few students moved off the floor.

A few moments later Kagome walked out in the bare clothing you could wear when you're in the coldest region ever. A tank top and shorts…

"Kagome!" Kaguya-sensei said.

"Just watch sensei, you'll be proud," Kagome smiled.

Miroku and Sango walked out with a sheet of paper in their hands. Kagome sat on the floor and took a chopstick from the table and started twirling it in her fingers.

**(I'm making this story up as well as all of the stupid 'lyrics' I put in. All of the stuff is mine… hehe)**

"Years ago, a small fairy of the Essence was banished because of a small reason," Miroku read.

"Because she fell in love with the Elf prince." Sango finished.

Kaguya-sensei's eyes widened as she saw that Kagome, Ayame, Souten, Shippo and Kouga were going to perform the show they had been practicing in Musical Theater. However, Inuyasha was also in their group… though he wasn't in the show at the moment.

Kagome cleared her throat and made it sound petit, she stood up and sighed. "Oh what am I to do? Where oh where shall I go? Sanguk will never accept me now that Lord Fahi has banished me." Kagome said.

"Sanguk," Miroku started, "is the Elf prince the fairy fell in love with. Lord Fahi was the fairy lord who banished her."

"The young fairy, named Shimi wondered endlessly until she landed upon two singing toads," Sango said.

Out came Ayame and Souten.

"Who are you two?" Kagome said as she bent in front of Ayame and Souten.

"In wonder of the mushroom  
In search of a broom  
I grace this lily pad  
The names Mania-Tad," Ayame sung.

"Hopping  
Mopping  
Sobbing  
Throbbing  
I left my land  
The names Mania-Fad." Souten sung.

Everybody laughed hearing the outrageous names.

Kaguya-sensei too had to laugh hearing the lyrics to the play. Now the acting part began.

"Can you tell me where the Elf Kingdome is?" Kagome asked, her body loosing all its heat.

"Elf?" Ayame said.

"Elf?" Souten said.

"ELF!" Ayame and Souten sung together.

"Yes, yes, Elf." Kagome said.

"Over the mountains," Ayame said.

"Under the water," Souten smiled.

"Past the desert,"

"Through the ice lands,"

"The elf lands," Ayame winked.

"Is where the heart lands," Souten said before the two 'hopped off'.

"Where the heart lands? IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP?" Kagome shrieked as she kicked the table. She sighed as she turned around rubbing her temples.

"Where to now?"

"The young fairy Shimi searched high and low to find the Elf lands, but still no avail." Miroku read his lines.

"Then one day she found an elf… but not just any elf, it was Sanguk's advisor." Sango read as Shippo walked out.

'This is interesting, Kouga plays the elf who falls in love Kagome but I'm Sanguk,' Inuyasha thought. He quietly made it to the backroom.

"Hey Kouga," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you playing Sanguk or Sanmia?" Inuyasha asked.

"Both,"

"But that's impossible, Sanmia and Sanguk are in a scene together,"

"Shippo's playing Sanmia in that scene,"

"But he doesn't know Sanmia's lines,"

"Yeah, that's the tough spot."

"Aright, I'll do Sanguk."

"Thank you!" Kouga sighed.

Inuyasha nodded as he took a large table cloth and tied it around his shoulder to make it a cape.

"The advisor took Shimi to Sanmia, another elf, closely related to Sanguk who was madly in love with her." Sango read.

"My cue," Kouga said as he rushed out.

"My dear Shimi!" Kouga said like… Kouga…

"Sanmia!" Kagome yelled.

The entire group was at awe at how good the students can act in this cold weather.

"Where's Sanguk?" Kagome asked.

"San- oh Shimi, you can fair with me!"

"Sanmia, where is Sanguk." Kagome asked again.

"Sanguk this, Sanguk that, it's always Sanguk!" Kouga growled.

"Sanmia grabbed Shimi and tried to pull her to his hut, but the Prince Sanguk arrived just in time." Miroku said.

Inuyasha waltzed out and gasped seeing his cousin, Sanmia take his beloved Shimi into his hut.

"Sanmia!" Inuyasha roared.

"Sanguk!" Kouga yelled.

"Sanguk!" Kagome cried as she ran into his arms.

"Are you alright Shimi?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yes,"

"Why did you Sanmia?"

"Because I love you!" Kouga roared.

"You do not love her, you are obsessed! There is a difference!"

"Forget the difference! If I hadn't taken you to the Fairy kingdom for our trade then you'd never have met Shimi."

"It was destiny Sanmia!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Forget destiny, fight me!"

"And the two cousins fought till death and it was Sanmia who fell," Sango said.

"And now my love, we can be together," Inuyasha told Kagome as their lips lightly touched.

"The end," Miroku said as Kagome and Inuyasha pulled back, not wanting to kiss in front of so many people.

"That was so good!" Ayumi squealed.

"That took a good few hours," Naraku snorted. It was now 3pm.

"Ah saddup. Lemme cuddle with Miroku now," Kagome said as she put on a jacket and sat on the loveseat. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi got off to let the actors sit. Sango, Miroku and Kagome sat down as Kagome curled up into a ball. Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder and winked at Sango.

"What a ladies man," Eri hooted.

"Go Miro!" Shippo called.

Miroku chuckled. "My two best friends don't count," Miroku said.

"Oi! You say you hate us now?" Kagome raised a brow.

"I love you Kagome!" Miroku said acting shocked.

"Thought so. It had better stay that way, unless you finally decide to tell Sango you love her," Kagome said.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed.

"What? Everybody knows its true." Kagome said grinning.

"It is," Said Souten.

"Shut up," Sango murmured as she ate.

**Ski Trip: Day 13 (Final Day) – Out at Last**

"It's been five days since we've been stuck!" Kagome screamed the next afternoon.

"We could have exited two days ago, but it was still too much snow." Said Ryuukotsusei.

"How much food does this place have?" Inuyasha said as he came back with a salad.

"Not enough, they're just giving you extra attention." Miroku grinned.

"Shut up Houshi, go tend to your two bitches'." Inuyasha smirked.

"At least I have my girls here," Miroku said.

'Yeah right, I'd have love to spend time with Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as he winked at Kagome but nobody noticed. Kagome sent him a small smile as she stole some of Miroku's mashed potatoes with his spoon.

"Take the rest, I'm full." He said.

Kagome smiled as she took his plate and started eating. Sango was tying her hair up when her eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" She screamed.

"What?" Kagua-sensei said.

"There's a helicopter outside!" Sango said as she ran to the window.

Everybody got up and all ran there. There were two men who were going to all the cabins and getting every single article of clothing. Another man came and knocked on the main cabin door.

"We got a radio signal," he said and Kaguya-sensei sighed in happiness. They indeed sent a radio signal when they got snowed in.

"I can take five students with me at a time. We'll drop you off on the main road where there are two busses ready."

"Great!" Kaguya-sensei said as she took out a sheet of paper that had names alphabetically.

"Oh great, I'm last." Sango said.

"Yue Sango," Kaguya-sensei called.

"What?"

"She's going from the bottom up," Kagome grinned.

Sango and four other students left.

"Thank god, don't we get a 14th day?" Kagome asked.

"Remember when I said you had a default day, just pretend that was counted."

"So then basically our two weeks are over," Inuyasha said.

"Yes,"

"Hallelujah!" Inuyasha grinned.

Slowly all of the students were leaving. Miroku and Kagome got a ride together which was right after Inuyasha's ride.

"We're going home, yay!" Kagome said as a man handed her a bag full of her clothing.

"Thank you," She said.

"More time with your boo?" Miroku winked.

"You know it,"

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and lots others sat on bus 1.

"We're finally going home," Kagome moaned.

"Your mom doesn't know we left a day early," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, Kagome looked at him.

"Wanna sleep over?" He asked.

Kagome grinned. "Yes!"

Inuyasha smiled.

'Just one more thing left to do,' he thought, 'Kikyo.'

* * *

**34 Pages and 7, 860 words! Told ya its longer than the last chapter! Lots of stuff happened in this chapter –sigh- and I'm tired!**

**Anyways, since our Ski Trip is over and I have Inu and Kag together… what more can I do?**

**NARAKU and KIKYO bashing! YAY!**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	19. Preparations Part I

**After two UBER long chapters, I'm back to regular chapters… yay!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 19: **Preparations Part I

* * *

'Just one more thing left to do,' he thought, 'Kikyo.' 

The school busses dropped the students off at school and from there they took their rides home. Inuyasha called a limo to come pick him up, and for a driver to bring Miroku's car. The car and limo arrived just as everybody left.

"Well since everybody is gone, might as well go with Yashie," Kagome said as she hugged Sango and Miroku.

"What about clothes?" Sango gasped.

"Did I not tell you? The Takahashi mansion is my second home," Kagome grinned as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his girlfriends' waist.

"I still cannot believe that my best friend is dating the most famous teen singer around! WAI!" Sango shrieked.

"Get used to it," Inuyasha winked at her.

"But no fluffy, gushy, waffy, cute, faffy, laffy, naffy, paffy, sappy-"

"Faffy, laffy, naffy, paffy? Are those words?" Kagome asked.

"On planet Sango, yes."

"What does faffy, laffy, naffy and paffy have to do with them two?" Miroku asked.

"No more kawaii moments! Aw man," Sango pouted.

"Please don't act like Daidouji Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura." Kagome said.

"You wish, if only I can afford that camcorder,"

"Oh please!" Miroku sighed.

"Can we go now? I'm so tired." Kagome said.

"Yeah, sure babe." Inuyasha said.

"Babe?" Sango raised a brow.

"So far there's Sweetheart, koishii and babe." Kagome said counting down the names.

"Give him a few more weeks and we'll be down to a few hundred." Miroku said.

"Shut up Houshi," Inuyasha laughed as they all departed.

"See ya'll in school on Monday." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha and she got into the car and he instantly pulled her into his chest. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna stay the weekend too?"

"Sure,"

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Kagome blushed a bit as she leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You're cute,"

"Gee," Kagome blushed even more.

"Kagome?"

"What is it now?"

"I love you,"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly before putting her lips on his cheek. "I love you too."

"Glad to know,"

"Remember how you said you can't break up with Kikyo without a reason?"

"Yeah,"

"Why not just use the excuse of not loving her anymore? It's true ain't it?"

"And then have a billion girls charge at me in hopes of dating me? No way!" Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome laughed. Yes, this is exactly what she wanted. Though you can minus the fact that Inuyasha is still 'dating' Kikyo, but other than that this is what she wanted. Her best friend is now 'officially' her boyfriend, she's leading a great life, though Naraku is still her date for winter fest, ew… speaking of which…

"Who's Hojo going with to the winter fest?" Kagome asked.

"Yuka," Inuyasha said.

"Are you serious? She hates him though." Kagome said in amazement.

"Rumours, I heard that Hojo's mom bribed Yuka into doing it."

"You're whacked Yashie,"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Coming from your lips, yes it is."

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Babe, I love you too." And the two kissed shortly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived at the Takahashi mansion shortly and Inuyasha carried the bags inside.

"My boy!" Izayoi shrieked when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha walk in looking like… crap.

"What happened?" Rin asked as she bounded down the stairs, her stomach looking ready to explode as her being in her 7th month.

"We got snowed in at the cabin. Helicopters came and took us home, we waited until everybody left before Kagome and I came. Can you call up Aunt Korari and tell her Kagome's spending the weekend here?" Inuyasha asked his mother wearily.

"Sure, you two go get showered, warmed up and get to bed! I'll send Kitty up with food." Izayoi said.

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded as they both walked up the stairs into their respective bedrooms. Kagome slouched into her bedroom and instantly ran into the bathroom. She took her undergarments and a bathrobe, not wanting to get dressed right after her shower. Kagome soaked in a warm bath, looking at her toes, giggling.

'Wiggly toes,' she thought as she wiggled them.

With Inuyasha however, he was having total different thoughts.

'Kagome,' he thought as he stood in his shower. 'I've always probably loved you. I was in… it just wasn't as obvious to me.'

Inuyasha lathered in his shampoo and continued to think. 'I'll always be yours Kagome.'

'And you mine.' Kagome finished her previous thoughts.

**(Ohh freaky, they think alike…)**

Inuyasha wore boxers and no shirt as he walked into his girlfriends' room. He saw her slip out of her bathrobe exposing her panties and bra. She lunged into the bed and snuggled against her soft teddy bears that were on her bed.

"Sleep," She murmured as she got under the covers. Inuyasha chuckled as he walked up to the bed and crawled in. He wrapped his arm around her bare waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey Beautiful,"

"Hi," She said as she turned around, not caring if she was in her undergarments.

"You sleepy?"

"Of course,"

"Sleep in my arms tonight." He stated.

"I always do," She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and they both fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two woke up Sunday morning to Inuyasha's phone ringing. Kagome moaned as she pressed her body against his, losing the heat of his warm, muscular arm that was wrapped around her waist. Kagome was still in her bra and panties and her hair was lying messily over her eyes.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome to his chest again.

"When did you get back Inu-kun?" A shrill voice came.

"Kikyo, not even a hi?" Inuyasha said groaning. He wanted to spend time with his girlfriend… not talk on the phone with his soon to be ex girlfriend.

"You know I love you Inu-kun,"

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled back. He turned to the angel in his arms and softly started sucking her neck. Kagome had to bite back the moan that was fighting to escape her lips.

"So is it a yes?" Kikyo's voice was heard.

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said do you want to come over tonight, just the two of us. My parents are out."

"Sorry Kikyo, I have a recording with Sweetheart today."

"WHAT? DO YOU LOVE THIS SWEETHEART MORE THAN ME?" She screamed.

"I guess I do." Inuyasha murmured as he turned off his phone and chucked it across the room. It landed on Kagome's bathrobe.

"Now where were we?" He asked.

"Right here," Kagome got up and straddled his hips, leaning down and taking his lips in her own.

Inuyasha complied as he opened his mouth with Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly flipped their positions. His legs tangled with hers as his left hand propped him up while his lips worked on hers. His right hand caressed her flat stomach as she moaned, arching her back towards him.

"Ahem," Came a deep voice.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha roared as he rolled off of Kagome.

"Need I remind you that Kagome is half naked?"

"Need I fucking remind you not to invade my privacy?"

"Need I remind you to not smooch off with your best friend?"

"We're not best friends anymore." Kagome said.

"Really?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"We're dating, some love fuck happened, we're in love, I'm breaking up with Kikyo and now please let me kiss my girlfriend in peace."

"Then I think I should tell you Kikyo is here."

"SHE WHAT?" Inuyasha roared.

"Kagome, put on a face mask and act up as Sweetheart." Sesshomaru said before leaving.

"I hate this," Inuyasha growled.

"Me too,"

"I love you." Inuyasha said sweetly.

"I don't know,"

Inuyasha pouted.

"Alright you big baby, I love you too." Kagome giggled. Kagome quickly took a shower, dressed in a mini jeans skirt and one of Inuyasha's red shirts. She wore her slippers, put on a face mask and walked downstairs to find Inuyasha, wearing white shorts and a black wife beater talking with Kikyo.

"Yashie!" Kagome squealed.

"Sweetheart, what's with the shirt?" He raised a brow.

"It smells like you." Kagome pouted. She then felt an arm around her waist and found that Inutaisho had his arm around her.

"Uncle Inu!" She grinned.

"I'm hoping Mina takes after you, and then we get to hear her scream Uncle Inu and Grandpa Inu all day." Inutaisho said.

"You know you love me." Kagome grinned.

"Oh Sweetheart, we called up your mom and told her you're stay the weekend." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yay!"

"She said you can stay the week if you want to but then you need to go back because Winter Fest is a week after."

"A week? OH YEAH!" Kagome hollered.

"Calm down. We have breakfast ready. Kikyo would you please join us?" Inutaisho asked.

"Why thank you," Kikyo smiled innocently before shooting a glare at Kagome.

'Who the hell is she?' she thought.

Inuyasha sat with Kagome to his left and Kikyo to his right. Rin was beside Sesshomaru and he was parallel to Inuyasha. Izayoi and Inutaisho sat at the head of the table.

"How was the trip Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"It was boring. I was cabin mating with Higurashi,"

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome asked trying to keep up the act.

"Yeah, that wench. So we were cabin mating when we got snowed in. She figured out how much I really love Kikyo," At that point Inuyasha stretched and when Kikyo wasn't looking he pointed at Kagome and the entire family understood that Kagome and Inuyasha admitted their love. "And that wench backed off of trying to seduce me."

Kagome started choking on her omelet and Inuyasha patted her back.

"Seduce you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nah, I'm kidding you." Inuyasha grinned.

"What about you Sweetheart, what did you do for the past two weeks?"

"Miss Yashie like hell." Kagome replied cheekily.

"You didn't sing anything?" Izayoi asked.

"Sesshomaru and I demoed some with Kirara, Shiori, Ah and Un." Kagome said making up any sort of lie.

"Speaking of the devils," Inutaisho laughed, "you four," he pointed at Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin, "are invited to their 17th party."

"Ah man, now more wasting money. First their Christmas gift and now birthday gifts?" Inuyasha asked.

"Their birthday party is January 30th so no worries." Izayoi said.

"Then why invite us now? I swear Ah and Un are gay," Inuyasha murmured.

"I find Ah cute," Kagome grinned.

"Un looks exactly like Ah." Rin said.

"No, Ah has that scar on his right cheek, Un has that weird birthmark on his forearm." Kagome said.

"I always thought Un had the scar." Rin said.

"No, Ah had the scar," Inuyasha said.

"Stop talking about Ah and Un, Kikyo is getting confused." Izayoi said.

"No, it's ok." Kikyo said innocently.

'Yeah right, innocent?' Kagome thought rolling her eyes.

"This mask is SERIOUSLY annoying!" Kagome said as she readjusted her mask.

"You can take it off," Kikyo suggested.

"Nope, no chance Hiromi-san." Kagome smiled bitter sweetly.

'Hiromi? Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as he smirked. His left hand was playing with her right under the table while his right hand used the fork to spoon his food into his mouth.

"So when are you going to prep up for Winter fest Sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked.

"When I finish my visit next week. Sa- Same with my friends," Kagome said. She was so close to saying Sango.

Inuyasha nodded. They finished breakfast and Kikyo hugged Inuyasha, Sesshomaru kept his hand on Kagome's shoulder, feeling her tense underneath him.

"Cool it Kags," He whispered in her ear.

"He's my boyfriend." Kagome murmured.

"She doesn't know that." Sesshomaru finished.

"Oi Yashie!" Kagome called.

"Yeah?" He said turning to her.

"Rin, Fluffy and I are going out. I hardly think that Rin did enough baby shopping."

"YAY! SHOPPING!" Rin shrieked.

"Do I have to keep the mask on?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, or else people will recognize Fluffy and Rin." Inuyasha said.

"Don't call me Fluffy." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Kagome had indeed went shopping with Rin and Sesshomaru but she kept her mask on, the three returned to find Kikyo gone.

"Oh yay!" Kagome said as she ripped off her mask. "I hate those things." She said.

"C'mere," Inuyasha said as he held his hands out. Kagome sat on his lap as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder all the way up to her neck.

"What an item," Rin squealed.

"Mina deserves a female cousin ne?" Kagome grinned.

"I don't care what type, when do we make the babies?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Hentai!" Kagome giggled.

Kagomes cell rung and Inuyasha took it out to see her cellphone caller ID saying Sango called.

"Hey Sango," Inuyasha said.

"Oh hi! Is Kagome at your place?"

"Yeah,"

"Great, tell her Miroku and I am coming to pick her up tonight, we're going to talk and prep up for Winter Fest in two weeks. Plus the fact that we need to make a backup plan in case Naraku tries anything funny."

"Nah, Miro can just plug in the LCD projector and I'll just play the tape of his Swan Lake show."

"You're evil. Anyways my brother is hungry but tell Kags ok?"

"Sure." Inuyasha hung up.

"It was Sango?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "She's picking you up tonight."

Kagome grinned. "Can't wait,"

"Oh really?" Inuyasha raised a brow as he resumed kissing her.

* * *

**Ehehe, I just felt like stopping there. This story (I'm guessing) will take up to 5 more chapters before it finishes, 5-7 at the least and the chapters won't be short my friends, they'll have a minimum of 10 pages each, like this chapter is 10 pages.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	20. Preperations Part II

**Part two for prep! Oh yes and next chapter is the winter fest!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 20: **Preparations Part II

* * *

"Oh really?" Inuyasha raised a brow as he resumed kissing her. 

Miroku and Sango arrived later that evening and picked up Kagome.

"Man, do you have to take her?" Inuyasha asked his friend.

"We know you love her Yasha, she's your girlfriend but I need her for preparations! The winter fest is in **TWO** weeks and we need **LOTS** of stuff to prep up on." Sango said.

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed as he kissed his girlfriend one more time before waving goodbye.

"I love you!" Kagome waved before leaving.

"Give them a few days and they'd be inseparable." Miroku whispered to Sango who nodded.

"At least we're knowing we love each other. I don't think Miroku is manly enough to tell Sango he loves her." Kagome yelled.

"KAGOME!" Miroku roared.

"It's true, the entire school knows that Houshi and Yue are destined to be together." Inuyasha winked.

"You really don't feel like living on your wedding night eh Kagome?" Sango growled.

"At least I'd be marrying the man I love, Sango'd still be pinning over Miroku." Kagome teased.

"That's it, **run**!" Sango said dangerously as Kagome squealed before running to Miroku's car.

"Tell her man," Inuyasha said to Miroku before they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a whole day of planning on what makeup to do, what hairstyle, how to get there, when to leave, what to eat, how to dress the two girls were all set.

"I'm wearing the dress Yashie got me and you wear the dress we bought you." Kagome said.

"You're curling your hair and I'm straightening mine." Sango said.

"You're wearing lipstick and heavy eye makeup while I wear lip gloss and a little bit of eye liner and mascara."

"High heels."

"And Inuyasha's limos." Kagome smiled.

"Oh this is perfect, but how do we tell everybody where we got the limo from?" Sango asked.

"Miroku is Inuyashas friend; we'll just tell them that Miroku got a limo from Inuyasha. Though Naraku is also in the limo with us, ew greasy shit." Kagome shuddered.

"You think we can get Inuyasha and Kikyo to come into a limo with us? Less pollution plus I think both of you would be comfortable being with each other." Sango said.

"I'd have to ask Yashie who'd have to ask Kikyo." Kagome mumbled.

"But think about it, after Winter Fest is high school Prom!" Sango squealed.

"Oh man, more money wasting on prom dress shopping."

"Though it was Inuyasha who bought you everything." Sango grinned.

"Shut up." Kagome mumbled blushing.

"Ah, the cherry angel." Sango squealed.

"SANGO!" Kagome moaned.

"Kidding, anyways you wanna go back to Inuyashas place? I bet he can't sleep," Sango winked.

"Do you want to die before you and Miroku start dating?" Kagome growled.

"Uh," Sango blushed.

"Looks like I've hit a soft spot." Kagome smirked.

"Shut up Kagome,"

"I love you too sweetie." Kagome grinned.

"I'm older than you!" Sango shot.

"Yeah, like only by a few months."

Sango laughed at their pointless quarrel. "Come on, I'll get Ma to drop you off at Miroku's who'll drop you off at Inuyasha's."

"Man, wouldn't it be so much easier if we told everybody that I was Sweetheart?"

"But Aunt Korari doesn't want the publicity."

"But we'd get money."

"You already do,"

"I quit my job." Kagome blushed in embarrassment."

"WHAT? WHY?" Sango hollered.

"The boss was getting to bossy."

"Well duh," Sango shook her head.

"Oh well, I still get enough money by doing stage shows with Yashie."

"True say, let's go." Sango said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what," Kagome said when she and Inuyasha cuddled together in his bed.

"What?"

"Everybody keeps on saying Miroku loves Sango in front of them both yet Miroku never denies and Sango never agrees."

"That's just them, a lecherous bastard and a freak in denial."

"Sango is not a freak neither is she in denial."

"Well she never really accepts the fact that Miro loves her."

"You have to give her credit, she manages to ignore everybody pretty well."

"But Miroku can't."

"That's Miroku, he's more of a girl than Sango and Sango is more of a guy than Miroku."

Inuyasha chuckled. "They should get sex changes, and then maybe they'd handle the facts better."

Kagome playfully slapped his chest. "You nasty child,"

"But isn't that why you love me?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Of course, oh hey Sango and I were thinking, since we're borrowing your limo and well, since Naraku is with me, why don't you and Kikyo come with us in that limo, then it'd be Naraku, myself, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and you. And you know I'd rather be someplace where you're around… if Naraku is close by."

Inuyasha was quiet for a little while. "You know, that's a really good idea."

"Naturally,"

"It was Sango's idea wasn't it?"

"Humph," Kagome pouted

"Aw, Sweetheart," Inuyasha chuckled as he kissed the corner of her mouth. Kagome yawned before hugging his torso. "Hey," Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"You know we get all of January off for Winter break?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, I'm going to Canada for that month,"

"And you're coming back a day before Valentines Day."

Inuyasha laughed. "I'll miss you eh?"

"You're not leaving for another three weeks!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Good night Kagome,"

"Night Yashie,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That week was one of the lamest in all of Shikon High ever experienced. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed clear of each other all day and then after school they went home together and had some boyfriend/girlfriend time together. It was now Friday, exactly two days before Winter Fest started.

"You're going home t'nite eh Sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, but I'll see you when the Limo picks us all up. Anyways, how did you get Kikyo to agree?"

"I told her if she didn't agree then I'd just go to the dance with Sweetheart."

Kagome snorted. "That is so sad,"

Inuyasha smiled. "She seems more… possessive now." He said.

"It's because you're looking at her from a third persons' eye, not a boyfriends' eye."

"So are you saying if I looked at you from a third persons' eye, you'd seem more possessive?"

"Uh no."

"Right," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Kagome slapped his arm.

"So you're going home?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"When Jaken comes back with the limo yes,"

"Aww, stay the night?"

"Yashie, I have to prep up tomorrow, get my hair done tomorrow so I can be ready for Sunday."

"I can hire somebody to come do it for you. Just wear a face mask."

"Can't you stand a few days without me?"

"I thought I made that obvious." Inuyasha husked as he pressed his lips firmly down against Kagome's. Kagome made no action to stop him but gave his ego a boast when she moaned and allowed him to kiss her.

Inuyasha pressed his tongue against hers as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Yeah, compared to Kagome, Kikyo does have fish lips. Inuyasha was content.

Key word:

**Was**

What was it that brought on that was?

**Sesshomaru**

"Ahem,"

"Did I ever tell you I hate older brothers?" Inuyasha murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"AHEM!"

"I heard the first fucking ahem!" Inuyasha barked at his brother.

"Good, I had a notion that you were turning deaf."

"Might as well," Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome tried to hide the embarrassment.

"I just wanted to tell you Inuyasha-"

"Whenever you want to tell me something it always turns out bad!" He growled.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd probably love this one. More time with your girlfriend."

"More time with Kagome, gimme!" Inuyasha grinned.

"Kikyo cancelled tomorrow's dinner date, prep time. More time with Kagome?"

"But Kagome is also prepping,"

"Will you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Kagome shrieked.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but you're sitting on my lap." Inuyasha rubbed his ears.

"You are so lucky I love you," Kagome growled dangerously.

"Yes, lucky I am." Inuyasha shuddered.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You two are so funny,"

"Yeah well, when Mina is born, we'll see whose laughing!" Inuyasha barked.

"When Mina is born, Rin would probably dump her all on Yashie and me." Kagome murmured.

"You read my mind," Rin squealed as she appeared from the kitchen.

"I swear, either you can fly or you're getting Ah and Un to carry you around everywhere,"

"How'd you guess dear Cousin?" Came two identical voices.

"Tell me I'm hearing things…" Inuyasha moaned.

Out stepped two identical twins. Both of them had dark brown hair, both of them the height of Inuyasha, both of them with pale blue eyes and both of them with a very muscular build.

However the one on the right had a scar on his right cheek and the one on the left has a birthmark on his forearm.

"Ah! Un!" Kagome jumped up and hugged the twins.

"Sweetheart!" They both called as they hugged her.

"Man, you two grew from our stage show last time." Kagome raised a brow.

"We buff," Ah grinned.

"We hot," Un smirked.

"We Ah and Un!" They both said at the same time.

"I think they're just about as in sync as Ginta and Hakkaku are." Inuyasha grinned.

"Shut up Yasha!" Ah growled.

"Oh, and just as growly." Sesshomaru played along.

"Fluffy," Un snarled.

"And snarly." Rin smiled.

"RIN!" Ah and Un whined.

"And just as whiney." Kagome smiled.

"The world is against us." They both hung their heads.

Kagome giggled as she pecked their cheeks.

"Uh oh, Inuyasha watch out, your girlfriend's going after our cousin." Sesshomaru grinned.

"Kagome always had a soft spot for me," Ah said grinning.

"She loves me." Un playfully shoved Ah.

"You know, I've always wondered why your names are Ah and Un." Kagome said.

"Us too, unfortunately our parents still think we're too young for the history of our name." Un said sadly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sweetheart, Jaken's back."

"Ok, see you- when exactly?"

"Tomorrow, I'll come to the Shrine since Kikyo cancelled me."

Rin sighed exasperated. "Why do you not just break up with her and tell the world that you fell in love with your Sweetheart."

"Because then I'd have to be seen at school with her. Kagome is not leading a double life." Inuyasha said.

"I've always led a double life since you became a singer." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"You are anything but sweet." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too." Kagome pecked his lips.

"EW! ROMANCE!" The twins roared before Ah ran out.

…

"I gotta go," Kagome waved goodbye to everybody before leaving.

"You twins are so gay," Inuyasha murmured before going to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday now and Kagome had her hair curled and got an appointment at the beauty salon the next day. The limo was picking them all up at 6:30 the next day and well, Kagome and Sango were hyped. Miroku and Inuyasha were going to be there and all Kagome and Sango had to do was pretend that Kikyo and Naraku are going together and Inuyasha and Kagome are going together.

"But why would we bring them into the same limo as us?" Sango asked.

"Pity," Kagome grinned as she put her hair up in a bun. Her curls would stay safe in a net bun and well no washing her hair for the day.

"Inuyasha is coming over soon eh?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?"

"Might as well chill here, Souta, Auntie and Jii-chan are all out hai?"

"Yes," Kagome said.

"So you, me and him can chill."

"Alright," Kagome yawned.

Sure enough a few seconds later Inuyasha came into the Shrine.

"Hey ladies," He said.

"No Miroku here today," Sango said.

"I heard you knocked him out?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"The lecher started groping old ladies asses."

"Ew," Inuyasha shook his head.

"What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" Kagome asked.

"Prepare a back up plan if Naraku tries anything funny," Inuyasha said.

"Fair enough," Sango grinned as Kagome got out a piece of paper.

"Plan A,"

* * *

**This was such a stupid and random chapter I have no idea WHY I did it! But hey, it's 10 pages so I didn't break my promise as of yet! Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**Oh yes and I kinda forgot to give the crew a Winter Break because they were busy all of December in the trip and what not so their break is all month during January… so that's their winter break! **


	21. The Problem with Naraku and Sweetheart

**WINTER FEST! YAY!**

**NOTE: They are NOT hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are all HUMAN!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 21: **The Problem with Naraku and Sweetheart

* * *

"Plan A,"

Today- today was the day of the winter fest. Everybody was excited, Sango slept over at Kagome's house that night and Inuyasha, Miroku and (ugh) Naraku would bring the limo to the shrine, pick up the girls and from there pick up Kikyo. Kagome woke up yawning as her cell phone rang.

"Oh god, who calls 7 in the morning on a Sunday?" Kagome asked as she picked up her cell phone, not bothering to look at the number.

"Wha?" She mumbled.

"Hey Beautiful,"

"Huh?" Kagome was still at the border of reality and dream so she didn't know who called.

"Are you still sleeping Sweetheart?"

"Oh Yashie-kun, it's you." Kagome said rubbing her eyes. She sat up and looked on the floor to see Sango in her sleeping bag. "Why did you call so early? The sun's hardly up yet Yashie!"

"Yeah I know but guess who came to visit 5am this morning from Montreal, Canada?"

Kagome gasped. "Oh- my- **_god_**! Megumi's here?"

"The one and only sweetheart, she came early this morning with her fiancé Koto. They bunked it and well, Sesshomaru made quick calls and Umi and Koto are going to winter fest with us."

"WAI!" Kagome shrieked causing Sango to wake up.

"Where's the fire Kag-chan?" Sango murmured.

"Yashie called." Kagome said quickly.

"You and your boyfriend." Sango yawned before falling back to sleep.

"So I can see her? Can I talk to her?" Kagome whined.

"She's sleeping." Inuyasha said.

"Aww! Now I can't go back to sleep so might as well get ready. See ya Yashie,"

"Later Sweetheart, oh yes and we're picking you and Sango up early so we can spend some time alone and then we'll get Kikyo and Naraku."

"Oh man, you are the best." Kagome said as she stretched her arms.

"I've been told, now get ready, Miroku and I are coming at 3. Later babe,"

"Later Yashie." Kagome said before hanging up the phone.

"Wake up Sango!" Kagome pounced on her friend.

"Whhhhhhaaat!" Sango whined while sitting up.

"Miro and Yashie are coming at 3 to pick us up, we'll ride around town in the limo ad then pick up Kikyo and Naraku at 6:30, from there we'll go to the winter fest at school." Kagome said.

"Oh, alright," Sango said as she rubbed her temples.

"Get ready, we'll eat breakfast and I'll call up Jaken to come by and take us to the beauty salon since mom's gonna be at work."

"Great, you're personal toad man driver." Sango said before going to the bathroom. Kagome giggled as she untied her hair from the bun. Her curls splashed her face as Kagome shook her head roughly, causing her hair to bounce up and down.

'Oh great, I can't shower because of my hair- wait- _shower cap_ yes!' Kagome thought as she fished out an old shower cap from her drawer and put it on. She examined herself before giggling.

Sango walked back wearing a towel as Kagome hooted. "If only Miroku-kun were here."

"Shaddup Kagome-chan,"

Kagome giggled as she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower, not wanting her shower cap to backfire at her and wet her hair, causing it to go straight again. She rubbed soap all over her body before washing it off. She came out of the shower and quickly put on a pair of shorts and a tank top before walking back to her bedroom.

Sango was sitting on her bed brushing her hair as Kagome took her cell phone. She quickly dialed Jaken's number.

"Kagome-sama?" He said.

"Hey Jaken, are you busy today?"

"No, Yamaru is doing all of the driving today Kagome-sama,"

"Can you do me a favour Jaken?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to drive me and Sango to the beauty salon in an hour."

"Can do,"

"Thanks!" Kagome said before hanging up. Sango smiled. "So?"

"Jaken said yes." Kagome grinned.

Sango squealed and hugged Kagome. Kagome laughed. "Ok what's so surprising about that? Go eat breakfast, I'm gonna call up the beauty salon to confirm our appointment."

Sango nodded as she ran downstairs to find Souta done eating breakfast and Jii-chan sweeping out the well hut. Kagome quickly stretched and smiled looking at a framed picture of her and Inuyasha when they were younger. It was of them when they were 13/14. Kagome was wearing a beautiful jade coloured dress and Inuyasha was wearing a tuxedo. It was Inutaisho and Izayoi's anniversary and the two were 'dates'. The picture was taken in the backyard in front of the dolphin fountain of the Takahashi mansion. Inuyasha had newly started singing then and he looked flushed in the pictured because he had just finished singing.

Kagome trailed a finger over his face, smiling lightly. She couldn't believe it even still. Inuyasha loved her, he actually loved her. They were official and Inuyasha would dump Kikyo soon. This was just- it wasn't- oh how Kagome would hate to wake up to find it was all a dream.

'But it isn't,' she thought, 'it's for real.'

"KAGOME! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" Sango roared from downstairs.

"Why?" Kagome shouted back as she twirled one of her curls.

"Because I'm hungry and there ain't no more food!"

"Use proper grammar Sango-chan," Kagome teased as she flew down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"NO!" Sango giggled as Kagome started to get stuff for pancakes. "So, you think Yashie will tell that I'm Sweetheart tonight?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged, "Dunno Kag-chan, I mean that's what he told Naraku, what if that fart tells everybody?"

"Then Miroku has the LCD projector ready." Kagome winked.

"Swan lake? Ah ew, I still find it a miracle that that tub-o-lard fit into his leotards."

Kagome giggled. "He isn't all fat Sango, the rest is- is- oh wait he is all fat."

Sango laughed. "Poor Naraku,"

"He should go with Kikyo."

Sango snorted. "Oh yeah, greasy baboons ass and skimpy kinky ho."

Kagome laughed even harder causing her batter to spill a bit. "Oh calm down, I'm know I'm funny, but hey you give me too much credit." Sango winked at Kagome who blew a raspberry in her direction.

Finally after eating their food, the girls walked out of the Shrine in time to see a black Mercedes Benz at the foot of the steps.

"Oh god, thank you Jaken for not bringing the Limo." Kagome said to Sango. Sango giggled. "Smart eh? For a toad I mean."

"You're so mean." Kagome said giggling. Jaken stepped out and bowed to Kagome before opening the door for them. The two girls got in and then Jaken closed the door, before going to the drivers' seat.

"Where do you wish to go Mistress?" He asked.

"LaRue's Beauty Salon." Kagome said.

"Right away," Jaken murmured before driving.

"So what style are you getting again?" Sango asked her friend.

"Style 3, you?"

"Style 5." Sango replied grinning.

"Oh Miroku would **LOVE** that! Girl you so gotta tell him you dig him." Kagome said smirking.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed.

"What? We all know it's true, Inuyasha, myself, Souten, Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, Enju, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and the rest of the seniors!"

"But- but-"

"Tell you what, if Miroku doesn't tell you tonight, you tell him, if he doesn't feel the same way you can take my winter fest dress and borrow any of my clothes for a month without permission."

Sango whistled low, "That's a nice deal, and if he says he loves me?"

"Than you get the pleasure of knowing you have a boyfriend and your best friend was right."

Sango thought for a moment before shrugged. "Nice deal, I win all the way around!"

Kagome shook her head laughed loudly. "You,"

Jaken made it to LaRue's Beauty Salon by 9am. The place was pretty far but it was high quality. Kagome had Inuyasha's gold card with her so she was at unlimited right now. She got her entire face done, with powder, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, lip-gloss, her nails and her hair was fixed up a bit. Sango got a little less, she had eyeliner and shadow and light lip-stick. Her nails were also done.

"Great, now we want her hair straightened." Kagome said as she pointed at Sango.

"Perfect," The woman smiled as she took Sango to the back room.

"Sango, I'm gonna go look at some purses next door." Kagome said.

"Ok," Sango said.

Kagome walked out and found Jaken leaned up against the car. "Come with me?" She asked. Jaken nodded as they both entered the purse store. "You know how my dress looks like hai?" Kagome said.

"Yes mistress,"

"Can you help me find a matching purse?" Kagome asked.

"Of course mistress." Jaken said wondering what on earth he did to get punished like this.

'Guess if you work with the Takahashi's, you have to do everything.' He thought as they both started to look around.

'I have jewelry and shoes; I just need a- _purse_!' Kagome thought as she saw the perfect one. It was small and cute with a little strap. It was a faint silver colour that contrasts with her midnight blue gown. It had dark red rubies decorating it and a small diamond chain.

"Oh perfect," Kagome breathed as she picked up the purse. The jewels were all imitation but the purse itself cost a fortune.

"What? $74.99 for a sinking purse?" Kagome moaned but then remembered what Inuyasha said last night before he left. He handed her his gold card before saying, "Don't hold back Kagome, even if a purse is a hundred dollars, charge it."

Kagome giggled and decided she'd listen to her boyfriend. After all, it's his family that usually buys them everything. She indeed charged the purse and went back to the beauty salon to see Sango done with.

"Oh sexy! Miroku will die!" Kagome squealed. Sango twirled as Kagome charged the card. The lady smiled as the two left back to the Benz.

"Oooo!" Sango chanted, "The boys are gonna die seeing us."

"Especially you Sango-chan," Kagome winked.

"You're boo will faint seeing you, lucky there's a kinky ho to reverse the effect with her ugliness." Sango teased.

"Haha!" Kagome laughed as Jaken drove them back home.

"Thanks Jaken," Kagome said as she handed him a $20 bill as a tip.

"No mistress," He said not taking it.

"Either you take it or I will not allow you to drive us around." Kagome said sharply. Jaken nodded as he took the bill and drove home. Kagome and Sango looked at their wrist watch and screamed.

"WE'VE BEEN OUT FOR THAT LONG?" Sango roared.

"THE BOYS ARE DUE HERE IN HALF AN HOUR! AIE!" Kagome shrieked as the two girls ran upstairs to put on their clothing. Sango fished out her clothing from Kagome's closed as she did the same.

"I'm in your bathroom you here." Sango said before running off. Kagome took out her shoes and jewelry. She took off her clothes and put on the top. She examined herself before concluding that she would wear a strapless bra. She got out her black strapless bra before putting the top on again. She was happy with the result and then slid into the beautiful skirt. She smiled finding her makeup and hair looked perfect with her clothing. She put on her high heels and then the jewelry.

Her jewelry consisted of a bracelet, a diamond necklace and matching earrings. A reminder of the description of her dress:

It was a two piece midnight blue outfit. The top ended right above the belly button. It tied behind the neck and it had no sleeves. It had pretty sequins that decorated the whole thing. Just below the belly button was a beautiful matching midnight blue skirt. It hugged every curve and flared down to her ankles. There were matching sequin patterns on the bottom as well as the top. The dress was simple yet elegant, just how Kagome wanted it to be.

Kagome adjusted her black high heel straps before looking at herself. Oh this was just perfect! She picked up her purse and walked outside to find Sango staring at her, grinning, looking totally beautiful.

Sango was wearing black spaghetti strapped and low v-cut dress. It hugged her breasts and flowed down past her hips. The back trails on further as the front of the dress ended at her knees. There were beautiful red flowers decorating it and it had a shawl that tied around her neck. She wore silver high heels that contrasted with her dress and simple jewelry, a gold chain around her neck and a few rings on her fingers.

"Oh my god you look totally perfect!" Kagome said squealing.

"You ain't bad your self sexy," Sango teased.

"I bet you a hundred and fifty bucks that the two guys will get nosebleeds when they see us."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Souta opened it to find it was the guys.

"Nee-chan, Yasha and Miro are here." Souta said before going back to watching T.V. Kagome winked at Sango and told her to go first.

"Why?" Sango murmured.

"Because I have so much stuff on and plus my jewels are real!"

Sango pouted. "So what?"

"So- ok I'll be right behind you ok?" Kagome said.

"Alright," Sango said as they both walked down the steps. Miroku and Inuyasha were talking to each other and hardly noticed the girls walking down. Kagome nodded at her brother who stood up and cleared his throat.

"Presenting, the lovely Sango Yue and the equally lovely Kagome Higurashi. You may escort them now and leave me the hell alone." He said.

"Tripping Souta," Kagome said dryly as the little boy laughed.

"Oh my-" and just as they predicted, Miroku had gotten a nosebleed and Inuyasha couldn't function his mouth any longer. It remained open.

"So, I take it we look good?" Kagome said smiling.

"Do you ever." Miroku said with a Kleenex lodged into his nose.

"Here," Inuyasha said handing Kagome a blue cloth facemask.

"Why?"

"Because I'm presenting three potential Sweethearts today, Sango being the other one." Inuyasha said as he handed a black cloth mask to Sango.

"Who's number three?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo," Miroku said, "but she isn't getting a facemask. We weren't about to contaminate good money on her face."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't diss her that bad man."

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked as she walked beside Inuyasha who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Go and chill in the town. You can wear the mask now and we can go out to eat something." Inuyasha told his girlfriend.

"Sure," Kagome said.

"Wait a minute, if you are presenting three Sweethearts today, when do we know the real one?" Sango asked as she toyed with her mask.

"On prom night 6 months later," Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh naughty," Kagome whacked his arm.

"He is one evil boyfriend." Miroku said laughing.

The four walked out and went to the limousine that driver Yamaru was taking them in. Kagome gave back Inuyasha's card who was glad to hear she had actually used it. They first decided to grab some food…

"No." Kagome said instantly.

"No what?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"We're dressed in fancy clothes, in your limo and you have your gold card. Yashie are you taking us to a fancy place?" Kagome asked whining.

"Of course, my Sweetheart deserves the best. Did I mention you look stunning in that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, like about a billion times." Miroku called out.

"Shut it Houshi." Inuyasha growled.

They arrived at a fancy restaurant and Kagome put on her facemask. They walked inside and almost instantly Inuyasha got a table. They ate small foods while talking.

"Where're Megumi and Koto?" Kagome asked. Megumi Takahashi was Inuyasha's cousin and was born on the exact same day as he was, March 23rd. Megumi was engaged to her long term boyfriend Koto Kawasaki.

"They'll go to the school later," Inuyasha said as they all finished eating, it now being time for them to pick up Naraku and Kikyo.

"Hey- uh- people will see our dresses." Sango pointed out the obvious.

"Oh no worries," Miroku held out three robes, "you'll be wearing these before you stand on the stage. Nobody will recognize you two with your masks and robes. Lots of girls are curling, crimping, straightening and whatnot with their hair."

"He is such an expert since when?" Kagome teased.

Miroku pretend to blush. "Oh Kagome-chan," He said like a girl, "you tease me well."

"You best not be flirting with my girl," Inuyasha said playfully.

"Cut the act, we're at Kikyo's." Sango said seriously as Yamaru opened the door for Kikyo. She got in and glared at Kagome, Sango and Miroku before turning to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu-kun," She said as she went to kiss his lips. Inuyasha realized it just in time and moved his head so her lips landed on his cheek. Kagome sent him a small smile before turning to Sango.

"Oh hey, wait- Yamaru, turn on the radio." Kagome said.

Yamaru nodded and did turn on the radio to hear Broken by Inuyasha and Kagome come on.

"OH wow, I hear them two everywhere!" Miroku said.

"Weren't we hearing Let's go by Inuyasha when Jaken took us to the beauty salon?" Kagome asked Sango.

"And then on the way back we heard Whiskey Lullaby."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of her voice," Kagome sighed.

"Oh hey are you singing Carol of the Bells?" Miroku asked Kagome, really regretting how he and Sango were forcing her to sing it.

"I'm gonna have to or else Kaguya-sensei will hurt me." Kagome shuddered.

Kikyo snorted. "You can't sing Higurashi?"

"I can sing, you probably can't sing for two shits." Kagome shot. Inuyasha cleared this throat as they stopped for Naraku.

"Oi Onigumo," Miroku said.

"What?" Naraku growled as he handed Kagome a flower.

"Thanks Naraku," Kagome smiled sweetly before tucking the flower in her hair.

"I got the LCD ready in case," Miroku said toying with the disc in his hand.

"I'm not gonna do no shit Houshi," Naraku groaned.

"He's actually being nice, wow." Sango teased.

Naraku glared at her as he sat down beside Kagome. He bent forward and whispered in her ear. Kagome burst out laughing as Naraku smiled, pleased with himself.

Inuyasha didn't like the way his, HIS girlfriend was laughing at something THEIR worst enemy just said.

'Oh he tried to rape her two years ago and now she's laughing with him?' he thought testily as his eye brow twitched.

Kagome turned to Naraku and said something to him and he chuckled. Miroku over heard her and started laughing insanely. Naraku raised a brow and nodded at him and Miroku nodded back. Sango started lightly giggling to herself and the four of them stared at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"What?" Inuyasha said, "Got something on my face?"

"Yeah, about a pound of Kikyo's lipstick." Kagome said sweetly.

"Oh- oh god Kikyo!" Inuyasha said as Miroku handed his handkerchief to Inuyasha, he rubbed his cheek and her lipstick was gone.

Kagome shook her head and then turned to Miroku who smiled at her. Kagome grinned and then adjusted the flower in her hair.

"So Inuyasha, you're going where for Christmas and January break?" Miroku asked.

"Cancun," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh," Kagome said softly and then turned to Naraku who smiled at her. She gave him a small smile and then scooted to Sango and the two girls started talking. Kikyo pouted. "Cancun? Aw Inu-kun!" She said.

Inuyasha smiled lightly but still watched Kagome. Christmas was next week and he was leaving for Cancun in two days. Yeah she would miss him but he would miss her ten times more. He could tell that she wasn't as happy as she was a few minutes ago; Sesshomaru decided it would be best if he didn't tell her until later.

"So, oh Megumi and Koto?" Sango asked.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see Umi-chan again." Kagome grinned.

"Megumi and Koto, they're here?" Miroku asked the two.

"Yeah, arrived early this morning."

Naraku raised a brow. "Hmm?" He said. Kagome sighed and went up to his ear to whisper it to him. Heck she might hate him but knowing him, he'd pester her until she told him exactly who Megumi and Koto are.

"Oh," Naraku nodded and then continued to look out the window. Kikyo glared at them all.

"Why are you all so quiet? Talk or something!"

"We don't wanna turn you deaf with our voices," Naraku said dully.

"Shut up Onigumo,"

"Nah, I'd prefer to talk since you just told me to, so- how you singing the song tonight?" Naraku asked Kagome.

"I don't know, get a special mic that makes me sound like a guy?" She said comically.

"That costs a lot!" Miroku said.

"Charge Inuyasha's gold," Sango toyed.

Kagome gulped and then turned to Naraku, prepared to ask him the question. "Naraku- uh there's- I don't think I would have enough guts to ask you later but- why- two years ago- why?"

Naraku looked at Kagome before looking out the window again. He sighed. "Don't know,"

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha frowned, Kikyo was confused. "Don't know?" Kagome said slowly.

Naraku nodded. "Yeah, no idea. I guess I didn't tell you guys," he said.

"Tell us what?"

"Nothing."

"No- tell us, please?" Kagome said.

"Not with _that_ around," He said disgustedly as he looked at Kikyo before at Kagome.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kikyo screamed.

"Shut up!" Miroku roared. Inuyasha- he wanted to know what Naraku was about to say so he looked at him and nodded. Naraku raised a brow and Inuyasha nodded again. All this went unnoticed by Kikyo.

"I- uh-" Naraku groaned as he bent down in front of Kagome and whispered it right into her ear. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He nodded as he took something out from his pocket and gave it to her. Kagome read it and then handed it back to him, her eyes widened and her heart was racing.

"How- how long?" She said quietly.

"For 8 years now," Naraku said softly.

"Oh my god," Kagome said tears brimming in her eyes. Naraku smiled sadly. "Please, don't cry?"

**(Neh, I can't stand Naraku any longer, I'm gonna get him outta the picture as OOC and then just stick with Kikyo.)**

"I can't- why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Naraku shrugged. "I don't know,"

Kagome sighed. "Oh wow, you- Naraku," She said as she moved up and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and muttered a soft thanks. Sango and Miroku were confused, Inuyasha didn't like how HIS girlfriend was now placing soft kisses on Naraku and Kikyo was all too confused too.

"I'm going back to Canada tomorrow," Naraku said, "for the rest of the school year."

Kagome gasped. "Why?"

"Treatment," that answered Kagome, but kept everybody else confused.

They arrived at the school and almost instantly Kagome was glomped by Megumi, Inuyasha's cousin.

Megumi Takahashi, 18-years-old and a beauty beyond comparison in the Takahashi family. Tall, about 5'6 with a lean and gorgeous body. Long wavy black hair that touched her waist and bubbly dancing light blue eyes. She had perfectly arched eyebrows and full luscious lips. Megumi, living up to her name, indeed looked divine.

She grinned as her fiancé tried to pull her off of Kagome.

Koto Kawasaki, 20-years-old. He was tall, about as tall as Sesshomaru with dirty blond hair that blanketed his eyes. He had soft features, high cheekbones, and an arched nose. His lips curled up at the edges giving him an everlasting grin. He had beautiful hazel eyes that shone in the light with a very muscular build. How could he not? He works out 7 days a week.

"UMI!" Kagome squealed.

"KAGO!" Megumi shrieked as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"I can't breath Megumi," Kagome coughed as Koto pulled Megumi off of Kagome.

"Thanks Koto-kun," Kagome grinned.

"No bigs Kag," He grinned.

"Yo I'm gonna go and make a request to the DJ." Naraku said before walking off. Kagome smiled and then turned to Sango. "Now to tell you what Naraku said, we're off to the punch table. Megumi, you come too!" and the three girls left.

"Ok wow, she and Naraku are here together but they aren't even together."

"Like how Sango and Megumi ditched us?" Koto said.

"Who are you anyways?" Kikyo said as she loved the way Koto looked.

"Umi's fiancé." Koto said.

"Really, and who is this Megumi person?" Kikyo said.

"Sweethearts cousin." Inuyasha said shooting Koto a look who understood.

"Ugh," Kikyo groaned.

With Kagome, Megumi and Sango, they gasped hearing what Kagome said.

"Are you serious? Is that why he tried to rape you two years ago?" Megumi asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to tell Yashie." Kagome took her cell phone from out of her purse and speed dialed Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" He said picking up.

Kagome explained the entire situation to him and Inuyasha was shocked. "Are you fucking serious?" He said as he saw Naraku talk with the DJ.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Alright, I'll tell Miroku, later Sweetheart." He said.

"Kikyo, I'll catch you when you wanna dance, I have to talk to Miroku and Koto." Kikyo smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Ok what's up?" Koto asked.

"Know how Naraku tried to rape Kagome two years ago?" Inuyasha said.

"Well duh," Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah listen, when he was 10 he saw his father murder his mother and then suicide himself. That somehow effected Naraku's brain. He took Kagura and Kanna to the neighbors and then he fainted. He woke up in the hospital and his neighbor told him that that effected him so much that his brain dysfunctional and he's to be- he's mentally deranged in that way." Inuyasha said. "His brain now tells him to take what he wants."

Miroku gasped and Koto looked at Naraku. "He takes pills twice a day to keep his brain in function. He forgot to take his pills for two days when he grabbed Kagome two years ago and when he forced her to come to the dance. That's what he showed Kagome in the limo." He said turning to Miroku.

"And now he's leaving for Canada for the rest of the year after this dance." Miroku said.

The three men looked at Naraku who walked over to them. "So did she tell you?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, she did." Miroku said.

Naraku nodded. "I'm here to say sorry,"

"No worries man," Koto clapped his back. Naraku knew Koto and Megumi.

"But doesn't Kagura and Kanna know?" Inuyasha asked.

"They were little and I didn't want them to worry about me. I tell them I go to work when I go to the hospital and I tell them that the pills I take are pain relievers. They believe me,"

The three men were solemn but then decided that they should make the best of this night.

"Can you jack the CD Kagome has to sing with? I don't want people figuring this out before hand." Inuyasha said.

"I already did," Naraku said holding out a CD.

"Dude, you're awesome!" Miroku said as he bent the CD so it was unplayable.

Naraku popped his collar.

"But what's with the ballet?" Inuyasha asked.

Koto choked.

Naraku laughed. "It helped me with the brain function fuck, doctor recommended it."

"He wanted you to turn anorexic to cure your brain? I swear my mom is a better doc than yours." Inuyasha said. The four men laughed.

"Time to dance," Naraku said as they heard slow music turn on.

After a few dances Inuyasha walked up to the stage. Unknown to Kikyo, Inuyasha had two slows with Kagome in a small dark corner and Miroku and Koto kept lookout.

"Well I guess, today is the last day before our vacation! No school starting tomorrow!" Inuyasha roared into the mic.

Everybody cheered.

"Christmas is next week, and then our vacation. Ok now time to do business, our DJ," Inuyasha looked at Shippo doing the DJing, "kind of lost our CD with the burned music on it so our singers won't be able to sing."

Kagome looked at Naraku who winked at her. She giggled and looked back at her boyfriend.

"However I have another surprise, I shall reveal sweetheart this evening!"

"YAY!" Everybody roared.

Kagome and Sango used the excuse of going to the bathroom to rush out. They ran to the back and entered where Miroku was waiting. He handed them the black robes that hid their dress and the masks they wore. They waited…

"Alright, to bring it down, initials are KH."

Everybody instantly looked at Kikyo Hiromi.

"Second letter to the last name is I,"

Again, everybody glanced at Kikyo. "She has an R in her last name."

"Have you noticed Higurashi and Hiromi are so alike?" Sango murmured.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah,"

"Any guesses?" Inuyasha said.

"Kikyo Hiromi!" Everybody shouted.

"Well then, Kikyo come up to the stage."

Kikyo looked smug and walked up, standing beside her 'boyfriend'.

"Girls, come out." Inuyasha said as Sango and Kagome walked out, standing beside Kikyo.

"One of these girls is my Sweetheart,"

Everybody was waiting in anticipation.

"And that shall be revealed on Prom night 6 months from now," Inuyasha said after 3 minutes of pausing.

"BOOO!" Everybody roared.

"Oi chillax guys and enjoy!" Inuyasha said as he hopped off of the stage. Kikyo came down and Kagome and Sango went to the back.

Everybody started dancing and Kikyo glared at the two girls in the back.

'I swear I will murder her when I see her!' she thought.

* * *

**Four more chapters, I'm pretty sure. Naraku is gone and out of this story for good. Meh I've never seen any fics where he was actually 'good' but hey, he was half good half bad, so what? Now that Naraku is gone, we all know that kikyo will find out that Inuyasha was 'cheating' on her… MUWAHAH!**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**BTW: 17 pages! Yay!**


	22. Gone with a Proposal

**Another chapter- even closer to the closure of this story.**

**WARNING: Lime contents in this chapter.**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 22: **Gone with a Proposal

* * *

'I swear I will murder her when I see her!' she thought. 

Kagome, Naraku, Megumi, Koto, Sango and Miroku were all standing by the punch table talking, laughing, heck they were enjoying!

"I feel sorry for Yashie," Kagome murmured as she clutched onto Naraku's arm. It was getting crowded and Kagome was shoved a few times so Naraku decided she hold onto him so she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, he has to dance with the biyatch." Koto grinned. Naraku laughed and Miroku doubled over.

"Miroku, it wasn't that funny," Sango said.

"I know, but that is," He pointed to where Kikyo and Inuyasha were dancing. Inuyasha was dancing to the beat as Kikyo did the robot.

"Oh ew!" Kagome shoved her face into Naraku's arm who too doubled over.

"That is- that has scarred me for the rest of my life." Megumi shook her head before shoving her head into her fiancé's chest.

"OI KINKY HO!" Miroku roared. Kikyo glared at Miroku but ignored her.

"THE ROBOT WENT OUT LAST CENTURY!" Naraku roared.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku who winked at Kikyo who flared up and pulled Inuyasha to her. Kagome's grip on Naraku's arm tightened and he winced. "Hello, hurting me here."

"Sorry, just that whore touching **my** Inuyasha, pisses me off." Kagome growled.

"Ah, so she's possessive and protective. I think being Yasha's friend for your entire life, he rubbed off on you." Megumi laughed.

"Oh shut up, how would you like it if Kikyo danced with Koto?" Kagome raised a brow at Megumi who laughed even harder. "I'd knock her out with my plushies."

Kagome stared at her before they all started laughing even more. "What type of plushies?" Miroku asked in interest.

"Oh you know, Card Captor Sakura, Gundam Seed, .hack/SIGN, Kenshin, Pokemon, Digimon, Shaman King, DN Angel, Hikaru no Go, and- Koto what's the last one?" Megumi asked her fiancé.

"The last one?" Koto raised a brow, "Sailor Moon."

"Ah yes, that." Megumi smiled. Everybody had sweat drops and their jaws were open. "Megumi-chan, you know you just named 10 animes right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah and there's more, but these plushies I have most of so you know- more ammo."

Naraku started laughing, followed by Miroku, Sango, Koto, Kagome and finally Megumi. Inuyasha watched his friends laugh and wanted so bad to join them. Then whisk Kagome, **his** Kagome away and make out with her till dawn. Unfortunately, he had to be with Kikyo for the rest of the night. However, in two days he was leaving so he can use the excuse of packing to spend time with Kagome. **His Kagome**.

"Why are we talking about plushies in our winter fest?" Kagome asked quite shocked. "Naraku, you're my date, dance with me!" Kagome said as she shoved her purse into Miroku's arms before going to dance with Naraku.

"Ouch, I feel sorry for Yasha when Kagome-chan gets pregnant." Sango murmured.

"I don't, he deserves every single ounce of pain." Miroku grinned.

"You deserve triple the pain he gets." Megumi said dryly.

"Trifle, I like trifle." Miroku said his eyes perking up.

"I said triple dumb ass, not trifle!" Megumi slapped his head.

"Sorry, losing brain cells thanks to Sango," Miroku said.

"If you weren't so perverted," Sango said, shooting her nose in the air.

"Oh Sango," Miroku sighed, "how can I help it. I'm helplessly in love with you. I mean it Sango," Miroku said. Megumi took the hint and pulled Koto out of there, who being a guy, didn't get it and was whining.

"Shut up! Miroku and Sango need some alone time. Dance with me." Megumi said.

"Damn women and their bossy ways."

"You don't need to talk like Inuyasha you know." Megumi glared at him.

"I love you too honey,"

Sango was like fish out of water. Her mouth opened and closed, opened and closed.

"What?" She breathed.

"It's- yes- I love you Sango," Miroku breathed as he took a step closer to Sango. Sango was frozen on the spot. Her heart beat increasing. She knew Inuyasha and Kagome were watching and she didn't know what to say. So she did the next best thing.

Kissed him.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands went to her waist to support her. Their lips were soft and the kiss wasn't heated (like how Inuyasha liked it with Kagome). It was a soft and tender kiss. Once they pulled back Sango smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you too,"

Miroku's face cracked into the largest grin as he picked up Sango and twirled her in the air. He had Kagome's purse under his arm and he was doing pretty well in keeping Sango and Kagome's purse safe. Sango giggled as Miroku nipped her lower lip. "You do?" He breathed, not believing it.

Sango sighed playfully. "It even baffles me that I fell in love with a lecher, ne?" Sango nudged Miroku who chuckled. Kagome, Naraku, Koto and Megumi walked up to them, Megumi and Kagome grinning like Miroku.

"Ohh, so something happened I presumed?" Koto winked. Naraku gave Koto a high give who grinned.

"Oh yes, Sango and I have proposed our love for each other," Miroku grinned.

"Oh wait- wait for a sec!" Kagome shrieked. She took her purse from Miroku, took out her cell phone and called Inuyasha. In the music, they faintly heard his phone ring.

"Hey," He said picking up.

"Listen to this," Kagome grinned holding her phone out. Miroku cleared his throat. "Sango and I have proposed our love for each other!"

"Finally," Inuyasha laughed, "it's about time eh?"

"Exactly! Anyways how do we go home?"

"Same as before," Inuyasha said. If he distinctly said limo, then Kikyo would understand what he meant.

"Oh cool," Kagome said before they hung up. And the rest of the night, everything went heavenly (except that Inuyasha was with Kikyo and her posse the entire time.)

* * *

Christmas is in a week, Inuyasha leaves in two days, Naraku already left and Miroku and Sango are in love. Inuyasha stayed over at Kagome's house with all his packed stuff the day after Winter Fest. School ended and now it was just them two, in an empty house. 

Korari was at work. Jii-chan went to some Shrine convention thing ("Is there even such a damn thing?" Inuyasha muttered) and Souta went to chill with Kohaku.

Two days later, a limo would come to pick up Inuyasha- but that's not until later.

Kagome was laying in bed with her boyfriend beside her. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and her head was tucked under his chin. They were in her bedroom with her blanket on top of both of them. It was snowing lightly outside, but that just added all the effect of a romantic day together.

"You're leaving to Cancun huh?" Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha sighed, his chest moving under Kagome's back. "Yeah,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I didn't want you frustrate you before I lave Kagome,"

"It's even more frustrating when I find out in the limousine." Kagome shot.

Inuyasha smiled softly as he tightened his grip on Kagome. Kagome moved her head so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see it, but he felt her tears. He groaned as he sat up and straddled Kagome's waist. He tilted her face so she would face him and he used the pad of his thumb to rub the tears away.

"Sweetheart, please, don't cry- not now."

Kagome choked back a sob as she closed her eyes, her hands covering them. Tears started spilling even more and Inuyasha couldn't take it. He bent forward and took her lips into his. His tongue rubbed on the outside of her lips before he nibbled on her bottom lip. Kagome removed her hands and placed it around his shoulder and opened her mouth, allowing him to enter.

It was a warm sensational kiss and Kagome forgot all about her previous tears. Inuyasha, being a very hormonal teen, his hormones took control of his next actions, but none of them seemed to mind. Inuyasha eased his way to lean on top of Kagome, his legs tangling with hers.

His right hand propped him up so he wouldn't crush Kagome while his left hand traveled up her shirt. Kagome took no notice as they pulled back and breathed a few before starting to kiss again. His hands inched its way up her shirt and cupped her breast from the outside of her bra. Kagome let out a soft, warm moan in the kiss and arched her back.

Inuyasha took his as a good sign and continued to kiss Kagome. Their tongues created a spark and they needed more of each other. His hand slipped underneath her bra and started to massage her actual naked breast. Kagome moaned even louder as she felt his fingers graze her hard erect nipple. Kagome felt his member press against her thigh as she lost herself in the frenzy of the kiss.

Inuyasha flipped the positions so Kagome was on top of him now and he was lying on the bed. He started kissing down her cheek to her neck where he softly kissed her there, letting his tongue trail over where his lips were. Kagome clutched his shirt, fisting her hands. Inuyasha started to nibble her ear and Kagome closed her eyes, letting Inuyasha do what he wanted.

Inuyasha's lips found their way back to Kagome's and he captured them for another sensational kiss. His hands found their way to the hem of her shirt and he was about to pull it off when-

The phone rang.

Inuyasha moaned as he broke the kiss and reached for the small phone on Kagome's bedside table. He picked it up and turned it on before pressing it against his hear. "Higurashi Residence, Kagome's boyfriend speaking."

Kagome slapped his chest lightly as her blush took over. Inuyasha laughed and winked at Kagome.

"Kagome's boyfriend?" Said the voice.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Miroku,"

"Why the hell would you be calling Kagome? And why the fuck would you be asking who I am?" Inuyasha growled.

"You sound- faint." Miroku grinned, "Tell me, did I interrupt something?"

"Fuck you Houshi, why'd you call?"

"Just to tell you two that Sango and I are coming tomorrow morning to spend the day with you before you leave us lonely un-famous people for Cancun."

"You do that," Inuyasha said before hanging up. He turned to Kagome who was tracing circles on his red button up shirt. He smiled as he gave her a chaste kiss before pulling back and rubbed their noses together. "What now?" He murmured. "Miroku totally killed the mood,"

Kagome giggled. "You hungry?"

"Am I!" He grinned.

"Let Madame Kagome guess," Kagome rubbed her fingers on her temple before snapping her fingers, "Ramen?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha said as the two walked downstairs grinning. Kagome got a pot of hot water and started to boil some ramen up. The two sat on the sofa, Kagome curled up against Inuyasha's chest with his arm wrapped around hers. He turned on the T.V. and turned to Kagome, "What's in the DVD player?"

"I don't know, Souta was watching something before."

Inuyasha shrugged as he got the DVD remote and flipped it on. In big letters came the word…

**Ju-On**.

"Oh my god no!"

"I see Ringu from where I'm sitting." Inuyasha said as he saw the Ringu dvd case.

"Oh, please Yashie-kun!" Kagome begged as she shoved her head into his chest.

"And pass the opportunity of you grabbing me every second? Dream on Sweetheart," He grinned as he played the movie.

"Oh god!" Kagome shrieked as she jumped up, using the excuse of getting their ramen. Inuyasha chuckled, knowing his girlfriend will eventually come back. Kagome did come back with two bowls of Ramen in her hands. She gave one to Inuyasha but pointedly glared at him before sitting on the opposite side of the sofa. She stared at her bowl of ramen, not looking at Inuyasha or the movie. Inuyasha sighed as he turned off the T.V. and scooted towards Kagome.

"Sweetheart," he said softly.

Kagome glared at him before spooning some ramen into her mouth.

"Kagome," He said as he licked her cheek. A shudder went through Kagome but she still ignored him. He let his kisses trail to her ear where he nibbled it a bit before going down to her neck. A tingle went through her spine as he felt him lick her shoulder a bit. He scraped his teeth over her wet shoulder and she moaned. "Ok fine," She muttered and Inuyasha kissed the side of her mouth, happily.

"I love you," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, me too." Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled Kagome onto his lap. He had his bowl on the glass table and Kagome's bowl on her lap. He picked up the spoon and put it in Kagome's mouth who took it in graciously. He smiled before spooning with the same spoon, some ramen into his mouth

"The day after tomorrow huh?" Kagome whispered as she swallowed the ramen. Inuyasha put some more into her mouth before nodding. "Yeah, I'll miss you Kagome,"

Kagome nodded, tears from earlier welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha panicked and put her ramen bowl on the table. He caressed her cheek, his other hand on the small of her back. Kagome closed her eyes as tears fell. "Kagome," He said gingerly as he pressed his lips softly against hers. Kagome replied instantly, wanting to take in as much of him before he left for a month to Cancun. The kiss was soft but delicious. He ran his tongue around her mouth before entering it.

They broke the kiss after a few seconds and Kagome pressed her forehead against his. "I love you so much Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha licked her lips, "I love you too, my Kagome."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up the next morning due to his cell phone ringing. It was the second day of winter break and the last day Inuyasha was in Japan. Kagome moaned as she looked at the digital clock. It was 6am for goodness sake. 

"Who calls this early?" Kagome murmured, "Mama is still sleeping,"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha growled as he saw her number on his cell. Kagome yawned as she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around her torso. Inuyasha wrapped his left hand around Kagome's waist before picking the phone up with his left.

"Inuyasha here," He said gruffly as he dug his face into Kagome's hair.

"Inu-kun!" Kikyo's shrill voice came.

"Kikyo! Do you know what time it is," Inuyasha growled.

"I know, I just wanted to be the first one to say goodbye."

Inuyasha was shocked. "Isn't it usually people want to say goodbye last."

"I know, but now you can remember me as being the one to say goodbye first."

"So you called 6 in the morning. Do you know you could've woke everybody up!"

"Oh Inu-kun, your bedroom is so secluded in your house, I hardly doubt your cell phone ringing would wake anybody up."

"But you woke Sweetheart up."

Kikyo gasped. "What?"

"Nothing,"

"No it's not nothing, what is it!" Kikyo demanded.

"Just a rhetorical phrase." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh," Kikyo said bitter sweetly, "Then I'll see you at the airport?"

"No, personal jet- you can't get in unless you have a pass." Inuyasha said.

"But can't you bring me in?" Kikyo whined.

"Yashie," Kagome moaned wanting him to shut up so she can sleep.

"Shh," He murmured before kissing her head.

"What's going on?" Kikyo asked.

"Radio's on," Inuyasha answered Kikyo.

"Alright, I love you Inu-kun,"

"Yeah," He said before hanging up. Kagome wiggled a bit trying to get comfortable. Inuyasha laughed as he tightened his hold on her, both of them falling asleep.

They woke up later hearing the main door close. Inuyasha, being a light sleeper, woke up. Kagome, being a bit of a heavier sleeping but still light, woke up due to the shifting Inuyasha was doing.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly.

"No problem, Mama must've left for work."

Inuyasha stretched and walked out of the bedroom.

"Take some clothes! I don't want you walking around in a tank and boxers," Kagome called after him.

"Shaddup," Inuyasha murmured as he walked into the bathroom. Kagome giggled as she straightened her tank top. She walked out of her bedroom to find Souta still sleeping and her Jii-chan sweeping the shrine steps. She stretched and grabbed some clothes and waited for Inuyasha to finish his shower. She stood up when she saw her bedroom door opening, her jaw dropped. There in front of her was Inuyasha, with dripping hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Sweetheart," He grinned.

"H-hi," Kagome squeaked.

"I take it," He said as he stepped closer to her, Kagome took a step back and fell onto her bed. Inuyasha was looming over her grinning wildly, "you like what you see?"

That totally ruined the moment. Kagome shrieked. "Ignorant bastard!" and ran to the bathroom to take her shower. Inuyasha laughed as he put on some suitable clothing.

Half an hour later, Souta, Kagome, Jii-chan and Inuyasha were all eating breakfast.

"Nee-chan, I'm going biking with Kohaku after."

"After being?"

"When he and Sango come in a few minutes." Souta grinned.

"Fine, but be back before 6, we have to see Yashie off."

"Of course," Souta grinned. Jii-chan finished eating and grumbling something like, 'Disrespectful granddaughter, bringing a man into her room before she's married'.

Kagome glared at her grandfather as he left. "Dumb old man," She murmured. Souta and Inuyasha burst out laughing. The doorbell rung and they all knew it was Miroku and Sango. Souta jumped up and opened the door.

"Hey Miroku, hey Sango, let's go Kohaku!" Souta said as they ran to the storage hut to get two bikes.

"Okay," Sango said as she watched the two boys bike onto the street.

"Hi!" Kagome squealed as she hugged her friends.

"Hey, we're here to spend time and give Inuyasha one helluva day to remember," Miroku said.

"Oh yes," Kagome said as she ran up to her bedroom.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other as Kagome came own with a wrapped box, a fair sized box in her hand.

"Don't you dare open it before Christmas eve." Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha grinned. "Scouts honour."

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked.

"Watch Ringu?" Inuyasha grinned. Kagome's eyes widened as she hid behind Sango. "He'll be the end of me."

Miroku chuckled. "Say are we coming to the airport with you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, too much publicity."

"Ah, alright, Ringu, or part 2?" Sango asked.

"Sango!" Kagome whined.

Everybody laughed.

* * *

Finally, Izayoi called Inuyasha telling him Jaken is coming to pick him up. Sango and Miroku bid Inuyasha farewell and now it was Kagome and Inuyasha's turn. Sango and Miroku were standing off to the side, Souta and Kohaku also bade farewell to Inuyasha (Kohaku knew about Inuyasha but was sworn to secrecy). Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other before they hugged each other really tight. 

Inuyasha pulled back and tilted her face up, pressing his lips against hers. They heard the limo pull up but they didn't care. They continued to kiss in front of their friends. Souta and Kohaku were disgusted but tried to withstand it.

"I'll miss you," Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha nodded as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll miss you too, oh- I'll give my Christmas gift to you now." He said.

Kagome gasped. "What, but, isn't that for-"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Santa will forgive you if you open one present early. Besides, I need to be there when you open it." He said. He turned to Souta, Kohaku, Sango and Miroku and smiled. "I'm mailing your gifts from Cancun."

"You better," Miroku teased.

Inuyasha pulled a small velvet box from his back pocket and turned to Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha go down on one knee. "Oh my god," Sango whispered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, "I've known you since we were babies, we've grown up together, basically lived together, worked together and did everything together. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I didn't know when, I don't know how, but I probably denied myself. But not any more," He smiled at her, "I love you with all my heart Kagome, with all my soul. I know we're young, and I'm not forcing you, but I don't want to go to Cancun knowing that anybody could take you, you're my life Kagome."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"We don't have to get married right away; we can stay engaged for as long as you want, that's up to you. All you have to do is answer this question Kagome: will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she stared at Inuyasha's face. He looked so cute, yet serious. How could she not? She loved him since she was 10, and now she's 18. Eight years is a long time. The tears kept on coming but she ignored them. Souta and Kohaku totally forgot about their hatred for romance, this was something they wanted to watch.

"Yes," She murmured, watching his face crack into a huge grin, "I'll marry you." Inuyasha took the ring out of its case and slipped it onto her finger. Kagome looked at the ring closely; it was silver with a diamond on the top. Small rubies decorated the band and there was a sapphire stone in the center of the diamond.

Kagome flashed a sweet smile at Inuyasha who got up and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. Kagome melted in his mouth, loving the way his mouth work around hers. They heard clapping and Kagome lifted her feet up, causing Sango to giggle. The two pulled back and hugged.

"You're now mine Sweetheart," He grinned.

Kagome pecked his lips. "Of course,"

"FINALLY!" Came Korari's voice, "I get grandchildren! Izayoi and Inutaisho were waiting for this day, not to mention me!"

"Mama," Kagome gasped as she saw her mother with a video camera behind Inuyasha.

"Did you really think I'd go to work when Inuyasha is leaving?" Korari shook her head. "Oh yes, Sesshomaru and Rin are staying because Rin is in her 7th month,"

"So she gives birth about right after you come back?" Kagome grinned.

"Yes, alright Jaken is getting angry, bye everybody, I'll see you on Valentines day," Inuyasha turned to his now fiancée, "bye Kagome."

"Bye," Kagome whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. Inuyasha grabbed his luggage and went to the limo, waving goodbye. Kagome give him a flying kiss and he smiled, catching it and placing it at his heart.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled as he winked at her.

"Bye," She murmured as she sank to her knees, staring at her engagement ring, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Mrs. Kagome Takahashi,' she thought, liking the sound of that.

* * *

**12 pages, a proposal, a lime… what more can a chapter hold? This story is almost done… muwahah!**

**Lub ya'll, Sakura**


	23. Gloating and Missing

**Engaged… awwwww! Alright so what now?**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 23: **Gloating and Missing

* * *

'Mrs. Kagome Takahashi,' she thought, liking the sound of that.

It was now the next morning and Kagome woke up, feeling lighter than usual. It was Winter break, she was the future Kagome Takahashi, Naraku isn't evil, no Kikyo for a month (sadly no Inuyasha for a month) but hey, she is now his fiancée, could life get any better?

Kagome yawned as she got up and sat on her bed. She looked at her ring on more time before a grin, going from one ear to another shone on Kagome's face. She was so happy, she was- she was- she was happy! No other word can explain it! Excited, happy, erotic, euphoric, exhilarated, overjoyed, joyous, man, to go on an on she'd need a thesaurus. Kagome jumped out of bed and picked up some warm clothes before running to the shower. Tonight, Sango, Shiori, Kirara, Megumi, herself and Rin are going to celebrate at the Takahashi mansion.

'I might get Ah and Un to come.' Kagome thought as she turned on the shower. She was so giddy at the moment, she'd probably watch the proposal on tape over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again! Kagome moaned as she felt the water hit her back, relaxing her muscles.

'He's mine, not Kikyo's.' she thought as she washed her face. After her shower she dired her hair, pulled on a pair of black jeans, a red sweater and a black scarf. Kagome pulled on some black boots and wore some silver bangles on her left wrist.

'Temptress,' she giggled to herself as she walked downstairs.

Souta was already eating breakfast and her Jii-chan was in his bedroom. Kagome ruffled her brother's hair before walking outside.

"Where to Nee-chan?" her brother asked.

"Sango, Shiori, Kirara and Rin are all celebrating for me, I'm at the mansion." Kagome said as she saw Jaken and the black Benz pull up.

"I'm out Souta! If Yashie calls, tell him to call his house."

"Will do." Souta said as he continued to watch T.V. and eat breakfast.

Kagome giggled and she got into the car and Jaken smiled at her. "Looking very good today Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled. "Arigatou Jaken,"

Jaken nodded and started to drive towards the Takahashi mansion.

Kagome stared at her ring, not being able to get enough of it. She was engaged to the biggest singer of the time, she was engaged to the love of her life, her best friend, her boyfriend, her Inuyasha. Kagome squealed and Jaken looked back at her. "Any reason why you're so happy?"

"Yashie-kun proposed to me!"

"Oh yes, he showed us the ring before he did."

"Yay!"

"You're very hyper Kagome-sama."

Kagome laughed. "I'm going to get married to him Jaken, should I be sad?"

"I suppose not, oh yes, Rin-sama said that Kikyo would be coming too, so you need this." Jaken handed Kagome a blood red face mask.

"It seems I'm going to a masquerade." She said dryly as she put the mask on. Jaken chuckled as he pulled up onto the driveway and indeed they saw a Silver Toyota parked outside.

Kagome got out and walked up to the door, her engagement ring gleaming in the light. Rin opened the door and squealed. "SWEETHEART!"

"Hey tubby," Kagome said adjusting the mask on her face.

"Sango! Kirara! Shiori! Megumi! Kagome is here." Rin said.

"Is Kikyo here yet?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet," Sango grinned as Kagome took off the mask. "Thank you! HI guys!"

"LET'S SEE THE RING!" Kirara squealed.

Kagome grinned as she held out her hand. The four girls squealed as they saw the ring. "Wow Kagome-chan, you marrying Inuyasha, big whoopee! I'm SO the main of honour!" Sango grinned.

"Fine then, we're brides maids." Shiori smirked.

"Can I be flower girl?" Megumi grinned. Everybody stared at her in awkwardness before bursting out laughing.

"To bad I'd have a baby by then." Rin pouted.

"We're not getting married NOW Rin," Kagome grinned, "probably when your child is old enough to stay with Sesshomaru for long periods of time."

Rin squealed and hugged her friend.

"Wait, if Kikyo is coming over, then shouldn't she recognize Sango?" Kagome asked.

"We're using the excuse of Miroku being his best friend; Inuyasha is a bit close to his best friends' girlfriend." Megumi grinned.

"Why ARE we inviting Kikyo?" Kagome asked, "I mean if I'm his fiancée, we shouldn't be inviting his ex girlfriend." Kagome said.

"True, but if we keep this up, then the break up will be more painful for her." Kirara smirked.

"You guys are so evil, I love you!" Kagome grinned. The doorbell rang and Sango quickly helped Kagome put her mask on. Kikyo walked in to find three band members (Sweetheart, Kirara and Shiori), Inuyasha's best friends' girlfriend (Sango), Sweethearts "cousin" (Megumi –in actuality it was Inuyasha's cousin but they used the excuse of Megumi being Kagome's cousin because Inuyasha didn't know what else to tell Kikyo-) and of course, the pregnant in-law, (Rin.)

"Yeah, hi." Kikyo sniffed as she sat down beside Kirara. Kirara stood up and sat down beside Kagome, giving Kikyo a rough look.

"Anyways, like we were saying, YOU'RE ENGAGED! WAI!" Rin squealed as she hugged Kagome who tried to hold her back, trying to think of the baby.

"Rin, sweetie, give Mina some space." Kagome coughed, "I don't want my goddaughter to be born weird because you're to busy hugging me because I'm engaged!"

"BUT- BUT- BUT!" Rin whined.

"Stop saying such a horrible word Rin!" Kagome teased.

"Shut up Sweetheart," Rin squealed.

"How the hell does Fluffy-kun let you run around like that?" Kagome asked.

"Because he loves me." Rin squealed.

"I swear," Shiori shook her head.

"Oh, oh, oh, Kirara are Ah and Un coming?" Kagome grinned.

"Ah is, not Un."

"Why?" Kagome frowned.

"Orthodontist," Kirara said. Kirara was a close relative of Ah and Un so she knew everything about them.

"He doesn't need braces," Kagome frowned.

"Apparently, his mom thinks he does." Kirara grinned.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. Kikyo glared at them all before glaring at Kagome specifically. 'I wanna just rip that mask off,'

"Let me see the ring again," Megumi said staring at the ring.

"Is it real? Real? REAL?" Shiori asked.

"Knowing him, it probably is." Sango said looking at the ring.

"Can I see?" Kikyo asked. Kagome smiled at her, trying to keep her hatred to a bare minimum.

"Sure," She said. Kikyo walked over and stared at the ring. She had to admit, she was impressed that she was able to snag a money bag who could afford such an engagement ring.

"Are you two gonna have an Engagement party?" Rin asked.

"Probably, when he comes back, if not, then we're getting married after graduation." Kagome said as she pulled her hand back from Kikyo and stared at it.

"Does Inuyasha know?" Kikyo asked.

Everybody looked at her before Kagome coughed. "Uh, yeah he does, he was the first one to know." Kagome said.

Kikyo shrugged. "I bet my Inu-kun could afford a better ring than this."

"Yeah sure, he could, but I go for sentimental value, not quality." Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha probably could have afforded more, but this ring means more."

Kikyo glared at her. 'She's talking as if she was the one engaged to Inuyasha!'

"I think Inuyasha is going to ask me to marry him," Kikyo smirked, "we've been spending a lot of time together."

"Or maybe he pitied you because he spends so much time with Sweetheart," Rin said.

"Shut up you fat whore,"

"Excuse me, I was a virgin on my honeymoon, unlike you," Rin spat, "probably fucked up every boyfriend you had. Too bad you didn't score Yasha."

Kikyo stood up and glared at her. "Take that back whore!"

"Excuse me, Sesshy-kun is home," Kagome coughed.

"Keep out bitch!" Kikyo glared at her.

"Don't be calling me a bitch, at least my man loves me enough to ask me to marry me, speaking of which, Mama was there when he did it and she even taped it, Sango and Miroku were by too," Kagome grinned at Kirara, Rin and Shiori, "we can, watch it later."

"OH MY GOD YES! Sango said it was the most romantic proposal ever!" Megumi squealed

Kagome grinned. "Oh yes, it was!"

"Can we shut up about this?" Kikyo growled.

"No we ca-" Sango was cut off when Kagome's cell rung. She took it out of her pocket and squealed. "It's Yashie-kun!"

Kagome picked it up and winked at Kikyo who glared at her.

"Hey Yashie-kun!"

"Hi Sweetheart, how's it going?"

"It sucks,"

"Why?"

"I'm at your house with your girlfriend over," Kagome coughed, "and she's dissing my fiancé."

"Ouch, do I really wanna know what she said?"

"No you don't, I'll tell you when you get back." Kagome smirked at Kikyo who flared up and stomped to the bathroom.

"Alright, she's in the bathroom, oh my god I miss you." Kagome sighed.

"It's ok Kagome, baby, I'll be back soon."

"A month and a half is too long! You're coming back on Valentines day." Kagome whined.

"I know, but wouldn't you want to spend V-day with your fiancé?"

"I suppose, how's Cancun?"

"Without you, even heaven wouldn't be worth it."

"Cheeky,"

"I love you too."

"Can't you come back earlier?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Sadly no, I even think I might extend this trip."

"What? WHY?" Kagome whined.

"You will not believe how popular we are," Inuyasha sighed, "I think dad signed off a contract here and I have to do a show,"

"WHAT? But we duet almost all of the songs."

"Yeah I know, I'm just gone tell him to dig his grave, I miss you and I ain't doing no stage fuck,"

"You're so sweet,"

"Thank you, now I have a date with the pool, later Sweetheart."

"Bye, and don't you dare eye those Cancun girls."

"Of course not, I'll ogle them, not eye them."

"You're not funny."

Inuyasha laughed. "Later Sweetheart,"

"Bye Yashie." And they hung up, in time too because Kikyo walked out. "Well, that was a nice conversation, I need to go home now or else my brother will murder me, my turn to make dinner." Kagome groaned.

"Alright then, but you're coming back tomorrow with the proposal tape ok!" Rin squealed.

Kagome grinned. "Yes, no worries." She hugged them all and smirked at Kikyo before leaving.

'UGH!' Kikyo mentally screamed as 'sweetheart' left.

* * *

"_Finally, we can get married Inuyasha," said a beautiful girl with midnight black hair. Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Yes, now that Naraku and she are out of the way,"_

_The girl giggled as she lightly slapped his rock hard chest. "I love you so much Yashie."_

"_I love you too," He whispered as he lightly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips._

_Flash forward—WEDDING_

_Inuyasha waited for his bride to come out. The wedding bells rung, the bridal music began and a wondrous white goddess stepped out from behind the doors._

_Inuyasha felt his chin go wet as Miroku chuckled. He shut his mouth for Inuyasha as Sango smiled at the two._

'_My wedding,' he thought as he stared at his bride._

_Inuyasha forgot everything, as soon as his bride arrived. For when the priest spoke, for when he said his vows, he didn't know. All he knew was her beauty._

"_Do you, Takahashi Inuyasha take Higurashi Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Higurashi Kagome take Takahashi Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do." Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha._

* * *

Kagome woke up from her dreamily happily. She had been constantly getting that dream and she knew that her wedding night would be the best. Today was Valentines Day! School started at the beginning of February and everybody was pretty much bummed, since exams were nearing.

Kagome squealed. It was a Saturday today; her fiancé was due to come back, what more? She danced around putting on white pants and a pink sweater. She had a red hand band on and red nail polish. Today she was all Red, White and Pink!

Kagome danced down the stairs. She kissed her brother's cheek who yelled.

She kissed her grandfather's cheek who yelled.

She called her mother at work… who yelled.

"Man, what's with all the yelling?" Kagome asked her brother as they both sat down on the sofa.

"I think we've had enough outbursts of 'INUYASHA'S COMING' from you to last a damn lifetime." Souta growled.

"Unlike you, I'm engaged."

"Unlike you, I'm still young." Souta shot.

Kagome grinned, "Ever noticed how Kim's brother and Megumi's husband have the same name, Koto."

Souta laughed. "Yeah, except Kim's brother is Koto Hiro and Megumi's husband is Koto Kawasaki."

"Weird eh, how they're both Koto though."

"Now I'm going to get confused on which Koto is which."

Souta laughed. "You're like that Nee-chan."

Kagome smirked. "So what? Anyways, where do you think Inuyasha will go first? His place, Miroku's place, Kikyo's place, or over here?"

"I'd say over here," came a very, very masculine voice from behind the two. They stood up and slowly turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha Takahashi.

"YASHIE!" Kagome squealed as she lunched into his arms and hugged him. Inuyasha smiled as he pressed his lips against her temple. Souta grinned and walked away, giving the engaged couple some time to them selves.

"Oh my, when did you arrive? How did you get here so early? Didn't anybody see you?" Kagome asked as she raced his features, letting her fingers linger at his lips. He licked her lips before possessively hugging her again.

"6am, by limo, and no."

Kagome laughed as he pressed her lips against his. It was a short and tender kiss and their tongues touched for a short moment.

"I missed you so much," She said as they pulled back.

"Sam here, Sweetheart." He murmured as he nibbled her bottom lip.

"I love you," She moaned into the kiss.

Inuyasha put his left hand on the small of her back and his right hand around her waist. Her hands hung around his shoulders as they intensified the kiss. As much as Souta didn't want to do it, he had promised his mom to film any Inuyasha/Kagome romance when he returned. Se he was standing at the gate, filming this.

"Never leave me for a long time," Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha smiled as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Never, my Kagome."

"When are you two getting married?" Souta asked. The two finally acknowledged his presence.

"After graduation?" Kagome said.

"Right after graduation." Inuyasha smiled.

"When will you dump Kinky ho?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome frowned. Kagome looked at her fiancé expectantly.

"Yes Yashie, when?" She asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm thinking of a good way of doing it." He muttered.

"Do it today," Souta said moving in closer with the video camera, "she'll have a memory, dumped by Takahashi Inuyasha on Valentines day."

"I'm not that mean," Inuyasha said.

"Your fiancée is." Kagome shot as she shoved his shoulder.

"You really don't like this eh?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "No, I love you, I want the world to know that. Mama said she doesn't care about the publicity any longer, so we can tell everybody I'm Sweetheart."

Inuyasha smirked. "But as promised, it shall be revealed at Prom."

"Oh, then it's sooner than you expect. Prom is held on April 21st because our exams cut in during May and June. Then of course our grad is in July."

"Shit, and it's February 14th today," Inuyasha said.

"Say, let me see the Christmas gift I got you." Kagome grinned. Inuyasha chuckled as he unzipped his jacket. Kagome stepped into his arms and sniffed him.

"Perfect, you wore it." She said.

"Well, the cologne you gave me was pretty addicting." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome laughed as she slapped his arm. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I wanted to spend time with my fiancée and help Souta make a movie on our love life, but sadly I need to visit Miroku, Sango, go home, unpack, and then dump Kikyo today."

Kagome's eyes lit. "Seriously?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Seriously. I'll see you later?"

Kagome smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Yeah, later."

Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek before leaving to the limo. Kagome sighed and fell back onto the sofa.

"Can life get any better?" She grinned into the video camera.

"Wait until you're pregnant Nee-chan." Souta smirked.

Kagome laughed, actually liking the idea of having Inuyasha's kids.

* * *

**10 ½ pages! Im not breaking my promise guys! Anyways, this story still go on for about a few more chapters, everything is rearing in, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna are out of Japan for Naraku's treatments, Kikyo is being dumped today! And Prom/Grad is coming soon!**

**YAY!**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	24. My Sweetheart is…

**Ohh… I'm having so much fun!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 24: **My Sweetheart is…

* * *

Kagome laughed, actually liking the idea of having Inuyasha's kids.

It was now the first weekend after Valentines Day and everybody was gathered at Inuyasha's house, him wanting to tell them the story of when he broke up with Kikyo. Kikyo had been glaring at Inuyasha all week but he plainly ignored her, actually liking the feeling of not being tied down to Kinky Ho.

"Ok so tell," Megumi said, grinning.

"Alright, it went like this," Inuyasha smirked as he rubbing Kagome's arm up and down since she was sitting on his lap.

**------- INUYASHA POV**

_Right after I left Kagome's house, I decided to pay Kikyo a little visit. It wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. My luggage was all in the limousine and Jaken waited patiently. (Like he had any damn choice, keh!)_

_I walked up to her door and rung the doorbell. She opened it and well she looked, happy?_

"_Oh my god! Inu-kun, you're back! On Valentines Day too, and you've come to visit me," She scowled then, "I knew you loved me more than sweetheart."_

'_Yeah, that's why I'm engaged to her?' I thought comically to myself as I let myself in. I plopped down her sofa and put my feet on the table._

"_Get me a coffee Kikyo, babe." I teased. Might as well raid her house of its food before I 'break it to her'._

_Kikyo sighed. "No hug, no kiss? Just a coffee?"_

"_Can I get a coffee?" I sighed._

_Kikyo scowled before going to get him coffee. I laughed to myself then, thinking that this would be more fun than I had planned. Kikyo came back with coffee and I sipped it, and then started coughing._

"_What is this? I want more cream than that Kikyo!" I ordered. Kikyo frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don-"_

_I held my hand up to silence her. "I've come to visit you after my LONG trip back from Cancun, appreciate it."_

_Kikyo's frowned deepened as she went to get more cream for my coffee. I grinned, loving this idea more then I originally thought I would._

"_Get some cream cakes too toots," I ordered from the couch._

"_We don't have any," She said, using that snotty tone. I grimaced, 'How did I ever think I loved her?'_

"_Then what do you got?"_

"_Coffee cakes,"_

"_I'm already having coffee, anything else?" I called._

"_Strawberry Shortcake,"_

"_Great, gimme some,"_

"_Why are you being so bossy?" Kikyo shrilled._

"_I thought, instead of you bossing me around, I should do the bossing around. Tell me, you don't want me, famous singer Inuyasha to dump you?"  
_

_Kikyo snorted, "You'd never dump me, I'm too sexy,"_

"_You're full of your self," I said as I got up and walked to the kitchen. I stared at her and held the coffee in front of me. I flipped the cup and let the contents spill onto the ground._

"_And that's your downfall, we're through,"_

"_WHAT?" Kiko screamed._

_I chuckled and nodded, picking up my coat, "So long, bitch." I said as I walked out._

"_YOU CAN'T!" She called after me, running._

"_I think I just did."_

"_But- but- but- it's Valentines DAY!"_

"_Adds more effect huh?" I grinned as I walked to the limo._

"_NO! YOU- YOU- INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed. Neighbors walked out and stared at her._

"_Don't, we're finished, it wasn't working." Inuyasha said, "It wasn't you it was- no wait, it **was** you." I smirked before getting into the limo. I faintly heard her screaming._

**------- END INUYASHA POV**

"OH MY GOD!" Sango shrieked.

Megumi, Kagome, Kirara, Shiori, Rin, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koto and Sango were all staring at Inuyasha like he was an alien.

"And, that's it?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "You think I went a little too rough on her? I mean she was acting possessive before I went to Cancu-" He got cut off when Kagome pressed her lips against his. Everybody hooted as she slowly allowed him to take over. After they pulled back she smiled, "Rough? On Kikyo? Darling I love you,"

Everybody laughed as Inuyasha smirked at them all. "I just wish somebody was there to video tape it."

Sango laughed. "Souta told Kohaku to tell me that Souta got Inuyasha's arrival at the Shrine on tape,"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, apparently, Mama paid Souta $50 monthly to get all my Inuyasha moments on tape."

Sango's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Kohaku would die to get paid $50 a month just to film me and Miroku."

Miroku pretended to blush, "You're actually allowing me to-"

"Can it Houshi," Kirari said dryly.

Everybody laughed.

Kagome yawned and snuggled against Inuyasha. "Weird huh, how we were best friends since birth and now we're engaged."

Megumi grinned. "That's why, girls and guys can never be friends, love always interferes."

"Unless Inuyasha was butt-ugly, then I'd just sympathize him," Kagome said cheekily.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Koto laughed and the girls agreed.

"So Rin, when're the babies due?" Shiori asked.

"Any day, any time." Rin said wryly.

"Ouch," Kagome winced, "remind me not to get pregnant for a few years."

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her cheek. "Of course you do want Mina to get some playmates right?"

"True," Kagome said thoughtfully, "but knowing Rin, she'd put the godparents and the father on Mina duty, while she sleeps comfortably."

Inuyasha playfully glared at his sister-in-law. "You better not, I don't want Kagome falling asleep on our honeymoon night. That night, it's all about staying up baby."

Everybody roared in laughter as Kagome blushed so hard, she dug her face into Inuyasha's chest. Suddenly Rin screamed in pain. Everybody shut up and looked at her worriedly.

"I- it's- she's coming!" Rin wailed as Sesshomaru stood up, worry written all over his face.

Kagome shot up and grabbed whoever's cell phone was on the table (cell phone belonging to Megumi) and called the ambulance. Inuyasha took his phone and called his father at work and his mother who was out visiting some nearby family.

Sesshomaru was trying to soothe his wife.

"That won't work Fluffy," Kagome said sternly, "Megumi, get some water, Shiori, get some pillows and Kirara, blankets. Inuyasha go watch for the ambulance and I need Miroku and Koto to keep Sesshomaru sane, IN ANOTHER ROOM!" Kagome ordered. Everybody when to do what they were told to do, Sesshomaru though very reluctant, left the room, with a few worry glances shot at Rin.

Shiori and Kirara came back down with pillows and blankets. Kagome and Sango got Rin comfortable as Megumi brought back water.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Kagome asked her future-sister-in-law.

"I- don't- AH!" Rin shrieked in pain.

"I'd say three minutes," Sango said.

"Oh shit, did your water break yet?" Kagome said.

Rin shook her head.

"Then the baby isn't due for a few minutes," Megumi said as she helped Rin drink water. Rin clutched Sango's hand and squeezed, causing Sango to wince.

"Ouch, why'd you push Sesshy out?" Sango asked.

"If he stayed, he's throw us off in our contraction count." Kagome said as she counted down to Rin's next contraction.

"The ambulance is here!" Inuyasha said as he ran in to find his fiancée doing a helluva good job in keeping Rin comfortable.

"My water broke!" Rin screamed.

"Perfect timing, where's Fluffy?" Kagome asked.

"Right here," Sesshomaru said running in.

"Take your wife to the hospital and I'll come down with a mask on. You guys better go by car," Kagome said to their friends, "and Rin'll be alright."

Everybody nodded and ran out as Sesshomaru took his wife to the ambulance. Kagome rubbed her temples and sat down on the sofa with her fiancé beside her. She leaned in on him and smiled softly.

"We're godparents." She said smiling.

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her temple. "How'd you know what to do?"

Kagome flushed, "I've been watching baby births on T.V. for three weeks now, thinking of Rin and how I'd feel when I have your kids."

Inuyasha didn't know what it was but when she said '_have your kids'_ he feel some sense of pride.

"So we should go?" Kagome said as she stood up.

Inuyasha nodded as they walked to his bedroom to get some extra face masks there. Kagome picked up a green one and Inuyasha helped her put it on. He then pressed his lips firmly against hers and she melted, her legs turning to jelly. His tongue took control as he chewed her bottom lip before sticking his tongue in. He pulled back and rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you," He said softly as he licked her cheek.

Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly, "I love you too, now we GO!"

* * *

The two arrived at the hospital to see the entire crew sitting in the waiting room looking very serious.

"What happened?" Kagome asked them, worry racing into her voice.

"The baby shifted positions," Megumi said, a sob escaping her throat.

"There's a chance that either Rin or Mina will die," Miroku said as he hugged a crying Sango.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder. This type of news can only affect three sets of people. The parents, the grandparents (family included in that set) and the godparents.

Since Kagome and Inuyasha were the godparents, they felt the impact most.

"No- NO!" Kagome cried as she dug her face, into Inuyasha's chest, her facemask poking him.

The nurses and doctors looked at them and instantly they recognized Inuyasha and his Sweetheart. Then half of them figured out that his sister-in-law was in delivery. However one very stupid young intern doctor came by.

"Hello," He said courteously.

Everybody glanced at him and Inuyasha glared at him. "What do you want? Can't you see we're pretty preoccupied here!"

He jumped and ran away. Kagome looked at where the intern was before she looked at her fiancé. "He wanted an autograph," She said softly.

"Is he stupid? Can't he see we're kind of busy worrying over Rin! How the hell do you think we can give autographs when Rin is in delivery in a matter of fucking life and death?" Inuyasha roared.

Another sob caught in Kagome's throat and Inuyasha held her tightly in his arms. A few seconds later, Inutaisho, Izayoi and Korari rushed into the hospital waiting room.

"What happened?" Korari asked as she saw her daughter's puffy red eyes behind her mask.

"Mina's position changed, now either Rin… or Mina will die during the birthing." Inuyasha said solemnly. Izayoi and Korari felt like cold water splashed onto them. Inutaisho's brow furrowed as he went to ask the nurse about Rin Takahashi's current status.

Kagome hugged Izayoi and Korari before walking back to her fiancé. Inutaisho looked like he was going to go insane. They all waited quietly.

Finally, the young intern doctor came back causing Inuyasha to glare at him. He sighed before bowing. "I'm the intern of Doctor Yoshima, the Doctor who's delivering Takahashi Rin's baby."

Everybody straightened up and stared at the intern.

The doctor smiled. "Both the baby and Mrs. Takahashi have survived. Doctor Yoshima is doing extra tests in the baby and Mrs. Takahashi to see if they're both healthy. Only two at a time can visit them."

"Godparents first!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha chuckled. The two walked to Rin's room and walked in to find a very battered out Sesshomaru and an even more battered out Rin.

"Oh my god Rin!" Kagome squealed as he face mask started to slip. She repositioned it and went to hug both Sesshomaru and Rin. She tightly hung onto her future-brother-in-law before playing a soft kiss on his cheek. "They're ok Sesshy,"

Sesshomaru coughed. "I'm glad they are,"

Inuyasha sniggered. "To bad I missed Sesshy's only time when he's 'worrying'."

Kagome pouted. "That was mean Yashie."

The nurse came back in with Mina Choujo Takahashi. Kagome stared at the little baby as the nurse handed the bundle to Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha could tell the flicker of emotions in his eyes as he held his first child in his arms.

"Name?" The nurse asked softly.

"Mina," Kagome grinned.

The nurse wrote it down on a tag. "Any middle name?" She asked.

"Choujo." Inuyasha said.

"Cute," The nurse smiled before putting the tag on the baby. Kagome grinned as she held the baby in her arms. She kissed Rin's cheek before snuggling with her goddaughter. "She's so cute, she so has Sesshy's nose." She complimented.

"And Rin's lips." Inuyasha said fondly as he examined his goddaughter with his fiancée beside him. Rin and Sesshomaru watched the couple and exchanged secret smiles. Yeah, someday Inuyasha and Kagome would make perfect parents.

* * *

"PROM IS IN A WEEK!" Kagome grinned as she launched into Inuyasha's house. Mina was two months old and was making it hell for her grandparents, godparents and father. Rin was constantly sleeping but who could blame her.

"Got a date?" Inutaisho asked as he cradled Mina in his arms.

"If I wear a mask, then I'd be the only one, meaning people will know I'm Sweetheart, but then again, we're revealing my identity on Prom night." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Kagome!" Inutaisho said loudly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a date?"

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha."

"But then that kind of is odd, if you two have been pointedly ignoring each other in school and then suddenly are dates." Sesshomaru said as he handed a blanket to Inutaisho who wrapped Mina in it.

Mina was so kawaii in Kagome's perspective. She had silver hair, exactly like her father but chocolate brown eyes, like her mother. Kagome couldn't wait to have kids of her own.

"Yeah, we're going in separate limo's to the place that's hosting our Prom. We go inside, and hang around with our crew, you know, myself, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Ryuukotsusei, Enju, Hojo and them lot. Afterwards, when they award Prom King and Queen, Inuyasha gives a little speech and announces I'm Sweetheart." Kagome said.

"You two planned it all out eh?" Izayoi said grinning.

"Of course, now where's my Yashie?"

"In his bedroom sleeping. He had Mina duty last night." Sesshomaru said.

"Oi! Don't tire out my fiancé! You're the father, you stay up, Inuyasha stays up when he gets kids." Kagome said grinning.

"I agree with her." Inutaisho said as he handed Mina to Sesshomaru. "Mina is your child, your mother and I went to hell and back raising you and Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru snorted. "And I was told grandparents love their grandchildren more then the kids' own parents."

Izayoi giggled. "We do, but we're tired."

Sesshomaru sighed. "The love I get," He murmured.

Kagome laughed as she went upstairs to find her fiancé sleeping peacefully on his bed.

She walked to his closet and saw her Prom dress hanging in the side of his closet. He had offered to keep it at his place until it was Prom and Kagome agreed. Her dress was blood red and was strapless. It hugged all her curves and flared down to her legs. It had a slit running up to her knee so she could walk. It had diamonds and sequins decorating it and had a small flower belt hanging loosely around her waist. She saw the shoes and jewels on the shelf above his closet. Silver strapped high heels and silver diamond jewels. She sighed as she put her purse on his night stand and crawled into bed beside him.

She wrapped an arm around his bare torso and snuggled in against him. He instantly put an arm around her waist and moved his body (subconsciously of course) against hers.

"Kagome," He murmured as his breath tickled her cheek. Kagome smiled as she kissed his forehead. They were like that for a few moments before Mina started crying again, causing Inuyasha to wake up. He shook awake and saw his beloved fiancée in bed next to him. He laughed. "Hey sexy,"

"Hi, tired?"

"Mina is one powerful baby, I swear she'll be exactly like Rin when she grows up."

Kagome slapped him playfully. "Now that's not a nice thing to say."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Let's see if you can calm her down." He said as he threw on a baggy black t-shirt. The couple walked downstairs to find a groggy Rin attending to her daughter.

"I guess you have to fix Mina next time," Inuyasha said softly as Kagome hugged him.

* * *

It was now the night of Prom. Kagome had her hair straightened and Sango curled this time around. Sango had a beautiful black dress that was also strapless. It was two layers, the top layer was black mesh with blue flower patterns on it and the bottom layer was a midnight blue colour. It hugged all of her curves but ended like a salsa dress at her legs. She had black sandals and black princess gloves.

The two girls were accompanying Miroku to Limo number 1 while Inuyasha was taking some of their other friends in Limo number 2. Miroku drooled when he arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, he couldn't believe he was with these two girls for an ENTIRE ride to Prom.

"I can't take pictures?" Korari pouted.

Kagome laughed. "Take pictures when Yashie and I come home."

"Ok!" Korari said energetically as she snapped pictures of Miroku and Sango. Finally they were off.

"How do you think Kikyo's holding up? She kept on shooting Yashie-kun death glares for the past few months." Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku laughed. "Who cares, I find it funny that Kikyo is going with Hojo to prom, HOJO of all people!"

Kagome giggled. "True. Who do you think is winning Prom queen this year?"

"It had better be you," Miroku said growling, "if Yasha is Prom King, he only needs his fiancée to be Prom queen."

Kagome blushed. "Shut up Miroku,"

"And you better get your hand off my ass before I slap you on Prom night." Sango said dangerously as Miroku withdrew his hand.

Kagome laughed. "Miroku," She shook her head.

They arrived and Miroku escorted both the girls out. They walked inside to find Inuyasha and the entire crew already on the dance floor, dancing. Kagome smiled as the three of them walked over to the crew.

"Kagome!" Ayame grinned as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Aya-chan," Kagome smiled.

"Oh my god, you had better be Prom Queen chika, your dress is sexy!" Eri squealed.

Kagome batted her eyelashes. "Isn't it? My beloved fiancé picked it out."

"Damn, a man with taste." Yuka said grinned.

"Oh yes, and you all will find out who he is tonight." Kagome smirked. Inuyasha had to admit, her smirk looked oddly like his. He smiled slightly.

Kikyo bounded over with Hojo on her tail. "Hey there Takahashi," She said rudely.

"Sure, hi." Inuyasha said. Kikyo smirked. "Haven't you got a date?"

"Oh yeah I do, Sweetheart." Inuyasha said casually.

"Where is she?" Kikyo said glaring at all the girls around Inuyasha.

"She's here, you'll find out when she and I are announced Prom King and Queen."

"I'm Prom Queen! Not her!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Have you noticed, whoever is my date to Prom is always Queen. For our freshman year, it was you, for the years after that it was… you since you were always my date. Tonight, it's Sweetheart's time to shine."

Kagome would have kissed him right then and there if they weren't keeping this secret thing up.

Kikyo glared at them all before leaving. Inuyasha and the other men laughed as the girls grinned at each other.

"Dude Yasha," Kouga said, "the way you dumped Kikyo, classic!"

Inuyasha laughed as Miroku clapped his back. "If only we were there."

Everybody laughed and started to dance around. Kagome and Inuyasha quietly shared some dances together before Prom King and Queen were announced. A teacher walked up on stage and everybody hushed up.

"I guess this marks the end of another year! All of your examinations begin in three weeks and then after that, graduation!"

Everybody cheered.

"Now, what we've all be waiting for, King and Queen." The teacher got two envelopes, two crowns and a staff. She opened the first envelope and laughed.

"Of course, our King is Takahashi Inuyasha."

Everybody screamed, especially the girls of the school as Inuyasha walked up on stage, blowing kisses and smiling at them all. The teacher put the crown on his head and handed him his staff.

"And now, drum roll please!" She said. All the students held their breath, knowing that Inuyasha dumped Kikyo, anybody could be Queen.

"The prom Queen for year 2005 is… Higurashi Kagome!"

Kikyo screamed as everybody cheered. Kagome walked up to the stage, smiling as the teacher put the crown on her head. She stood beside Inuyasha and the smiled at each other.

"And now, the yearly speech the King gives to his subjects." The teacher said as Inuyasha walked to the mic with Kagome behind him.

"I guess this is the last year that I'm your King," He said as everybody booed. "Oh come on! I have to go to university and study to get a good caree-" he trialed off and everybody laughed, catching onto his joke. "Smart," Inuyasha smiled at them all.

"Anyways, whatever I said last year, blah blah blah blah blah- and now the moment we've all been waiting for since Winter fest!"

Everybody shrieked and jumped as Inuyasha laughed. "She's not wearing a mask today,"

Everybody quieted down and looked around.

"But before I get to that, I want to congratulate Higurashi Kagome, on becoming Prom Queen this year, congratulations." He smirked at her and she winked at him.

"And now, I want to say something ELSE before I get to the identity of my Sweetheart. I broke up with Kikyo, as you all know, and I've hooked up with Sweetheart."

Everybody roared in acceptance.

"But another thing, Sweetheart and I," He trailed off and everybody quieted down. "are engaged."

Everybody was quiet for a split second before drowning in cheers. Inuyasha could see his friends clueing into Kagome's fiancé and his Sweetheart.

"AND TIME FOR THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!" He roared.

"NOW!" The crowd screamed.

"My Sweetheart is none other than my fiancée, my beloved, my one and only, PROM QUEEN HIGURASHI KAGOME!"

* * *

**You must tell me you love me! Tell me you love me now! HAH! Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo in the meanest possible way, he revealed Kagome in the weirdest possible way… and now you have to wait!**

**Two more chapters till the end of this fanfic!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	25. Reactions and Graduation

**Second to last chapter!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ages:** Kagome: 18, Inuyasha: 19

**Chapter 25: **Reactions and Graduation

* * *

"My Sweetheart is none other than my fiancée, my beloved, my one and only, PROM QUEEN HIGURASHI KAGOME!" 

Everybody was quiet. Sango coughed and Miroku poured some punch into a cup, everybody looked at them and Miroku looked up, putting his cup down.

"He isn't lying," Miroku grinned, "Kagome is Sweetheart."

Kikyo had steam coming out of her nose, ears and mouth. "PROVE IT!" She shrieked. "Prove it that you're his Sweetheart!"

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, what song do you want me to sing?"

"Sing My Boo." Sango chirped.

"Sure," Kagome cleared her throat and Inuyasha and she started singing the first few versus of the song.

Everybody was in awe, somebody dropped their punch, and somebody else dropped their purse. Crickets chirped, a light flickered, somebody sneezed, and they heard a pin drop… and then finally.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" A few people roared.

"You're engaged to Higurashi! OH MY GOD THAT LUCKY BITCH!" Another girl shrieked. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist.

"They took it pretty well," he murmured in her ear. Kikyo growled as she stomped up to the stage. She glared at Kagome who was leaning against Inuyasha.

"Evening Kikyo," Kagome smiled wickedly, "heard Inuyasha dumped coffee on your marble floor, did you clean it up?"

Kikyo screamed as she ran forward and attempted to slap Kagome. Kagome caught her blow in time and then smiled sweetly, too sweetly, "Didn't Yashie-kun ever tell you? He and I took karate since we were babies." And then Kagome pushed Kikyo and turned to Inuyasha.

"I love you!" She grinned as he picked her up and twirled her in the air. Everybody watched them as Kagome laughed while her hands were placed firmly on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Miroku started clapping, followed by Sango, Kouga, Ayame, etc… soon enough the entire room was applauding for Kagome and Inuyasha. They smiled and bowed before Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sing us a song!" Kouga roared.

Kagome glanced at him. "Now? We have no music here though," She whined.

"We have your voices, you guys can harmonize." Sango winked.

"Nooooo!" Kagome moaned.

"Oh come on Sweetheart," Inuyasha chuckled, "can't you sing with me? You did the Hanyou concert."

"But that was when I had my facemask and nobody knew me! Now everybody knows me." Kagome pouted.

"What's so wrong about that?" Ayame asked.

Kagome sighed and fiddled with her dress. She looked up at everybody and held the mic tightly. "I get stage fright, even if I've been doing shows with Yashie since forever."

Everybody laughed and Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek.

"As your King," Inuyasha finally roared, "I command you to enjoy the rest of Prom!"

"Too bad the press wasn't here," Kagome grinned.

"I have an interview with Nazuda tomorrow evening." Inuyasha coughed.

"Oh really, about what may I ask?" Kagome smiled as she caressed her fiancé's cheek.

"About you."

Kagome laughed and hugged him tightly. He had his staff clutched in his right hand and his left hand around Kagome's waist. People came rushing towards them, congratulating them, telling Kagome that they were in her classes et cetera et cetera.

"So what now?" Kagome asked her fiancé.

"Prom King and Prom Queen dance together of course." Inuyasha chuckled. They walked to the middle of the room and got into dancing positions (for a slow dance of course). Miroku, being Inuyasha's best friend was holding his Prom King staff for him.

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Inu-"

"WHAT?" He roared getting annoyed.

"I love you," Kagome giggled as she pressed her ear against his chest. He smiled as they danced, the spotlight on them, and only them.

"I love you too," He murmured.

* * *

Exams… 

Examinations…

The two most dreaded words in the life of a high-schooler. Kagome growled as she punched her wall in frustration. She had a calculus exam the next day and she was stumped. Everything was getting tangled in her head.

However, getting your identity revealed was one good thing, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and Mina came to visit at the Shrine and nobody thought it was odd. Right now Kagome sat in her bedroom, trying to finish the exam review sheets Totosai-sensei gave her.

"I don't get this! How can I not get this? I aced the unit test!" A knock came on her door and Kagome saw that her mother was standing there with Mina in her arms.

"How'd Mina get here?" Kagome said as she took her goddaughter from her mother.

"Sesshomaru and Rin are going out, so they dropped Mina off."

"What about Yashie, Auntie and Uncle?"

"Inuyasha's gone out with Miroku studying for Calculus, Inutaisho's at work and Izayoi is here with us too."

"Oh, and you're bringing Mina to me because…?"

"Izayoi and I are going shopping." Korari grinned.

"Oh great, well I do deserve a break." She said as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Nee-chan," Souta said as he bounded down the stairs behind her.

"What?"

"Kohaku and I are going biking,"

Kagome sighed. "Go ahead, is Sango coming over too?"

"Yeah, she wants to study Science with you."

"Great, finally, if her boyfriend and my fiancé ditch us, then we'll ditch them." Kagome grinned.

Souta laughed as he held Mina. He raised a brow as Mina punched his chest. "She's like Sesshomaru," Souta said, "always hurting people."

Izayoi, Korari and Kagome laughed. "Mina is after all a Takahashi." Kagome mused.

"Oh!" Kagome grinned, "Did you guys see when Yashie had the interview with Nazuda?"

Izayoi chuckled. "He thought you were going to call again."

"And in the end Sesshomaru called him." Souta smirked.

"It was so funny, he turned purple with anger, oh my god I think Sesshomaru needs to stay at the Shrine until Inuyasha calms down." Kagome giggled.

Izayoi and Korari laughed as they got their purses. They kissed Souta, Kagome and Mina goodbye before going to the car.

"Kagome, Izayoi and I are choosing your grad dress." Korari said as she left.

"Make sure it isn't outdated." Kagome called after them. She heard the two elderly women laugh before getting into the car.

"So, when's Sango and 'Aku coming?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Now," came Kohaku's voice.

"Hey 'Aku!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Kohaku with one arm and held Mina with the other.

"Hey Kagome, did Inuyasha ditch you?" Sango asked as she took Mina into her arms. Mina snuggled against Sango and slowly started to fall asleep.

"Yeah, with your boyfriend."

Sango snorted. "How about we give them the silent treatment? They ditched us, we not talk to them."

"I knew I became your best friend for a reason." Kagome grinned as they sat down on the carpet. Souta got Kagome's books before leaving with Kohaku to go biking.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said softly.

"Yeah Kagu-chan?"

"Remember when we were younger; we used to talk about our weddings?"

"Hmm."

"Well," Kagome grinned, "now that I am getting married- why aren't we talking?"

Sango's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Well duh, that's what everybody figured when Yashie proposed to me."

"But- but- but… YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"We've been engaged for a few months and you only realize I'm getting married?" Kagome gasped.

"YES! Oh my god we need dress fitting, shoes, jewels, make up, hair! Oh my god my best friend is getting married! I'm the maid of honour, and oh we have to decide on your wedding style, you want Greek style or do you want Indian style? And then we have to find Inuyasha's Best man and grooms men… OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Wow, we're not getting married yet,"

"But the planning takes forever. Right after our exam tomorrow I'm booking appointments for dresses. Then you and Inuyasha have to pick out cards and… THIS WILL BE THE BLAST!" She squealed.

Kagome laughed. "Now time to study," She said. She looked at Mina who was on the baby swing that was installed in Kagome's house. Kagome smiled at her goddaughter as she saw her drifting slowly to sleep. "Shh, Mina-chan is sleeping," She said.

Sango nodded as they opened their books.

"Good thing Kaede-sensei is easy; she practically told us what's on our exam." Sango murmured as they got studying.

"Ok, so you have- the bodies done… grr if only the boys were here." Sango murmured.

"But then again, we aren't talking to them." Kagome reminded.

"They ditched us."

"For math." Kagome said shocked.

"For math!" Sango said appalled.

"For math!" They both said shocked and appalled.

"Nu ma," Mina murmured. Kagome squealed as she picked up her half asleep goddaughter and cradled her.

"We'll take a break, I gotta feed Mina." Kagome said. Kagome walked into the kitchen and started to mix up some milk powder and water. Mina was 3 months old and plenty old enough to drink from a bottle. But here and there she still breast from her mother.

"You're going to be a big girl eh?" Kagome hugged her goddaughter. "Yes you are! If you were old enough, you could have been my flower girl." She murmured.

"She could have," Came the warm voice of Inuyasha. Kagome paid him no heed and continued to talk with her goddaughter.

"You're gonna be the eldest eh," She grinned, "of your siblings and your cousins, lucky Mina."

"Oi, Kagome." He said. Kagome ignored him. "But I bet you won't ditch your fiancé for math, now will you." She said as she cuddled the girl. She got the bottle and briskly walked by Inuyasha and sat on the sofa with Sango beside her. She pressed the bottle against Mina's lips and she instantly started sucking.

"Mina is so kawaii! But I always wanted a son first," Kagome murmured. She knew Inuyasha had spare keys to the Shrine, that's the only way he entered. Miroku as also in the room but apparently, Sango already "ignored" him.

"A son!" Sango squealed. "And then I'm the godmother of your son, say what'd you wanna name your first son?"

Kagome smiled. "Muteki,"

"KAWAII!" Sango squealed.

"And if you had a girl?" Sango asked once she calmed down.

"Inume,"

"Inume? As in Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Kagome giggled, "No silly, Inuyasha and Ayame."

Miroku and Inuyasha cringed. "They're ignoring us." Miroku said.

"Duh, I kinda figured that."

Sango raised a brow. "I wonder what their kids would look like."

"Red hair and silver hair? Not pretty," Kagome laughed.

"Aw, Mina fell asleep."

"I'll put her in my bed," Kagome said as she picked up one of the two baby monitors. She walked up to her bedroom but didn't notice her fiancé following her. She gently put Mina on the bed and surrounded her by pillows, not wanting her to fall. She turned on the monitor and put it beside the bed. Just as she turned around, she bumped into Inuyasha.

"Hey," He said softly. Kagome looked at him and then turned to leave.

"Wait," He said catching her sleeve. "Why are you mad at me?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said angrily yet softly because Mina was sleeping. "Maybe because you ditched me for math!"

"I didn't," He said. He turned his fiancée around and put one had over her eyes. The other hand went into his pocket and pulled something out. Then he quickly draped it over her neck and clasped it.

"I needed 'Roku's help choosing it." He murmured softly into her ear.

Kagome saw a small ruby pendant hung around her neck. It has small tiny diamonds decorating the rim of the ruby and it was strung onto a silver chain.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." She whispered.

"I used the excuse of studying with Miroku to get this for you."

"But- but-" Kagome was speechless. She looked up into her fiancé's eyes and saw love. She smiled and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him. Shortly they pulled back and smiled. "I love it,"

"Good, now let's go study."

"But Sango is still ignoring Miroku,"

Inuyasha grinned. "Let her, the lecher will do outrageous things to get his girlfriend to talk to him."

Kagome laughed. "You bad boy,"

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and finally, it was graduation! Sango eventually talked to Miroku when she saw the beautiful pendant the boy chose out for Kagome. 

It was graduation night…

The night where they become adults…

The last night where they saw some of their friends…

The night where they shone.

Everybody was wearing their robes and was sitting on the benches. It was an outdoor graduation and the parents were all sitting opposite of them. Kagome saw her mother and smiled. She was sitting beside Miroku in the order and grinned as she talked to him before the ceremony began.

"Graduation," Miroku grinned.

"Are you going to propose to Sango any time soon?" Kagome asked.

"I- uh," Miroku flushed. Kagome giggled and nudged him. "You should."

"But does she want to marry me?" Miroku asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Sango who sat at the end.

"Of course, we're best friends, she's liked you since our freshman 'Roku." Kagome grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes rea-" Kagome got cut off because the principal made it to the podium.

"Welcome one and all to the graduation of 2005," Myoga smiled. The parents applauded and Miroku started talking, and talking and talking and talking.

**(Don't feel like doing an entire graduation in detail. Myoga talks, they get their diplomas and valedictorian talks.)**

After everybody received their diplomas, the valedictorian came up to the podium. Valedictorian being none other than…

"Yue Sango!" Myoga exclaimed as Sango smiled and stood up, her speech ready.

She looked at the crowd before clearing her throat. "When I first came to Shikon high, I was obviously scared, who wouldn't be when you're new to high school with nobody you know. It was even harder for me because I first moved here from a different part of Tokyo. My best friend used to live there with me and I was elated to know she was here. We met up and then it went from there. The teachers were great; they didn't treat us like little children, even though," Sango laugh a bit, "we still act like it. I got the grand opportunity in getting to know Takahashi Inuyasha and even becoming close friends with him. High school was a time to meet new people and get ready for the future. We may not know what the future holds, but we know that the friends we made and cherish so much in high school will walk with us to wherever the path of future leads us. On a final note," Sango winked at Kagome before looking back at the audience, "my best friend, the one I mentioned earlier has already begun her future. I would like to congratulate my best friend, Higurashi Kagome and her fiancé Takahashi Inuyasha and wish them many years of happiness married. Thank you." And Sango walked off. Everybody gave her a standing ovation and Kagome hugged her while she was walking back.

"That was marvelous!" Miroku grinned as Sango kissed her boyfriend.

The ceremony ended and the Grad reception would be hosted in an hour. That gave enough time to take pictures and do final touches on your make up if needed.

Kagome squealed as she hugged her mother. "I'm an adult!" She grinned.

"That you are," Korari smiled as she took a few solo pictures of Kagome and then some with Inuyasha.

Izayoi hungrily snapped along, taking any pictures of Inuyasha or Kagome she could get. Finally it was over!

"Thank you," Kagome groaned. "MINA!" She squealed as she plucked her goddaughter out of the arms of Rin.

"You possibly love Mina more than her real parents." Sesshomaru winked at Kagome who winked right back.

"I could, but then that wouldn't be fair to you two now would it?" Kagome laughed as her fiancé wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Did anybody see Kikyo?" Sango asked. Miroku smirked. "Oh I did alright, she and Hojo were walking inside."

Kagome went into a coughing fit and Inuyasha laughed out loud.

"She settled for Hojo… after Inuyasha? Oh my god, talk about desperate!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So the reception begin soon, Kagome and I have to get ready." Sango said as she dragged Kagome.

"Miroku, drive us!" Sango hollered.

"What do I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Learn to be a father!" Sango screamed from the other side of the area.

Inuyasha sighed. "I feel sorry for when Miroku and Sango marry,"

* * *

**10 and a quarter pages… one more chapter left… -sigh- I felt lazy but I wanna finish the fic by tomorrow… **

**Stay tuned ya'll!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	26. The Beginning of the Rest of our Lives

**LAST CHAP!**

**Title:** Until Love Happened

**Summary:** They are best friends, however this fact has to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Why? He's a famous singer, and keeping this friendship hidden is the only way to keep her family safe. Until Love happened... InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own none of the songs either!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Chapter 26: **The Beginning of the Rest of our Lives

* * *

"Oh- oh- almost--- perfect!" Kagome squealed as she watched her brother and Kohaku bring in a box of flowers. There were very delicate flowers in the box and she wanted it someplace where it was out of the way yet easy access.

"Heesh, you slave driver." Kohaku shot at his friend. Kagome giggled as she hugged him. "Yo, be happy you're my ring bearer 'Aku." Kagome smirked.

"Which is so not fair because I wanted the job." Souta growled.

"But we're bending the rules and now my baby brother is a groom's man." Kagome winked at him.

"Oh yeah," Souta scratched the back of his head, "I forgot about that."

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're the groom's man for the famous singer and your brother-in-law, how can you forget?"

"You would too if your sister dumped her goddaughter on you."

"Yeah, but my sis don't got no goddaughter."

"She will when Yash and Nee-chan get it on."

Kagome screamed. "SOUTA! KOHAKU! SHUT UP!"

The two boys laughed as they ran out of the room.

It's been 1 month after graduation and well, the wedding preparations have been seriously focusing with the wedding. They needed gown fittings, caterers, beauty salon bookings, church booking, finding a priest, best man, maid of honour, brides maids, grooms men, and everything else you need for a wedding. Kagome was tired, dead and she didn't know what else to do!

She didn't work, obviously with a rich and famous husband-to-be like Inuyasha, Kagome was secure for life. She sighed as she opened the box of flowers. There were roses, sakura petals, lilies, baby's breath, violets, chrysanthemums, and just about any other type of flowers known to earth. Kagome picked out a beautiful rose tiara and toyed with it. She placed it on her head and pulled up a hand mirror. She gasped at the beauty and how it made her face glow.

She had to thank Ayame for ordering this one.

Right now she was sitting in her living room sorting out the flowers. Miroku and Kouga were to come by later with the list of what was needed if there was a shortage of flowers and they were to take the flowers to the church. The wedding was in 3 days and everybody wanted the flowers up at the closest date to the wedding as possible.

At the moment, Inuyasha was getting last minute touchups on his tuxedo. They were going to do the march again today and then another one tomorrow. That left 1 day before the actual ceremony. On the final day, they were going to look over everything, and do a dress rehearsal for the march; however Kagome wears her mother's old wedding gown because Inuyasha can't see what her gown looks like.

Kagome marked off the list, everything was here, and everything was perfect, just then Miroku knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Roku, Kouga," Kagome smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi." Kouga bowed gallantly. Kagome laughed as she blew a flying kiss at him. So she was 18 and Inuyasha was 19, big deal! They were legally adults and they could do anything they wanted. (Without one being considered a pedophile that is)

"Why hello Mr. Lang." Kagome laughed.

"Did you see Yasha's Lamb?" Kouga grinned at Miroku.

"Inuyasha has a lamb?" Kagome raised a brow, confused.

"No, his father gave him a Lamborghini as a wedding present." Miroku said, "They gave it to him yesterday when Kouga, myself and Hakkaku were there getting extra wedding crap. I swear Yasha would have fainted."

"Oh," Kagome laughed as she looked back at her flowers, second time looking them through.

"Oi Kag-chan," Kohaku said as he walked back in, dusting his hands.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see the bands?"

"Oh sure, come with me." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Hey! We wanna see too!" Kouga whined.

"You guys were there when Inuyasha and I chose the bands." Kagome shot.

"Then why does 'Aku get to see 'em?" Miroku pouted.

"Because Kohaku is my ring bearer, not you." Kagome shot as she led the boy into her bedroom.

"Remind me, when I get married to Ayame, not to bug her about wedding bands." Kouga whispered to Miroku.

"Likewise with Sango." He whispered. Kouga picked up the flower box and Miroku picked up the list.

"Alright, Souta tell your sis we're going back to the church."

"Sure." Souta said as he dialed up for pizza.

* * *

"THAT HURTS!" Inuyasha whined. 

"Suck it up my boy, I've been through this, Sesshomaru's been through this, it's now your turn." Inutaisho said as the tailor accidentally poked him with a needle.

"But your tailor wasn't a French gay guy!" Inuyasha whined.

"Pardon?" The French man said, he didn't understand Japanese, only French and broken English.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said in English.

"Ok, zis tuxedo iz de best in ze line." The man kissed his fingers like an Italian pasta maker.

"How much?" Inutaisho rolled his eyes.

"About, eh, I don't know- $700 pozzibly?"

"What the freak? 700 freaking bucks?" Inuyasha roared.

"No cheap, better quality." Sesshomaru said.

"OI YOU INSANE?" Inuyasha roared as his brother as the tailor went to get better material.

"My tux cost minimum a thousand dollars. We're Takahashi's, my brother, waste money like us." Sesshomaru winked at him.

"Yeah well, I left you 2 with the business crap, I do the singing." Inuyasha sighed.

"Zis tuxedo costs $1020." The man said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Try it on Yasha," Inutaisho said.

"You guys are going to kill me before I get married. I wanna be able to see my kids before I die of tux rashes!" Inuyasha wailed.

"No such thing Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said calmly, while trying to hide the laughter.

"Then what're the red markings on my thighs?"

Inutaisho burst out laughing. "I'm a pervert Inuyasha; do you want me to answer that?"

"What are you? The father of Miroku?" Inuyasha growled as he walked into the changing room. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho looked at each other before laughing.

"I CAN HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!"

That only caused them to laugh even more.

* * *

The marches were done perfectly; they were ready for the actual wedding. 

Well, almost.

"ATCHOO!" Kagome screamed with a tissue pressed against her face.

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Said Suki, the lady who was in charge of getting the wedding perfected.

"Soby," Kagome said, her voice muffled by her cold.

"It's not your fault dear," She said rubbing her temples, "people easily get colds in the middle of August."

"Oi!" Kagome snorted.

"We have to get you better! What were you doing, sitting in the freezer all day?"

"No, buh I hab bibe glabes of ice binks."

"Ice binks? OH ice drinks! KAGOME!" Suki said whining.

"SOBY!" Kagome said again with tears in her eyes. Her mother and Izayoi were with her hugging her.

"You'll get better, two more days before the actual wedding sweetie. We'll call off the march tomorrow, or we can practice without you. You just need your bed rest." Izayoi said.

"Boes Yabie know?" Kagome asked.

Korari shook her head. "Sesshomaru and Inutaisho have kept him busy. If he knew you were sick he'd blow a gasket. We'll just wait, if you don't get better by the wedding, we'd have to postpone."

"NOO!" Kagome cried tears falling faster and harder.

"Sweetie, it's the only thing to do."

"Buh I will geb better, I bwomise."

Izayoi and Korari kissed her temple. "No promises sweetie, just sleep."

* * *

"I wanna see my fiancée!" Inuyasha whined. 

"Yeah well your fiancée is too busy trying to get ready for her wedding, WHICH YOU SHOULD BE TOO!" Inutaisho roared. Izayoi had told him not to tell Inuyasha about Kagome's cold, it would throw him off. Izayoi, Korari and Suki are doing all they can and Kagome is getting better, she can say her words properly now at least.

"Are we marching tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked meaning the rehersal.

Sesshomaru sighed and took out his phone calling his wife. "Hey Rin, are we marching tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Kagome is conditionally better. No more stuffy nose, no more sneezing and she certainly isn't red. But her cold is still there. Don't tell Yasha but we're still marching."

"Ok."

"Yeah, we're marching tomorrow."

* * *

Kagome got better by the next day and Inuyasha couldn't tell she had a cold. They did the march perfectly and she sighed, slumping against his new car. 

"You tired Sweetheart?" he asked as he moved the stray bangs from away from her eyes.

"Very tired, the past few months, I've been through hell and back."

"But it's all better the day after tomorrow."

"Tell Sango and Ayame to let me sleep in. Get Rin to keep Mina and tell our parents that Kagome –future- Takahashi is sleeping in. I am not getting bags under my eyes on my wedding night."

Inuyasha chuckled as he kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll make sure of it."

"Hey," She whispered after the kiss.

"Hmm?" He said as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Whatever happened to Kikyo? I haven't heard about her since grad."

Inuyasha chuckled. "My agent said that there was this new model, well model to be, her name's, get this, Sweetheart."

Kagome coughed. "What?"

"Yeah, my people called her people and they found out Kikyo Hiromi was the face behind Sweetheart. My agent threatened for a lawsuit, Sweetheart was my property, my fame, and she couldn't take it without consent. So now, Kikyo is an anorexic model who is desperate to be my Sweetheart, and you are my Sweetheart, getting married to me in a few days."

Kagome smiled and she hugged him. 'She got what she deserved,' she thought.

* * *

T'was the wedding day… 

Everything HAD to be perfect…

Kagome got up early…

Inuyasha got up early…

Souta got up early…

Heck even Buyo got up early!

Kagome, Rin, Ayame, Sango and all the other females rushed to the beauty salon to get their make up done early that morning. The limos were all ready to pick, drop and receive. The church was currently getting filled up by the guests and Inuyasha was hyperventilating.

"Holy fuck! You'll be ok! Damn, mom and dad got married and had us, Rin and I got married and had Mina, time for you and Kagome to get married and get kids." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha shot a glare at his brother.

"But you ran out right before your wedding, at least I'm staying in front of the alter. And no swearing in a church!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and awake your bride."

"You're a poet now?"

"I would have said something more uh- coarse, but I won't."

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, thanks."

"No problem." Sesshomaru smiled as the ceremony began.

When Kagome walked out, Inuyasha's breath caught in her throat. Inutaisho was bringing her down the aisle and Inuyasha was ready to take her hand.

'She's gorgeous,' he thought.

In no time, Kagome and Inuyasha did everything and were sealing their marriage with the kiss.

"My baby's married, if only Akira was here." Korari said as she smiled, tears staining her face. She felt something cold brush behind her and she turned around, eyes widened. Standing right behind her was a pale version of her husband, wearing a tuxedo. Korari gasped but he smiled. He stood beside her and smiled, watching the married couple.

"Akira," She whispered and he smiled, looking down at her. He leaned forward and brought his face forward. As his cold, ghostly lips touched her cheek, he vanished. Korari jumped a bit before smiling, knowing Akira was there, watching them.

Inuyasha laughed as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "To think, this would never have happened if our parents didn't know each other since they were Souta's age." He smirked.

"Yeah well, it would never have happened if I hadn't fallen in love with you."

Inuyasha smiled as he drew her to him, still up at the podium. "But I would've,"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "You're mine now Sweetheart, don't forget it."

Kagome smiled as he captured her lips, for the second time as Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi.

"Didn't you know?" She smiled, "I was always yours, back then, and even now."

Inuyasha chuckled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the limo.

This was just the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**-sigh- THE END –drum finishes drumming-**

**Did you enjoy this story? 26 chapters, done in two months! I finished this before school started, so I don't have to worry!**

**Ah yes, about a sequel, I don't have a plot for a sequel, but if anybody does have a decent plot and think that it's good enough to be a very stunning sequel, then give it to me, let's see if you can plot a plot bunny in my head.**

**If I do get an idea that I really like and that I think will be a good enough sequel, then I will write it up and dedicate it to the person who has given me the ideas!**

**Thank you for reading this story, it means a lot to me, knowing I'm not the best, but my best is good enough for some people!**

**This was a fun story writing, and I'll miss it as much as you.**

**Sakura**

**P.S: LUB!**


End file.
